Vendetta of a Beast
by derpderp5
Summary: P.SWatch the beginning of homecoming part 1 to understand this better. AU-Twice, Beastboy has chosen between his mission and his family, the Doom Patrol and then the Batclan. Twice he chose his mission and twice paid dearly for it. What happens when his life's failures and tragedies comeback to haunt him? Pairings ?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is my 1st story, but DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, CHICAGO, DOOM PATROL, BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL.  
**

-Prologue_ Part 1_

_The Doom Patrol were running through the dense forest. Were they being chased? No. Were they chasing something? Perhaps. After running for close to an hour, the Doom Patrol stopped to take a breather, or as much to a breather as 2 minutes can give you._

_"Doom Patrol, break time's over, MOVE OUT." Mento's stern voice roused his time up, except for a certain little green boy._

_"Mento*pant* I'm so tired*pant* I wanna rest a bit more, PLEEEASE." whined Beastboy._

_"No Beastboy, the Brotherhood of Evil **will **not stop, neither should we, now LET'S GO"_

_"But-"_

_"I wasn't asking Beastboy."_

_"But sir can't we just fly there", Beastboy responded with a hint of anger in his voice._

_"And lose the element of surprise? BEASTBOY HOW DENSE CAN YOU GET?"_

_"He's just a kid Steve, cut him some slack, besides with your yelling, we might just lose your precious element of surprise" Larry's words silenced Mento, but everyone can still feel the aura of disappointment radiating off him._

_Beastboy clenched his fist as tear's began to fall from his eyes. He then felt a hand gently placed on his right shoulder._

_"It's okay Garfield, it's almost over, soon the Brotherhood in Evil will be in jail, and we'll be home soon" Rita's words sooth the wounds that Mento had caused._

_Then Beastboy felts his whole world shine again. Mento may have been a pain in the ass, but he'd always have his family to fall back on, Larry, Cliff, and Rita. Oh especially Rita, she was the mother-figure that Beastboy longed for. Her selfless devotion and sacrifice was almost enough for him to forget his own biological mother. Almost._

_After another 30 minutes of running they finally see a castle perched on a large mountain in the distance. The Doom Patrol observed the castle for a while. It was an impressive looking structure, medieval in every sense of the word, it could have been used for tourism. Too bad they have infiltrate it._

_"There's no time to rest, the Brotherhood of Evil's base is inside the castle, we must move NOW"_  
_The Doom Patrol, though exhausted, obeyed his orders without question, even Beastboy. They had no plans to stop as their arch-nemesis-is were just within their grasp. Soon the Doom Patrol climbed the mountain had headed towards an entrance. Their presence has not been detected, at least not yet._

_Mento voiced his concern to his team, urging them to take this mission seriously " Inside these walls is the most sinister weapon the Brotherhood of Evil has ever created." Mento used psychic abilities to blow away the door "It MUST be destroyed!" After a pause, Mento then ordered "Doom Patrol, MOVE OUT!" The Doom Patrol defeated the Brotherhood's goons and bypassed several booby-trapped rooms and immensely dangerous "obstacle courses". They finally managed to break through the last door and stumbled upon the infamous weapon. There was a silince, then Mento spoke out,_

_"This is it, the quantum generator"_

_Larry hoarsely replied, "You mean that hunk of junk makes black holes?"_

_"I don't intend to find out" was all Mento could say. With his mental powers, he removed the lid to the battery of the machine._

_Without looking at Beastboy, Mento asked him,_

_"Beastboy?"_

_"Sir yes sir!" Beastboy was enthusiastic at the chance to impress Mento_

_"Just like we practised Peregrine falcon NOW!"_

_Beastboy morphed into the bird and blew towards the battery. Only to intercepted and grabbed by none- other than Monsier Mallah._

_Beastboy struggled against Mallah's grip, but to no avail. A platform behind the oversized ape rose, and on it, Brain._

_Cliff spoke up "Tell your pet monkey to let the kid go Brain"_

_The Brain answered back in his classic but lifeless monotone "You are hardly in a position to demand anything, Robotman. In just a few moments, my quatum generator will become fully operational and the Doom Patrol will be its first victims" Brain began to glow green, powering up his machine. He then ordered his ape, "Monsier Mallah, crush him"_

_"Beastboy CHANGE!"_

_Beastboy did what Mento told him to do, but no matter what he changed to Mallah's grip was still too tight._

_Rita stepped up, pleading to Mento that he needs help._

_"He'll have to take care of himself Rita, all of you, take out the generator." Right after he said it, a pink like energy struck the Doom Patrol minus Beastboy._

_"Monsieur Mallah, if you please." Mallah unceremoniously dropped Beastboy and obeyed his master and joined him on the platform. "You've been a most agreeable adversary, Mento, farewell." Beastboy was awakened by the grunts of pain coming his team. Mento ordered him_

_"Beastboy, it's creating a blackhole, DESTROY THAT MACHINE!"_

_Beastboy was intimidated by the size of the machine. Sure he had training with his powers, but he has never morphed into a creature large enough to destroy that hunk of junk. He responded._

_"It-it's too big!"_

_"You must, DO IT NOW"Just then, a black hole began to materialise._

_After taking a glance at his team, Beastboy had to make to one of biggest quick decisions of his life, "Save the team, or destroy the machine." He then made up his mind._

_"Think big, think big, think big" for a second new flesh and bone began to form around Beastboy, he morphed into the tyrant lizard, Tyrannosaurus Rex._

_He then wobbled towards the machine intending to destroy it. Mallah tried to jump on Beastboy, but he swung his head to the left, hitting Mallah and sending him flying across the vast room. He then proceed to destroy the machine by charging full speed at it. The black hole grew large enough to suck in small cars, but no dinosaurs. Beastboy head-butted the machine causing it to break into pieces._

_He then saw Mallah carrying Brain trying to escape the castle. He was tempted to go after them, but his team was still in danger. He began to wobble towards them. He morphed back into a human, exhausted, but not unconscious. He then looked up at Mento and the team, who was still in great pain. Mento gave his last orders to Beastboy._

_"Beastboy go after the Brain, we'll be fine!"_

_"But you guys are in pain I want to help!"_

_"THE WORLD'S COUNTING ON YOU, WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU, I'M COUNTING ON YOU! GO OUT THERE, STOP THE BRAIN AND MAKE ME PROUD!"_

_Beastboy is once again presented with an opportunity to make Mento proud. He closed his tight, thinking about what to do, then he opened them and revealed a pair of eyes that revealed determination. "The eye or rather eyes of a Tiger."_

_"I won't let you down, sir" Beastboy then morphed into a Pterosaur, a flew straight through a window in pursuit of Mallah and the Brain._

_Mento felt something he had yet to feel for Beastboy, pride, he spoke his last words, not that anyone could hear, "That's my boy." He along with the others drifted into unconsciousness as the intense pain overloaded their brains._

_Beastboy flew with an sense of duty and honor, he was took focused on finding Brain that he didn't a group of robots. He was shot right out of the air by a laser. He morphed back into human before landing on a treetop, which he then fell on the ground. As he was getting up a group of robots approached him. Beastboy got a good look at them. The robots were a good 6ft tall, with a pair of "eyes, arms, and legs" though their thick metal plating distinguised them from humans, normal ones at least. They carried blasters in their hands, speaking of which all 400 of them had their blasters aimed at him. Though the most notable feature on the robots was that they bore a skull like emblem on their "chest", they controlled by Brain._

_"Do you surrender little green one?"_

_"Uh no, barf brain, are you gonna surrender?"_

_If brains in jars could laugh, Brain would have certainly laughed then. Brain then responded to him after his silent laugh_

_"I knew animals stupid, but you are just a hopeless cause. Eliminate him."_  
_And then they fired. He morphed into hummingbird, this nimble creature was a favourite of Beastboy's, he used to avoid even the most heaviest of gun/laser fire. He flew towards the robots with grace, after all he had training and experience. When he flew over them, he morphed into a T-rex again and landed on the robots. Half of them were destroyed in his landing. He then proceeded to destroy the remaining robots. Beastboy was in pain, great pain. He's morphed more times now than he did in the past, even morphing in a T-rex, twice! Not to mention that the robots were shooting back. While the lasers couldn't pierce the thick reptilian skin it burned it, leaving a scorching black mark in it's place. After dealing with the robots, he set his eyes on the brain in a jar just 50 ft from where he was standing. He made a loud roar and ran towards the vulnerable mastermind. Mallah emerged from the forest and punched the creatures right leg, although the T-rex is larger than Mallah, and oversized gorilla can pack a very strong punch. Beastboy roared in pain, and collasped on his side. He then morphed back into himself and held his now broken right leg._

_"Little green one have you forgetten something besides your common sense?"_

_Beastboy didn't answer, only grunted in pain as he held his broken leg._

_"Answer to Master, it is a privilege that you're alive in his presence." replied Mallah_

_After a short pause, Beastboy responded, "So what you're kill me now huh?"_

_"No green one, where is the fun in that" Brain glowed blue as a T.V screen rose from the ground revealing the Doom Patrol still being struck by the pink energy, but they aren't making any sound or even moving._

_Beastboy then felt as if an elephant was stepping on his stomach, he felt overwhelming guilty as he saw his motion-less team-mates. Beastboy tried to omit words, but only whimpers came out. He then realized the daunting truth, he had left his team to die for the slim chance of him stopping the Brotherhood of Evil. He realized that he made the wrong choice, and now his team, his family were going to die because of it. Another 4 people will soon be added to the list of people he cared, who died under his watch. He then began to do the one thing most 12 year olds do after feeling such guilt, cry._

_Beastboy thought to himself,_

_'Pathetic, one family to another, can I do anything right!'_

_"Do not worry little green one, they are not dead. The pain has rendered them unconscious but not dead."_

_" Please Brain, make it stop, stop hurting them, I'll do ANYTHING, just please stop hurting them", he begged and begged, but Brain doesn't care._

_"As you wish little green one" Brain then glowed red. Beastboy stared at him with curiosity, until he heard a series of explosions, big explosions._

_Beastboy spun his head around and watched in horror as the castle was being destroyed, he then turned to the T.V where he saw part of the castle land on his team, killing them so quickly yet so brutal. The T.V then lost transmission. Eventually the rock under the castle gave way to the explosions and the rubble that was once the castle fell down the mountain side._

_"NOOOOO!" Beastboy began to trash around, trying to move towards the disaster site. But with his broken leg he couldn't and decided to stay put._

_"Sweet dreams, little green one" Just then Mallah punched Beastboy in the head, knocking him out cold._

-3 hours later-

After waking up, Beastboy felt the urge to run away. Beastboy was running through the woods as a cheetah. He was fleeing the scene of destriction that was the ruined castle, the tomb of the Doom Patrol. If cheetahs could cry, Beastboy certainly was now.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

He continued to run towards somewhere, unconsciously awaiting the things that were about to unfold in his troubled career as a superhero.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, Batman, Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon and the Brotherhood of evil.

He sprang up from his bed screaming,

"GAAHHH!"

He breathed heavily and rubbed his temples to calm down. He then proceeded to rub his fore-head; the same place where Mallah had punched him. He took deep breaths and finally calmed down.

He got off his mattress and turned to look out the window. The typical Chicago night, cars honking, shops selling, people moving everywhere shoulder to shoulder. In hind-sight, Chicago seemed like just another safe American metropolis, people buy, people sell, people live, people leave, but Beastboy knew better. The part of Chicago he resided in was the rich, bourgeois side of town, that part of Chicago was the Chicago that Westerners imagined when its name is mentioned. But what about the not so rich side of town? There crime was rampant throughout the streets, unaccounted crimes were committed by the hundreds everyday in that part of town. Not anyone cared, everyone was either rich, poor, corrupt, or think in an "every man for themselves" basis. But how could such a revolting part of the city not be noticed. The answer lies underground LITERALLY. Chicago has an underground city, it is there were the rich who live on the surface dispose of the poor, the mentally disabled, the criminals, etc. No-one could got out, because no-one could get out. The only way out was called Porta Capena or gate in latin. It is the most heavily guarded entrance in the city, and possibly the state itself. With the absence of crime on the surface, half of the CPD (and many hired mercs) were stationed near Porta Capena, they were given the best there is to get in the black market, from laser rifles to security systems from Wayne Inds. , they were supposedly given to stop even the sneakiest men from getting through. But Beastboy is part animal.

After eating 4 cans of beans, and chugging a gatorade bottle, he strapped his denser than kevlar lavelar armor on which included gauntlets, shinguards, and body armor, and of course a helmet. As Beaastboy would say, "A lizard can live without its tail, not without its head".

The lavelar armor not only protects him from most bullets and most ranges, it is also fireproof, shockproof, and cannot be detected by most security systems(including all the legal ones). Afterall, nothing but the best equipment comes are built by Lucius Fox.

Stealth wasn't much of a problem as he lived in a building, one abandoned in 1885. Morphing into a vulture, Beastboy soared over downtown Chicago, passing over several malls, schools, and even City Hall. But none of those places were discreet enough secretly keep Porta Capena. Beastboy has heading to one building, the municipal library of Chicago. While the building was full of novels and movies about secret entrances in libraries noone actually thought one would exist in that library.

He slowly glided towards the rooftop of an apartment across the street from the library.  
He observed the entrance to the library from his spot in search of anything strange, or suspicious. He knew very well that going to dangerous places without a clue of what's going is dangerous itself.

10 minutes later

Beastboy concluded that there were around 20 people in civilian clothing who barely moved at all. They were just reading newspapers, listening to music, and glancing at their watches every so often as if waiting for something or someone. It couldn't have been more obvious to him that they were undercover guards.  
Beastboy thought

'Heh. The mayor wanted a higher payroll for himself. Typical.'  
With that said err thought, he morphed into a cockroach and crawled into one of the MANY holes in the library. How else could insects get into buildings, by going to the front door? Then again he could walk in as a regular person who wanted to borrow a book, then again a black suited man in a helmet doesn't cut for being normal not to mention the library is closed. He crawled into the employees only room and searched for the not so secret entrance. He cockroach antennas picked up movement, a lot of movement, which was weird since he was nowhere near Porta Caprena. As he turned a corner around the librarians desk he stumbled upon a bittersweet sight. A group of 5 people wearing costumes, one of them wearing his costume.

'Jason?' He thought.

No, he knew it couldn't have been, Jason was killed off by the Joker years ago, he was there at his funeral after-all. The thought of his now dead friend saddened him greatly, and like all those dead people who were dear to Beastboy, he felt responsible for their unfortunate demises.

Jason, like the Doom Patrol, was part of another unofficial family. He along with Babs, Batman, and Alfred were his unofficial family. He still remembered how he met Batman and how scared he was of him; even now he'd still be scared of Batman.

-Flashback-

_Beastboy was hiding behind a trash-can in a dark alley, he pick-pocketed the wrong person in that attempt, the 2ndin command of an underground criminal syndicate, Alfred Frantano, the wrong person indeed. Beastboy didn't know how he ended in Gotham of all places, he was stowed away in a ship, he slept, ship horns, next thing he knows he sees the lit-up buildings and packed streets that made up Gotham. Beastboy had to resort to pick-pocketing and stealing, he couldn't get a job because he's green and well even if he wasn't, he resume would consist of nothing more than morphing into animals, and that would be a bizarre attribute to any employer. He wasn't strong, he certainly wasn't smart, but he was stealthy. Although in this attempt, he clearly failed as now Frantano and his goons were closing in on him. Beastboy stayed silent and vowed not to move, he could have morphed into an animal, but he was scared, panicked, unfocused._

_"Listen pipsqueak, hand in my money and I promise I'll only break your legs."_

_No response._

_"Lock 'N' Load my friends, give him hell!_

_The sound of clicking scared Beastboy, he was contemplating on whether to stay put or run._

_"3"_

_"2"_

_Beastboy was about to consider the latter option, but then he heard a series of metal 'clinks' and then a sudden gust of wind as if something just landed. In just seconds he heard many groans, moans, and men calling out 'Mama'. He stuck his head over the garbage to see what happened. He noticed several flat bats stuck inside several guns, and its users on the ground in pain. He then noticed a towering black figure with no face. The black figure moved, startling Beastboy, but the bottom half of a well muscled face appeared near the top of the figure._

_Beastboy gasped_

_"Wowzers, you're th-the Batman aren't you."_

_"And you're the person who's supposed to be dead."_

_Batman's blunt yet shocking response surprised Beastboy, did Batman know who he was?_

_Of course at a time like this Beastboy had to bring up some humor, or to most people's ears terrible humor._

_"I can kill myself you know, if you want. Heh." He rubbed the back of his head as a sign of nervousness._

_"Don't be stupid, I don't want you to die, though you're giving me plenty of reasons why I should."_

_Batman narrowed his err eye slits at Beastboy. Without waiting for Beastboy's response he was about his grappling hook to grapple away._

_"WAIT! You're a hero, I'm homeless, I'm hungry, and I'm living in the most dangerous city in America, aren't you going to help me?"_

_With his back facing Beastboy he said."In life, you and only you alone can truly help yourself."_

_With that he grappled away._

_30 minutes later_

_Batman, who was now in his Batcave, took off his helmet._

_"What a weird kid" He muttered._

_Then something was moving in his utility belt, a green cockroach popped out from one of his compartments and morphed back into, Beastboy._

_"What are you doing here!" Batman said behind clenched teeth._

_"You said only I could help myself, so I did by latching on to you and maybe, I don't know live with you?" He smiled sheepishly before cowering in fear._

_"And you think I'm going let YOU live here after disrespecting my personal space and privacy. I should have you sent to jail, because of that. You know what I should send you to Ark- He was cut off by cracking voice, a cracking male voice._

_"Batman, he's only a kid and by the way he could sneak into the Batcave is pretty impressive"_

_Then a clearer more feminine voice came up_

_"Yes Bats, give Beastboy a break, he's been through enough in his life"_

_Forgetting the importance of maintaining a secret identity, Beastboy asked the female,_

_"How do you I'm Beastboy?"_

_"I have my ways"_

_"Babs, Jason, stay out of this, this is none of your concern." Batman angrily said as he regained his composure._

_"C'mon Batman, give this kid a chance, who knows, maybe he'll surprise you" replied Jason_

_"He's surprised me enough" , Batman crudely responded._

_"He can morph into any animal in the world, and he does have superhuman senses, he may even have the potential for superhuman strength." Replied Babs_

_"You really think I can be like that?" asked Beastboy_

_"Try hard enough and you might just be." Replied Jason, he then smiled at Beastboy, he seemed like the friendly energetic type(A/N there's no yaoi or yuri) a nice change from the serious, brooding type *cough* Dick Grayson *cough*._

_Batman considered his options carefully, taking his time to compare the pros and cons. He breathed deeply as a sign that he had made a descision._

_"You will stay with us, but just because you're new doesn't mean I won't hard on you, starting tomorrow you will have the same training as I have given Jason here. It's up to you whether you want to do extra exercise. All I expect is that you follow my rules and meet my expectations"_

_' Oh great more expectations' Beastboy thought_

_", so sleep soon, training starts 5 o'clock sharp"_

_"In the afternoon?" asked Beastboy_

_Babs and Jason started snickering behind his back._

_Batman gave no response, he just turned around and walked away._

_"So does that mean I become a new Robin?"_

_"No, I already have a Robin, Jason, even if he wasn't Robin, I can't have a person who most heroes and villains thought was dead to be my side-kick. You'll work with us but you're identity will be completely anonymous. You'll be non-existent to me in public. If your identity is discovered I will say that I do not know you. Understood?"_

_"But about that part where I'm gonna fight with, what if I'm not good enough yet?"_

_"First of all Beastboy, we don't always fight, in fact we mostly try to avoid fights whenever we go on missions. Then again, since you were part of the Doom Patrol, your foolish and reckless antics aren't a surprise"_

_After catching on to what Batman just said, he felt insulted, he did something unexpected, he stood up to him._

_"Hey don't insult the Doom Patrol, they may not be as smart as you, but we saved the world many times, and they were a heck of a lot nicer than you are at the same time."_

_Batman was shocked, Jason couldn't stand up to him until a year after he met him, Babs stood up to him many times, but only as a joke. He also remembered the fate that had befallen the Doom Patrol and their great contribution to the safety of the world. Even more so he realized that Beastboy must still be mourning the loss of his team and family._

_"Sorry, I was out of line."_

_Beastboy was sastified with his apology._

_"Back to more important issues, Beastboy you'll share a bunk with Jason, remember 5 o'clock sharp."_

_"Yes sir!" Beastboy replied as he gave Batman a reply._

_"This is the first time you referred to me as sir, it will also be your last, call be Batman, and if you gain my trust I'll even tell you my name."_

_"Yes sir, um I mean Batman!"_

_'Ugh we've got a LONG way to go' Batman thought_

_Batman then left the Batcave._

_Jason led Beastboy to his room, he had a bunk bed, of course Beastboy being the new one, he got the bottom bunk._

_"So did he mean 5 in the morning or afternoon?"_

_"Of course in the morning, Beastboy! Hey, I know Batman doesn't like revealing our identities, he already told mine and Bab's name, what's yours?_

_"Um, it's really embarrassing"_

_"It's a name, it can't be that bad"_

_"Uh, it-it's Garfield"_

_"You mean like the orange cat?"_

_Beastboy then morphed into a green cat._

_Jason smirked._

_"Close enough. Uh Beast- Garfield we should sleep now, according to my watch we have 4 hours of sleeping time left." He said._

_"4 HOURS!" Beastboy's jaw dropped at the astonishing schedule._

_"Calm down, you should consider yourself lucky, ol' Batman got me training IMMEDIATELY, and that was hell. Um Good nigh- morning"_

_"Good morning, Dude"_

_"Dude?"_

_"What? It's what call people I refer to as my friend."_

_"Hmm, a friend Garfield, aren't you being too forward?_

_"Shut up Jason" Beastboy covered his head with pillows, this was the beginning of a long day"_

Flashback ended

'Good ol'Jason' Beastboy thought

'Good ol'Jason'


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, we have evidence to suggest that Slade, a criminal from Jump City, we ask that you give us passage to the city so that we can arrest and apprehend him."

At 19 years old, Robin was a fit as any _regular_ human could get. Towering at 6'1 ft, he was easily the 2nd tallest member of his team. His hair was starting to grow wild and long, as he abandoned his gel reliant hair-style months ago, thinking it was childish, not to mention costly. Robin was trained by Batman, fought with Batman, and fought with the Teen Titans, with that experience in mind, he was one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the world. More importantly, he learned how to look intimidating, he has a long list villains who were arrested **without a fight**, because of a mere glare from Robin. His intimidating glare worked time and time again, though at this very moment he wasn't getting much luck the ever so stoic guard.

"And how do I know you kids aren't just cosplayers looking for some adventure?"

The guard raised his eyebrow as he said this.

"Because we are THE TEEN TITANS, if you want to see what we're made of, I'd be happy to oblige."

"Easy Cyborg, Slade's the criminal, they're just doing their job, a legal job."

Cyborg walked over to Robin and whispered into his ear.

Cyborg, half robot, half human, he age is at best unofficial. He could be considered 21 years old, because he was born 21 years ago, he could be considered 6 years old, because that's we he became _Cyborg. _At 6'5 ft he was,and is, the tallest member of the team. Cyborg upgraded his systems months, his then bulky, black, white, and blue robotic figure was now a thinner, but still bulky, figure with a metallic silver as his main colour scheme. At this point in time he has fully embraced the robot part of himself that he was no longer ashamed of himself. His teammates showed their care by throwing him a party commemorating Cyborg, Raven didn't enjoy it of course, but she went to the garage to tell him, 'Congratulations' and gave him a sisterly hug. Cyborg was close to his female teammates, because they were all like his little sisters, sisters that needed protection and care, even though in reality they really don't.

"If we can't get in legally, then how do we get in?"

Before Robin could respond, Raven spoke up.

"We don't."

Cyborg and Robin raised their heads in shock.

'_How did she hear that' _Robin thought.

"Empath, remember?" She pointed a finger to her head.

"But I thought Empaths can only sense emotions?" What Cyborg said was true, but even emotions can reveal motives and intents.

"I can sense conflicted emotions from _both _of you and its giving me a headache, solve your problem now or I'll solve it for you."

Raven is 18 years old, she is definitely the least outgoing of the group. She may no longer be the most mature of the group as everyone has matured a lot. At 5'6 ft she was the shortest member of the team after Terra surpassed her height the previous year. Like most people at their late teens, their bodies are close to completing the process of "development", Raven was no exception, she was become more voluptuous over the last year, perhaps even more than Starfire. She also let her violet hair grow down to her shoulders, which was somehow the new sexy. The males of Jump City were quite clear in pointing that out before they ran away at the sight of an enraged demon. She traded her old_ 'leotard and cape'_costume for a more dress like costume. This one had knee high boots, gloves extending to her elbows and flowing dress her center. She still wore a cape and hood, after all, her body and costume changed, not her personality. Ever since she defeated her father 3 years ago, she has indeed showed more emotion than before his defeat, though the difference was so small that no-one not even herself noticed. Though she has never showed any romantic interest ever since the Malchior incident.

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven exchanged glares, then Starfire intervened to prevent more conflict.

"Friends, this fighting among friends is futile, yes?"

Starfire, the most innocent of the group, heck she could be considered the very symbol of innocence. When she was 16, she could have been considered a super-model, at 19, words can't even comprehend. Her hair was now wild and free, not to mention VERY long, reaching her angles. And at 5'9 ft, her hair must've have been very long. She now wore a very revealing costume that left barely anything to the imagination. When she wanted to wear the costume 2 years ago, Raven, Cyborg, and Terra were against it, Robin was as well, though to the rest of the team, except Starfire, he looked conflicted as if part of him supported Starfire's descision. In the end she decided to challenge anyone who was against her decision, everyone backed down. Not only was she their innocent teammate, she was also a Tamaranean, as a Tamaranean she possessed superhuman strength , one even greater than Cyborgs, she could also fly very fast, and create starbolts. If any titan managed to defeat her in a fight, s/he would have certainly come out bloodied and beaten, then again that's _if_they win.

"C'mon guys lighten up, we don't want to have a rocky start to this mission do we?" Terra smiled.

Terra is the youngest member of the team at 17, she's also the most recent member, joining the team 4 years ago. She is the only Titan who didn't change their costume. She still wore goggles, a black shirt with a big T on it and baggy pants. She was the comic relief of the team, she  
cracks out jokes which noone laughs at, but herself, and she says puns that rivals even on a cheesy and stupid level. When she first joined the team, everyone accepted, except Raven. Raven didn't trust her at all. Terra eventually heard about the Malchior incident and understood why she was so hostile. She decided to talk to Raven about it, Raven of course didn't want to open up. It took a lot of effort, but Terra finally got the trust of Raven, since she earned that trust, they've become close friends(as I said before there will be no slashes).

"Terra, now's not the time for jokes, we have to find a way to get to Slade!"

Terra retorted, "Geez Robin why do you always go obsessed mode over Slade, he's just a criminal!"

"He's not just a criminal, he's a psychopath who wants to make all our lives a living hell, WE HAVE TO STOP HIM."

Cyborg spoke up, "Um, they won't give us entry remember."

"Then I guess we'll have to fight the guards."

Raven gave Robin a glare a said to him, "Robin, you can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious Raven, this is Slade we're talking about, if someone isn't willing to take him down than speak up or forever hold you peace"

Noone spoke up, every person had a reason to hate Slade. For Starfire, Slade was the object of Robin's obsession, and she _hated_Slade for that. For Cyborg, he realized Slade helped Brother Blood in his attempts to fully understand and exploit(evilly of course) Cyborg's machinery. He hated as much as he hated Brother Blood, which is saying a lot. Raven hated Slade, because he made her life a living hell with graphic visions of 'The End'. Terra hated Slade, because he had once kidnapped her and forced her to become his apprentice, she had to keep a façade, to fool him into thinking she hated the Titans, and then she betrayed him at the last second. Robin hated Slade, because all those years in the Titans, he has been trying to prove the he isn't like Slade, and it seemed that no matter what he thought, Slade pointed out facts that made Robin seem like a younger Slade, even now he harbours doubts about himself.

After a period of silence, Robin spoke up,

"Ok here's the plan, Terra make a earthquake large enough to rock the library, but not knock it down, and try to localise it to only the library. If were lucky all of the guards will run away. Raven, take out all the guards who stay behind, Starfire and I will try to destroy the door. At the same time, Cyborg try to hack into their security system so that we can get the door to open. Guys you have your orders, TITANS G-"

Just then, they heard a loud explosion coming from underground, then the ground began to tremble. Everyone looked at Terra.

Terra put her hands up in defence saying, "Wasn't me."

They then overheard the guards talking, or rather shouting.

"Captain it's Deathstroke, he's in the undergrounf city and he's brought company!"

"Deathstroke! Here in Chicago! Damn. Order all available forces underground, we're going to need all the help we could get."

The captain turned his head towards the Teen Titans and said, "If you're who you say you are, then come with us underground, we need assistance."

Robin spoke up, "Who's Deathstroke?"

The captain was angered by the fact that they've been eavesdropping in his conversation, but he ignored and responded, "A criminal, a **very, very, very **tough criminal."

Without a word the Titans zoomed past the now opened door and raced to the underground to confront Deathstroke.

_'After we deal with Deathstroke, then we can deal with Slade' _Robin thought.

This whole time, a green vampire bat has been eavesdropping on everyone's conversation.

'_The Teen Titans sound like an interesting group, how come I never heard of them? Heh. That Slade guy though sounds like an ass, bet he'd fit in well in Gotham. But Deathstroke's here, now that's a surprise, oh well time to pay him a visit, I wonder if he'll recognize me.'_ Beastboy smirked at the thought

Beastboy then flew past the door and began to fly his way down to the underground city. Little does he know his presence has indeed been detected.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven pressed fingers to her temples, she sense emotions, emotions that she hadn't sensed till now.

Behind clenched teeth she said, "Somebody's following us."

As if on cue, everyone turned around, but nobody was there, even if there was, nothing was out of place.

Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder, "Raven is someone still on our tail."

"I don't know, the emotion our follower emits is very faint. No that doesn't mean he or she is far, its like he or she's suppressing them."

It was Robin's turn to speak up,

"You sure it isn't one of us or the guards, I mean sometimes we suppress our emotions, sometimes unknowingly."

"No, the guards took the elevator, and as we know just a few minutes ago, it blew up, and I've been feeling all of your emotions since we got here, for example Robin, you're feeling brave, yet you have a tiny stint of fear

Robin narrowed his eyes at Raven

"Oh don't deny it Robin, we all feel a little scared."

Robin ignored Cyborg's response and ordered him,

"Cyborg use you're bio-scanners to see if anyone is there."

"Way ahead of ya, but no-one's there, just a lot of insects, rats, you know the typical things you expect to find in an underground portion of the city."

Raven shuddered in digust.

"Ew." was her response. Robin upon hearing Cyborg, turned to proceed towards the underground city, he turned his head towards the team and said,

"Let's move."

There were hundreds of bugs scurrying on the ground, as Cyborg had pointed out, however noone didn't notice a small green cockroach, then again if they noticed it, would they be surprised?

The titans began to run down the pathway again.

'_Phew! That was close'  
_  
Once again the green cockroach began to move as fast as it legs can along the wall. The entire pathway itself was a good 2km long, at least, for a cockroach, it was a marathon. It was going to be long, but Beastboy certainly fit enough to run marathons.

It turns out the pathway was used for vehicles, the titans began to walk beside the wall the rest of the way as ingoing vehicles filled with armed men rode the right lane, and outgoing vehicles filled with wounded men, rode the left. As the titans and beastboy got closer, the sound of gun fire, explosions, and screams got louder and louder.

The loud and constant moans of dying soldiers sent shivers up the spines of even the Titans and Beastboy. For the Titans, this is becoming less of a search and capture mission and becoming more of a rescue mission. Whoever this Deathstroke guy is, he sounded tough.

Beastboy haunted by the moans thought,_'Underground Chicago's never been this loud'_

When the Titans finally reached the end of the pathway the were met by a ghastly sight.

Half the city was in flames and the guards or what's left of them were hiding behind a makeshift barrier made of rubble just a mere 40ft from them shooting at...Robots. The dead piled all along the barrier, those guards died where they stood. The pile was thick enough that it could technically form a 2nd barrier to take cover in. The guards chose not use them as body shields, that gave the Titans the impression that some form of comradeship existed between the guards.

Robin narrowed his eyes at the robots, the robots were either agile robotic ninjas with laser pistols with a black colour scheme or big hulking robots with laser canons in its palms and eye with a white colour scheme. Then it hit them. THEY WERE SLADE'S ROBOTS.

(A/N just to clear things up the ninja bots will be called robots, the big hulking ones will be called bots)

"What's Slade robots doing with Deathstroke?" Inquired Terra.

"Only one way to find out, TITANS GO!"

With that order said, they leaped over the barrier (flew in Raven and Stafire's case).

Robin engaged the robots with his bo-staff, he immediately rammed his staff through the 1st robot, the staff went through it's chest at out the other end. He then lifted his bo-staff and threw the impaled robots at a group of 5 other robots, they all exploded on impact. Many of the robots began to run towards him while shooting their pistols. He spun his staff to deflect the shots, and then threw 3 explosive disks in kind. Another dozen robots were destroyed. Panting, Robin took a short breather before barely dodging a punch by a bot. He swung his staff against its head and it did, _nothing_. Robin widened his eyes as he received a back-hand by the bot, sending him flying through a building. The bot began to shoot its canons at Robin. Robin, being himself, gracefully side-step each volley, however that didn't stop it from hitting the beams of the building. The structure began to collapse, Robin ran through the rubble to avoid the debris. He however tripped over, of all things, a flip-flop and fell on his stomach. He saw a large piece of concrete falling towards him. He gulped and only watched as the source of his short and painful death rapidly approached. He closed his eyes, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes only to see the Tamaranean beauty lifting the concrete above him.

"Thanks Star."

Starfire only smiled as she offered her hand to help him get up.

As he grabbed his hand, they both blushed, Robin more so than Star. They held it for a while, until Robin realized the situation they were in.

"Star, we have a city to save." With that said, he let go and ran towards where he thought the lumbering piece of metal would be. Starfire sighed, romance will have to wait until after the mission. She then followed Robin in his search for more enemies, the search wasn't long as they stumbled upon another bot, or was it the same bot, noone could really tell. Immediately, the bot fired on them with his eye canon, it was met by Starfire's eye beam. The Star's green beam was going against the bot's red beam, _and losing._However, it gave more than enough time for Robin to throw 5 explosive disks at it. Upon explosion, the red beam dissipated as well allowing Star's green beam to hit the bot. As the smoke settled, the bot was on the ground without a head. 1 bot down.

There was no time to rest as more bots began to walk down the street. Firing their canons. Starfire was hit by one of the beams and was sent crashing against a car 3 blocks away.

"STARFIRE!" cried Robin in his trademark scream.

He could barely go toe to toe with one bot, let alone dozens of them. He thought that he was royally screwed. Then he was greeted with a sight for sore eyes. Cyborg was firing both his sonic armcanons into the bots. He combined both sonic beams to create one concentrated and more potent beam. He fire 4 such shots, leaving 4 bots with large gaping holes in them.

Cyborg smirked and said, "Booya!"

Robin smiled, but when he turned around he saw several robots, including 1 right in front of him. Immediately he rammed his staff into it and threw it against more robots. He then detached his bo-staff into 2 small staffs which extended into 2 whole bo-staffs. He narrowed his eyes as he proceeded to destroy the robots, while Cyborg handled the bots.

Meanwhile, Terra and Raven busy throwing objects with their powers. 3 bots fired on them. Raven made an obsidian shield to block the shots, Terra then lifted a large rock and threw it to the 2 bots. The bots were pulverised. More bots and robots came down the street, and they began to throw objects again. They were so focused on what's happening in front of them, that a robot managed to sneak behind them. Raven sensed something, only to be shot in the back by a laser blast. Terra was horrified,

"Raven!" She glanced up at the robot, glaring at it, and as if on cue without moving her hands, a rock smashed in its head. At the same time she summoned a mud pool from below ground. Raven landed in its liquid recesses, but Terra pulled her out. Terra floated back down to Raven, when she then created a rock dome structure to protect them. It wasn't as durable as Raven's shield, but it will do for now. Raven eventually regained her senses, she rubbed her back and winced at the pain of her burned flesh, a blue aura appeared around her hand and she began to heal her wound. Terra felt relief. Though it was only temporary. The dome was very close to breaking and she could feel it. Suddenly, Terra spread her arms side ways, the dome broke apart and flew in every direction, destroying every bot and robot around them. To say Terra and Raven were exhausted was understatement. They didn't know how long they could keep up or if they could keep up. Terra took out her communicator to contact Robin, but Robin called in first.

"Terra, Raven, what's your status?!"

"We're both tired, Raven got shot in the back, but she's healing herself now. Robin how are you doing?"

"Starfire's down, Cyborg's doing well, but is losing a lot of energy, and I'm

Robin didn't know what to say, he has been shot twice in the arm, and wears many bruises. Should he lie to Terra to give her hope, or tell her the truth, and maybe lower her morale?

"I'm just really tired." He did tell the truth, just not all of it.

Raven voice then came up,

"We should regroup, it's no use fighting against these things in small groups."

Robin agreed with Raven.

"Regroup behind the barrier, if you don't remember it's on-

"We remembered where it is, Robin." replied Terra.

"Alright, be careful you two, we'll meet you there ASAP." -communicator link ended-

"C'mon Raven, let's go."

They proceeded to the barrier, on the way they destroyed a few dozen bots and robots, they finally regrouped with the rest of the team.

The whole team was battered and bruised, but not defeated.

Marching along the main road were close to 300 robots and bots. Starfire had finally awakened, but she was weak by absence of the sun.

The situation was grim, the Titans were on their last legs, despite their training and experience, they know when they're beat.

"Robin, what are we gonna do, we can't beat those things, there's too many of them"

It took a while for Robin to respond to Cyborg, he was scared, genuinely scared and not afraid to show it.

"I don't know Cyborg, I just don't- Robin was interrupted by another rumble. The titans poked their heads above the barrier only to see the street below the marching machines cave in. Not a single machine remained active. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg turned towards Terra and Raven with shocked eyes and gaping jaws.

Raven broke the silence (ironically), and said,

"If either me or Terra attempted that even on full strength, we'd be in a coma."

There was a pregnant pause. The pause was soon replaced by roaring cheer. One such guard was so cheerful he opened sweared, something that was complete violation of the rules. Though everyone was too happy to care.

One such cheerful guard cried out,

"ALRIGHT, WE WON! WE FUCKING WON! C'MON LET'S GET OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE AND WATCH THE SUPERBOWL!"

The bold guard was responded with more cheers. As he walked triumphantly towards the pathway, with other guards in tow, a shot rang out, and a hole appeared on his head, followed a thump caused by his falling body.

Everyone turned around and saw a lone man standing on a roof. The man was heavily built, towering at 6'5, he wasn't a man to be messed with. As he jumped down from the rooftop, his identity wasn't revealed as he was standing in the shadows.

"Ah Titans, it is good to see you again. Captain Durnham, if you please, step aside, or face the consequences." The man's tone was unmistakeable to either the titans or the captain.

"_Slade" _responded behind Robin's clenched teeth.

"_Deathstroke" _replied the captain.

The 2 leaders looked at each other in disbelief, then Robin said,

"Who are you talking about? THAT'S SLADE. My team fought him in Jump City so we should know!"

"Who are _you _talking about? THAT'S DEATHSTROKE THE TERMINATOR! My old police team and Batman fought him back in Gotham. You wouldn't know since left the city years ago."

Robin and the captain continued to glare at each other only to be interrupted by a chuckle.

"You are both right for as you can see-

Slade/Deathstroke stepped out of the shadows.

"Deathstroke and Slade are one and the same."


	5. Chapter 5

For a while I couldn't decide whether to call Slade, _Slade or Deathstroke. _I decided Slade as it is shorter to type.

Slade took out his bo-staff as he prepared to engaged the Teen Titans and whoever was left in the guard.

"What you have defeated was a demonstration of why machine cannot replace man, isn't that right, _Cyborg. _Cyborg was pissed off at his comment and prepared to rush him solo. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cyborg, Slade is merely goading you into attacking him, please do not fall for his evil tricks." Cyborg eased at Starfire's words.

For a good minute or 2 Slade and the Titans were staring at each other waiting for the other to make the 1st move. The 1st move would belong to the Titans.

"TITANS GO!" The Titans charged at Slade but he stood still. He did something unexpected. At the last second, Slade jumped over and away from the Titans...and towards the vulnerable guardsmen. They fired upon him, but he deflected the shots with his bo-staff. He then began to make short-work of them. He swung his bo-staff in a full circle, knocking out a dozen guards. He then swung at another guard, knocking him out and using him as a body shield just before he was again fired upon. When they stopped, he threw the trashed body at them, and them charged them. Some of the guards were dumb and brave enough to fight him hand-to-hand, their basic training in the police force were no match for Slade as he knocked out one after another. Eventually, the only "non" superhero left was the Captain himself. All this took place in less than 10 secs. The titans were merely looking on in shock and horror.

Slade swung his staff at the captain. He blocked it with his right forearm, but now it was broken. Nonetheless, Slade kept swinging his staff from every side. Yet, the captain blocked each strike. He then punched Slade in the face with his left hand and Slade backed up a bit grabbing his pained face. Dazed and stunned, it looked like the captain may actually defeat Slade if he pressed his advantage. With his newfound confidence, he tried to kick his stunned form, but Slade grabbed his foot with one hand it without even looking up.

"You always were easy to fool, _Captain"_

He then twisted his ankle and threw him across the street, taking him out of the fight. He turned to the Titans who had resumed their fighting stances.

"That was quite boring, I do hope you titans can put up a fight." Slade then resumed his fighting stance.

Without saying, titans go, they charged forward.

Starfire was throwing starbolts, Terra was throwing rocks, Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon and Raven was throwing other objects. Slade easily side-stepped their attacks.  
Robin then threw 3 batarangs at Slade. He deflected it of course, only to see Robin's foot colliding with his mask. Slade was sent flying into the air, Starfire who was flying at high speeds then punched Slade in the gut which caused him to crash onto the street. Robin sought to redo this combo by throwing 3 more batarangs at him. It was again deflected, but instead of getting kicked again, Slade bent backwards, letting Robin soar by. But before he was out of his reach, he then grabbed his cape and swung him against Starfire, which sent her flying across the block. He threw Robin at Cyborg's charging figure, Cyborg was knocked down by the impact, and Robin was knocked out. Pleased with his work, he didn't noticed a rock ramming his side. He was sent crashing into a building. Raven (after making sure noone was in the building) made it collapse on him.

Terra smirked, "If that doesn't stop him, then I don't know what will." Raven also smirked at what she did. Their confidence fled them as they heard Slade's voice, behind them.

"You tell me." He then swung his bo staff at Terra sending her flying into a street post. He then swung his staff at Raven, she blocked his fierce attacks with her shield, but she and him know this wasn't going to last long. Then in a superhuman effort he swung his staff 14 times in less than a second, 1 against her head, 3 against her torso, 3 against her arms, and 3 against her legs, all 13 of which were blocked miraculously. He last swing was against her feet, she couldn't react in time, and thus she was swept off her feet and fell on her back. Slade slammed his staff into her chest 5 times, causing her to cough out blood each time. He then prepared to deal the killing blow which was slamming the staff into her neck. She was saved by a blast, a sonic blast. Cyborg stood over her looking concern.

"Hey Raven, you alright?"

Raven was in too much pain to respond. Cyborg clenched his teeth in anger and faced Slade who had his arms crossed and was standing within leaping distance.

As Slade has predicted, Cyborg attacked Slade in blind rage. Cyborg cocked his right arm, when then turned into an armcannon, which had a large blow glow that was growing larger. With his left arm he grabbed his right cannon and dragged it against the wall beside him as he ran towards Slade. (A/N If you have watch Naruto, not the Shippuden, this scene is supposed to look like the time Sasuke ran towards Itachi with a chidori in his hand it was a pretty cool scene.) He then roared and swung his right arm against Slade. Slade side-stepped his attack. At the same time he grabbed Cyborg's right arm and ripped it off with such force that it spun Cyborg, he then grabbed his left arm at ripped it off. Cyborg fell to his knees screaming in pain, but Slade who had both arms in his hands swung them against both sides of his head. Cyborg fell unconscious. He then noticed Robin trying to claw his way towards him.

'_Ah Robin' _Slade calmly walked towards Robin. Robin who heard his footsteps, couldn't see him.

"Robin, look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Robin leaned on his arms as he tried to stand up, but he couldn't, he was in too much pain, he was too tired, too tired to even raise his head. He did however see a metal boot collide with his face sending him flying a good 5 metres and landing hard on his back.

"A gave you the chance to fight me, and this is how you repay me!" He kicked Robin's side, making his body skid across the ground.

"You ingrateful child, I gave you a chance to fight alongside me and together we could've been great." Slade breathed in deeply many times as he suppressed his rage. He continued his monologue.

" Your teammates can't save you, and you can't save yourself. Take a good look Robin, THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" As he said this Slade raised his staff preparing to ram it into his bloodied head. He was however interrupted as a piece of metal which used to be a robot hit his side.

"You may have sent your bricks for brains robots against me, but even you should've known that it can't stop a professional, _Deathstroke_ or should I call you Slade_."_

Beastboy stepped out of the shadows so that he and Slade can see each other face to face.

Slade collected himself after the attack and faced Beastboy and instantly remembered him, even though he hasn't seem him in years Beastboy's costume hasn't changed.

Slade began taunt Beastboy, little did he know his insults hit a little to close to home for Beastboy.

"So Bats decided to take your leash off you, good for you, but strays like you shouldn't be fighting people like me."

_Beastboy_ narrowed his eyes at Slade, he was seething with anger, but he calmed himself down, and decided to give him a taste of his on medicine.

"How about you, _Slade_, going after teenagers now."

"They're not just teenagers, they're the Teen Titans, the next generation of heroes.!" replied Slade.  
Yep. He definitely never heard of the Teen Titans, Beastboy chuckled.

"Didn't know you had a thing for teenagers, and looking by the way you treat Robin, I didn't know that the great Deathstroke _swung _that way."

Beastboy chuckled again, but it turned into a full-blown laugh. It was Slade's turned to be pissed.

"You foolish child, if you, Batman, and Robin # 2 could barely defeat me back then, what makes you think you could defeat me now."

"Like you said, Deathstroke, Batman doesn't have a leash on me anymore."

Beastboy sounded cocky, but he knew better than to underestimate Slade, he was unsure of whether he would win or not.  
Slade on the other hand underestimated Beastboy completely, thinking he was still the good, but not great fighter he was 7 years ago.

Slade made one of the biggest no-no's in fighting, charging at a misjudged enemy. He swung his staff against Beastboy from both sides. Beastboy, however, blocked them with his armoured forearms. He then changed tactics, he then tried to thrust the bo-staff into his chest. He easily side-stepped Slade's quick attack and grabbed onto the staff. He then punched his abdomen very hard, causing Slade's upper half to move forward. He then jumped and raised his left knee against Slade's chin as hard as he can, dislocating his jaw and sending him into the air. He wasn't done yet, Beastboy leaped into the air and gave Slade a fierce axe kick to his chest, breaking at least 2 ribs and sending him crashing into a fire hydrant, water spewed from the hydrant causing Slade to roll onto his back. He realized that he had underestimating, Beastboy, or _Slick, _the alias he was called back in Gotham.

"C'mon Slade, a staff, REALLY? You've must been playing around with them like chew toys. Take out your sword Slade, show me how _Deathstroke_ fights.

By this time, the titans were awake and conscious, albeit barely, they couldn't see the fight properly, but they could hit. Hard blows colliding, solids breaking, and flurry of taunts and insults. What was most shocking wasn't the fact that this _fighter _hadn't lost yet, it was that Slade wielded or use to wield a sword. The sword was every bit more than the staff, and he never even used it on the Titans. They collectively thought maybe he was playing around as the mystery man had said.

Slade then drew out a long, sleek, but deadly sword from its shaft, the sound that it made during its release was frightening for the Titans and at the very least intimidating for Beastboy. Though he didn't show it on the outside, inside he was panicking thinking

'_Why didn't I finish him off? STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID...'_

Slade finally spoke up

"You may have defeated Slade,"

Gazing at his magnificent sword, Slade held up his sword for the world to see. He then faced Beastboy.

"I cannot say the same for_ Deathstroke_."


	6. Chapter 6

For a while I couldn't decide whether to call Slade, _Slade or Deathstroke. _I decided Slade as it is shorter to type. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Slade took out his bo-staff as he prepared to engaged the Teen Titans and whoever was left in the guard.

"What you have defeated was a demonstration of why machine cannot replace man, isn't that right, _Cyborg. _Cyborg was pissed off at his comment and prepared to rush him solo. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cyborg, Slade is merely goading you into attacking him, please do not fall for his evil tricks." Cyborg eased at Starfire's words.

For a good minute or 2 Slade and the Titans were staring at each other waiting for the other to make the 1st move. The 1st move would belong to the Titans.

"TITANS GO!" The Titans charged at Slade but he stood still. He did something unexpected. At the last second, Slade jumped over and away from the Titans...and towards the vulnerable guardsmen. They fired upon him, but he deflected the shots with his bo-staff. He then began to make short-work of them. He swung his bo-staff in a full circle, knocking out a dozen guards. He then swung at another guard, knocking him out and using him as a body shield just before he was again fired upon. When they stopped, he threw the trashed body at them, and them charged them. Some of the guards were dumb and brave enough to fight him hand-to-hand, their basic training in the police force were no match for Slade as he knocked out one after another. Eventually, the only "non" superhero left was the Captain himself. All this took place in less than 10 secs. The titans were merely looking on in shock and horror.

Slade swung his staff at the captain. He blocked it with his right forearm, but now it was broken. Nonetheless, Slade kept swinging his staff from every side. Yet, the captain blocked each strike. He then punched Slade in the face with his left hand and Slade backed up a bit grabbing his pained face. Dazed and stunned, it looked like the captain may actually defeat Slade if he pressed his advantage. With his newfound confidence, he tried to kick his stunned form, but Slade grabbed his foot with one hand it without even looking up.

"You always were easy to fool, _Captain"_

He then twisted his ankle and threw him across the street, taking him out of the fight. He turned to the Titans who had resumed their fighting stances.

"That was quite boring, I do hope you titans can put up a fight." Slade then resumed his fighting stance.

Without saying, titans go, they charged forward.

Starfire was throwing starbolts, Terra was throwing rocks, Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon and Raven was throwing other objects. Slade easily side-stepped their attacks.  
Robin then threw 3 batarangs at Slade. He deflected it of course, only to see Robin's foot colliding with his mask. Slade was sent flying into the air, Starfire who was flying at high speeds then punched Slade in the gut which caused him to crash onto the street. Robin sought to redo this combo by throwing 3 more batarangs at him. It was again deflected, but instead of getting kicked again, Slade bent backwards, letting Robin soar by. But before he was out of his reach, he then grabbed his cape and swung him against Starfire, which sent her flying across the block. He threw Robin at Cyborg's charging figure, Cyborg was knocked down by the impact, and Robin was knocked out. Pleased with his work, he didn't noticed a rock ramming his side. He was sent crashing into a building. Raven (after making sure noone was in the building) made it collapse on him.

Terra smirked, "If that doesn't stop him, then I don't know what will." Raven also smirked at what she did. Their confidence fled them as they heard Slade's voice, behind them.

"You tell me."

|He then swung his bo staff at Terra sending her flying into a street post. He then swung his staff at Raven, she blocked his fierce attacks with her shield, but she and him know this wasn't going to last long. Then in a superhuman effort he swung his staff 14 times in less than a second, 1 against her head, 3 against her torso, 3 against her arms, and 3 against her legs, all 13 of which were blocked miraculously. He last swing was against her feet, she couldn't react in time, and thus she was swept off her feet and fell on her back. Slade slammed his staff into her chest 5 times, causing her to cough out blood each time. He then prepared to deal the killing blow which was slamming the staff into her neck. She was saved by a blast, a sonic blast. Cyborg stood over her looking concern.

"Hey Raven, you alright?"

Raven was in too much pain to respond. Cyborg clenched his teeth in anger and faced Slade who had his arms crossed and was standing within leaping distance.

As Slade has predicted, Cyborg attacked Slade in blind rage. Cyborg cocked his right arm, when then turned into an armcannon, which had a large blow glow that was growing larger. With his left arm he grabbed his right cannon and dragged it against the wall beside him as he ran towards Slade. (A/N If you have watch Naruto, not the Shippuden, this scene is supposed to look like the time Sasuke ran towards Itachi with a chidori in his hand it was a pretty cool scene.) He then roared and swung his right arm against Slade. Slade side-stepped his attack. At the same time he grabbed Cyborg's right arm and ripped it off with such force that it spun Cyborg, he then grabbed his left arm at ripped it off. Cyborg fell to his knees screaming in pain, but Slade who had both arms in his hands swung them against both sides of his head. Cyborg fell unconscious. He then noticed Robin trying to claw his way towards him.

'_Ah Robin' _Slade calmly walked towards Robin. Robin who heard his footsteps, couldn't see him.

"Robin, look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Robin leaned on his arms as he tried to stand up, but he couldn't, he was in too much pain, he was too tired, too tired to even raise his head. He did however see a metal boot collide with his face sending him flying a good 5 metres and landing hard on his back.

"A gave you the chance to fight me, and this is how you repay me!" He kicked Robin's side, making his body skid across the ground.

"You ingrateful child, I gave you a chance to fight alongside me and together we could've been great." Slade breathed in deeply many times as he suppressed his rage. He continued his monologue.

" Your teammates can't save you, and you can't save yourself. Take a good look Robin, THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!" As he said this Slade raised his staff preparing to ram it into his bloodied head. He was however interrupted as a piece of metal which used to be a robot hit his side.

"You may have sent your bricks for brains robots against me, but even you should've known that it can't stop a professional, _Deathstroke_ or should I call you Slade_."_

Beastboy stepped out of the shadows so that he and Slade can see each other face to face.

Slade collected himself after the attack and faced Beastboy and instantly remembered him, even though he hasn't seem him in years Beastboy's costume hasn't changed.

Slade began taunt Beastboy, little did he know his insults hit a little to close to home for Beastboy.

"So Bats decided to take your leash off you, good for you, but strays like you shouldn't be fighting people like me."

_Beastboy_ narrowed his eyes at Slade, he was seething with anger, but he calmed himself down, and decided to give him a taste of his on medicine.

"How about you, _Slade_, going after teenagers now."

"They're not just teenagers, they're the Teen Titans, the next generation of heroes.!" replied Slade.  
Yep. He definitely never heard of the Teen Titans, Beastboy chuckled.

"Didn't know you had a thing for teenagers, and looking by the way you treat Robin, I didn't know that the great Deathstroke _swung _that way."

Beastboy chuckled again, but it turned into a full-blown laugh. It was Slade's turned to be pissed.

"You foolish child, if you, Batman, and Robin # 2 could barely defeat me back then, what makes you think you could defeat me now."

"Like you said, Deathstroke, Batman doesn't have a leash on me anymore."

Beastboy sounded cocky, but he knew better than to underestimate Slade, he was unsure of whether he would win or not.  
Slade on the other hand underestimated Beastboy completely, thinking he was still the good, but not great fighter he was 7 years ago.

Slade made one of the biggest no-no's in fighting, charging at a misjudged enemy. He swung his staff against Beastboy from both sides. Beastboy, however, blocked them with his armoured forearms. He then changed tactics, he then tried to thrust the bo-staff into his chest. He easily side-stepped Slade's quick attack and grabbed onto the staff. He then punched his abdomen very hard, causing Slade's upper half to move forward. He then jumped and raised his left knee against Slade's chin as hard as he can, dislocating his jaw and sending him into the air. He wasn't done yet, Beastboy leaped into the air and gave Slade a fierce axe kick to his chest, breaking at least 2 ribs and sending him crashing into a fire hydrant, water spewed from the hydrant causing Slade to roll onto his back. He realized that he had underestimated Beastboy, or _Slick, _the alias he was called back in Gotham.

"C'mon Slade, a staff, REALLY? You've must been playing around with them like chew toys. Take out your sword Slade, show me how _Deathstroke _fights.

By this time, the titans were awake and conscious, albeit barely, they couldn't see the fight properly, but they could hit. Hard blows colliding, solids breaking, and flurry of taunts and insults. What was most shocking wasn't the fact that this _fighter _hadn't lost yet, it was that Slade wielded or use to wield a sword. The sword was every bit more than the staff, and he never even used it on the Titans. They collectively thought maybe he was playing around as the mystery man had said.

Slade then drew out a long, sleek, but deadly sword from its shaft, the sound that it made during its release was frightening for the Titans and at the very least intimidating for Beastboy. Though he didn't show it on the outside, inside he was panicking thinking

'_Why didn't I finish him off? STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID...'_

Slade finally spoke up

"You may have defeated Slade,"

Gazing at his magnificent sword, Slade held up his sword for the world to see. He then faced Beastboy.

"I cannot say the same for_ Deathstroke_."


	7. Chapter 7

Deathstroke walked towards Beastboy with a menacing sword in one hand and a bo staff in the other. Beastboy only backed up, he needed to evaluate his situation not attack him blindly.

"Catch me if you can, LOSER!"

With that said, Beastboy sprinted down the street and away from him. Deathstroke growled in frustration and gripped his weapons harder.

"Don't think I know you are awake, _Titans. _Once the boy is dead, I'll deal with you all painfully."

He then also sprinted down the street. The Titans could only lie there and wait for whoever won the fight, hoping it was the mystery man or boy.

After sprinting a good 10 minutes, Beastboy turned right into a alley, found an entrance into the sewer and jumped right in. Catching his breath in the sewers wasn't one of his best ideas. Oh well.

'_Damn this place REEKS, I know sewers carry human waste and all, BUT WOULD IT KILL THE GOVERNMENT to put air fresheners down here?'_

He then heard a small splash from around the corner. His heart rate quickened and fear dominated his mind.

'_Calm down just calm down, it was probably just a rat or something.'_

He then walked towards the corner where he heard the splash. As he neared the corner, Deathstroke jumped out from around the corner and striked Beastboy with both his weapons. He barely managed to block the thrusting blade with both of his forearms, but he couldn't block the staff. The staff was thrusted into his sternum, cracking it, sending Beastboy flying down the sewers. Superhuman or not, Deathstroke packed quite a punch. Beastboy managed to collect himself, his vision was blurry at first. As it became clearer, Deathstroke came into view striking him again with both weapons. This time, he wasn't caught off guard, he dodged the blade, deflected the bo staff and proceeded to punch Deathstroke in his ribs, only to be disappointed as he got kneed in the face. Once again he was sent flying down the sewers. Beastboy got up, but he was hurt real bad, his right forearm was broken, as well as several of his ribs, on top on that his body ached like hell, this was not the routine night mission he had expected everyday for the 2 years he operated in Chicago. Panted heavily as Deathstroke walked towards him, he smirked behind his mask as he saw Slick/Beastboy so beaten and exhausted. Beastboy looked like he was on his last legs.

"You may be a training robot in front of me, but even you survive that."

No response was heard, just some heavy laboured breathing.

"What's the matter _Slick,_too hurt to fight like a man!"

Beastboy deeply several times trying to control his anger. He was also thinking about how to beat Deathstroke. He has 2 weapons, and he could only block one at a time. Not to mention Deathstroke reacted quicker and was overall quicker. He decided to tap into his primal instincts, giving them just the tiniest bit of control. It was the only way. He closed his eyes shut for a while and then opened them. He then raised his head up to Deathstroke.

"I'm not a man, I'M AN ANIMAL."

Beastboy roared, and as he did so, claws grew out of his black gloves. His appearance didn't change, aside from the claws, but now he was full of energy, primal energy. Deathstroke held his weapons in an X formation and started to back away.

Beastboy growled and attacked Deathstroke with unbridled fury. As he did so, Deathstroke striked back with sword. As the sword swung, Beastboy blocked the sword and kicked the wrist carry the sword, a loud crack was heard indicating that he broke his wrist and dropped the sword. Despite the broken wrist, Deathstroke held his staff with both of is hands in a manner as if he was taming a tiger. Beastboy quickly grabbed with both his hands. He charged with such momentum that Deathstroke was able to use his initial strength to throw him off his staff and across the sewers again. Beastboy crashed into a wall created cracks behind him. Deathstroke did not give Beastboy the luxury of recovery, he quickly went to Beastboy and swung his staff multiple times against his stunned form. Beastboy didn't defend himself from that, he simply couldn't. With 1 final swing, Deathstroke sent Beastboy crashing into the sewer water, AND submerging below the polluted water. Deathstroke smirked at his achievement as Beastboy failed to resurface after 15 seconds.

As Deathstroke was walking back to the Titans, he saw them trying to help themselves. Raven was healing herself, Starfire tended to Robin with her limited, but valuable medical experience, and Terra looked like she just woke up from a deep slumber. Cyborg was limbless so he couldn't help himself, and noone else had enough knowledge in science, math, and technology to fix him.

"Hello Titans"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced Deathstroke. Everyone was saddened, even Raven. Though they didn't know the mystery person. They thought that he was dead, and that he had gave up his life, so that they could live a few more minutes. Deathstroke was walking on a limp, he was heavily bruised, badly bloodied, and has many broken bones during his short, but tiring encounter with _Slick. _It was bittersweet for them to know that he gave Deathstroke a run for his money, the fight that had happened looked like it could've gone either way.

"I told you I would come back, now you all will die. Starting with you."

He pointed the staff towards Robin.

"Robin, you will be the 1st titan do die by my hands."

With that said, he ran forward, determined to deal Robin the final blow.

* * *

**P.S DEATHSTROKE VS. BEASTBOY IS COMING TO A CLOSE, IT WILL FINISH IN 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS, BUT IT IS DEFINITELY NOT THE ENDING, OR THE MIDPOINT. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS A 100K+WORD STORY SO YEAH.**

**REVIEW&ENJOY!**

  
**OH AND DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**


	8. Chapter 8

Beastboy was indeed drowning. His body was in too much pain to respond to his brain's commands. His mind wanted to keep fighting, but his body wanted relief, rest, _death. _The last thing he saw was Deathstroke standing as he fell into the polluted depths.

-Flashback-

'_Push yourself, you can never get anywhere without pushing yourself!'_

_'I can't Mento, its too hard.'_

_At age 8, Mento was trying to train Beastboy to fight in his large animal forms for more than a minute._

_'Beastboy, if you can't push yourself, than you don't deserve to be on this team, you've shown nothing, but disappointment, NOTHING!'_

_'Steve, please, he's trying his hardest, you must believe him'_

_'Then he's not trying hard enough, Rita, if this boy doesn't man up, I don't think he'll make it in the real world.'_

_Mento faced Beastboy who is currently a mammoth destroying the training bots._

_'17 seconds left Beastboy.'_

_The fatigue that comes with morphing into large animals was huge, Beastboy muscles were strained to the point of being putty._

_'15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10'_

_The mammoth clenched his teeth._

_'9, 8, 7, 6'_

_His legs were buckling more than ever before._

_'5, 4, 3,'_

_The mammoth fell on its side and morphed back into an exhausted Beastboy. Mento narrowed his eyes at him, and growled in frustration._

_'Nice job, kid, YOU FAILED, AGAIN.'_

_Beastboy's ears pointed downwards in sadness. Mento sighed in disappointment._

_' Get some rest, meet me in the training room in 30 minutes. We'll discuss what would be the proper punishment for your incompetence'_

_'Yes, sir' Beastboy went to his room to rest, he'll need it for whatever gruelling exercises Mento had in store for him in the training room._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Beastboy eyes tightened at the depressing memory. He then remembered Batman. He never really talks to Beastboy, but with his body language he wasn't better than Mento.

-FLASHBACK-

_3 years after previous flashback_

_Beastboy was quickly rolling and lunging, punching, kicking and launching punching bags across the training room. He managed to send 16 punching bags flying across the room as it broke off from its chains in less than 20 seconds. What Beastboy did could give Dick Grayson, Batman's first apprentice a run for his money._

_'How did I do?'_

_'I've seen Joker punch faster than you.' Batman was lying, but he trying to get a rise out of Beastboy. He was capable of superhuman feats, he wanted to see how far it could go._

_'Yeah, but I bet he can't punch harder me' That was VERY true._

_'Garfield, what did I tell you about underestimating, underestimating gets you hurt, it may also get you killed.'_

_Jason walked behind Batman and placed a hand on his shoulder._

_'C'mon Bruce, he beat my best record last year, and according to our records, he already beat your record 4 months ago.'_

_Beastboy lightened up at Jason's statement. He knew that he beat Jason's record, he didn't know that he had beaten Batman's record._

_'The thing is Jason, you and I are just humans, Garfield is a superhuman, what he achieved so far was expected. I want to find out how far he goes.'_

_Jason whispered to Batman's ear,_

_'You don't think he's trying hard enough? C'mon, he's sweating a lot, training half the day, tell me that's not hard work.'_

_'Working hard is when work becomes your life, working hard is when you keep trying reach for a goal that seemed unattainable. Yes, Garfield is working hard. No, he isn't working hard enough." With that said Batman turned around and walked away._

_Beastboy overheard the whole conversation, Batman was aware of it, after all he does have superhuman hearing. Batman may not be direct as Mento, but he just as indirect as Mento is direct._

_'Ah don't sweat it Garfield, Batman's always like this. You know, you kinda get used to it after a while.'_

_'I already got used to it years ago, doesn't mean I like it Jason.'_

_Beastboy allowed himself to fall to the floor, catching himself with 1 hand. He began doing 1 arm push-ups._

_'1, 2, 3, 4...'_

FLASHBACK ENDED-

_'Damn, I'm a superhuman and just got my butt kicked by a REGULAR human. Even I'm disappointed with myself.'_

'_No, he may have kicked my butt this time, but I'm gonna kick his butt, PERMANENTLY!'_

His primal fury returned, his healing factor increased 5 fold. He opened his eyes suddenly, he swam quickly up to the surface. As he broke out of the surface and climbed onto a cat-walk and began to sniff for Deathstroke.

_'He's not here, he must be up there.'_

Beastboy quickly ran down the sewers, looking for the quickest exit to the surface.

-Above the sewers-

"Robin, you will be the 1st titan do die by my hands."

With that said, he ran forward, determined to deal Robin the final blow.

All the other Titans stood in front of Robin, ready to defend him to the last.

Terra tried making several rock barriers to block his path, Deathstroke simple side-stepped each of them. Starfire was launching a desperate barrage of starbolts, all of which we're inaccurate, thus easy to dodge. As he got closer, Terra tried to make a rock dome again. Deathstroke destroyed the rock with multiple swings of his staff. Raven tried to make a shield, but she collasped in doing so. Cyborg was still immobile and Starfire was back-handed by Deathstroke.

"Pleasure fighting you Titans, but all good things must come to an end."

He then tried to slam his staff into Robin and his left forearm was grabbed. He looked up in horror to see _Slick's _helmet.

"Think again."

With that said, Beastboy gave Deathstroke a fierce uppercut, dislocating his jaw again (WHAT'S WITH THE DISLOCATIONS), cracking it as well. He was sent flying into the air. Beastboy followed suite and kicked Deathstroke's chest with both of his feet. He then shifted his weight downwards so that he would land with Deathstroke beneath his feet. It was a painfully sickening landing. He then proceeded to punching his face very hard multiple times in the mask. The mask was cracking beneath the intense beating of his punches. Eventually, the mask broke apart revealing a bloodied grisly face with grey hair and facial hair. Deathstroke was still conscious, breathing heavily. His nose was broken, so his mouth hung open, taking in as much air as he could get. Beastboy lifted him up by the throat, Deathstroke did not resist. Bloodied, broken, and exhausted, he knew that he was defeated.

"You lose."

He punched Deathstroke in the face, making him lose consciousness. He dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. He looked to his left and saw the teen titans on the ground either unconscious or barely conscious. Captain Durham and a few other guards who woke up from their slumber and dozens of policemen walked up to Beastboy,

"We can take him off your hands."

"Thanks." Beastboy gladly gave the captain the unconscious Deathstroke.

"On behalf of Chicago and her police force we owe you a great debt, uh, mystery man. How can we repay you?"

"2 things, first I need a car to drive the uhhhhhhhhh...

"Teen Titans?"

"Yeah them, and drive them to my place where they can recuperate, then I'll drive it back to you guys and walk home."

"But why not simply give them to the hospital?"

"Let's say that when the public hears that 5 high-profile heroes are in the hospital, there'll be a lot of attention, unwanted attention."

Beastboy gently placed the Titans on the seats of the police car, strapping the seatbelts for them, safety first. He then sat on the driver's seat and start-up the car.

"And second, stop kissing the asses of rich pansies, corruption ain't healthy on any level." He then drove towards the pathway, while the police dwell in their thoughts and opinions.

-5 days later-

A female robotic voice said,

'System rebooted'

An eerie humming noise began to fill the room, and Cyborgs body and eye began to glow white.

'_All systems online. Have a nice day.'_

Cyborg's human eyes sprung open, only to see a simple roof, no more than 3 metres above him.

He turned to his left, he saw Terra lying on a bed with lots of tubes, needles all around her. She was also connected to a heart monitor which made a 'beep' every second. He also saw Raven lying on a bed as well, she wasn't floating meaning she isn't in a healing trance and that worried Cyborg, but he remembered that she stops her healing trances which she is close to recovery. To his right he saw Starfire with bandages covering all over her stomach, and like Terra she was connected to lots of tubes, needles, and a heart monitor. Robin wasn't much better off, he had noticeably less needles and tubes connected to him, but he had an oxygen mask on.

"You're awake."

Startled by the voice, he for a second thought that Deathstroke orchestrated this. But as he turned to his right, he saw a tall, black costume figure leaning on the wall. It wasn't Deathstroke, it was, to him at least, that _guy._

"You..you did all this"

He glanced back at his teammates.

"Thank yo-"

Beastboy held his hands up in defence.

"WHOA, WHOA! Hehheh. I didn't do that, I hired some doctors, scientists, and engineers for S.T.A.R. labs to help you guys, if I was your doctor/engineer/scientist, you'd all be worse off than just after you got trashed by Deathstroke."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes as he heard the name Deathstroke as it corresponded with Slade.

"You mean Slade right?"

"Uh yeah, the Slade dude?"

"So he, he's-"

"Locked up and sent to the Justice League to stand trial for his crimes."

Cyborg lowered his head as he realized that just one person managed to accomplish something they couldn't in 6 years, capture Slade.

"So you must've beat him, huh?"

" After you guys softened him."

Cyborg felt angry now, he thought the person watched them get their butts handed to them and not intervene.

"So you watched us get hurt, AND DID NOTHING."

Beastboy raised his hands in defence.

"It was nothing like that! It just that we I first fought him 5 nights ago, there was blood coming out from his mask so I assumed you guys did a number on him."  
_  
_"Wait, we've been out for 5 days. Damn."

"Oh um yeah."

Beastboy chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys seem tired, so um I gonna leave you alone." Beastboy walked out of the room and into his living room where he turned on his Gamestation VII and began to play Mega Monkeys 5.1: Rise Of The Apes. At the same time Cyborg was struggling to recharge himself. He then heard a noise, he then adjusted his hearing sensors.

'_Hmm. That sounds like a Gamestation VII. Nah it can't_be.'

He tried to recharge again, but then he heard _the _theme song.

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

_MEGA MONKEYS!_

_From their tree house, they can see it all_

_MEGA MONKEYS!_

_When there's a gorrila on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back_

_Cuz when the world needs monkeys on patrol_

_MEGA MONKEYS!_

_With their monkey powers they unite_

_MEGA MONKEYS!_

_Never met a reptile that they liked_

_They've got the bad apes on the run_

_They never stop 'till the bananas are gone_

_Cuz when the world is losin' all control_

_MEGA MONKEYS GO!_

_1,2,3,4 GO! MEGA MONKEYS_

'_No way thats the **Mega Monkeys** theme song. The man plays **Mega Monkeys**.'_

Cyborg got up from his recharger and went to the living room where he saw the black suited man play Mega Monkeys 5.1 by himself.

"Is that Mega Monkeys 5.1?"

Beastboy paused his game and looked at Cyborg.

"Special edition with all 8 extra DLC levels and all 3 DLC characters, and with a banana controller."

Cyborg drooled from the awesomeness that was Mega Monkeys. He collected himself and then smirked at him

"Mind if I kick your butt in that game?"

"You wish chrome-dome."

He then tossed Cyborg a game-station control.

"_Chrome-dome? _Oh yeah, then hop on my school-bus, cuz this _chrome-dome _is about to TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL."

_'Who knew that a guy like him can be so playful'_ thought Cyborg.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship, but what about the others?


	9. Chapter 9

-3 hours later-

She breath in a gasp of air as she awoke from unconsciousness. Raven rubbed her head and looked around noticing Terra, Robin, and Starfire.  
her facial expression showed worry.  
"TERRA, ROBIN, STAR!" She looked around the room, noticing that Cyborg isn't here. She screamed,

"CYBORG!"

Instead of looking for him, she instinctively healed her teammates, Terra first as she didn't require much energy. She then heard 2 voices, one of them was Cyborg, the other one she didn't recognize.

"Um dude, who's that?"

"I think it's Raven, I think she's awake."

"Um is that the blue one, the red one, or the blonde one?"

"What are you talking abou-

Cyborg thought about Beastboy's question.

"it's the blue one."

"K, we should go check up on her."

"Raven isn't exactly welcoming towards strangers, _especially _guys."

Raven felt a tint of annoyance in her mind.

"What is she sexist or something, cuz I'm like totally against that bullsh-"

She raised her eyebrow at his statement.

"No, no it's nothing like that. Fine come along, just don't startle her or today's going to be your last day alive."

She rolled her eyes.

"That bad."

"That bad."

Just then the door made a hiss and Cyborg and Beastboy walked through the opening.

"Hey Raven, doing OK."

She didn't even look at Cyborg as she was too focused at Terra.

"Quiet, I'm trying to heal Terra."

Beastboy spoke up,

"So Terra's the blond chick."

Raven immediately retorted,

"She's not just a blonde _chick, _she is a respected member of the teen titans. And you call _me _sexist. Pitiful."

Beastboy took a step back as he felt guilty about accusing her of that,a and insulting the one she calls Terra. He was about to say sorry when Cyborg interrupted.

"Calm down, Raven, this guy saved ours lives out there, you should show some respect."

She then faced Cyborg and Beastboy, and paid close attention to the other guy.

'_With sexy muscles like that he probably was.'_

'_WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?'_

Raven immediately shook out her thoughts and raised her eyebrow.

"You believe that some guy in a black costume and plays brain-rotting video-games saved our lives from Slade?" replied Raven with an accusing voice.

Suddenly, Beastboy came up with a rebuttal, a surprisingly good rebuttal.

"HEY, I MAY PLAY VIDEO-GAMES, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT A HERO, besides tin-man over here plays video-games, and other dude probably does too."

"Cyborg what if this is just another one of Slade's tricks, I mean don't you find it suspicious that over there always wears his costume and keeps his helmet on?"

Beastboy ignored her insult, and Cyborg just responded,

"Now that you mention it, you never did take off your helmet while you were playing with me. I mean who would find out man?"

"I think it's time to find out who you really are."

Beastboy began to back away from them, the last thing he needed was for his cover to be blown.

"Uh guys, I'm really not comfortable with this idea."

He chuckled and continued to back away, but he stopped once his back collided with metal, Cyborg. Just then Cyborg grabbed Beastboy and Raven's eyes turned white. Beastboy was struggling to get away. While he was very strong, cybernetic arms were ridiculously strong in Beastboy's opinion. Raven began to chant the words to her mantra.

"Azarath"

Beastboy continued to wiggle in vain.

"Mentrion"

Suddenly Terra woke up from her unconsciousness. She rubbed her eyes only to see Cyborg holding somebody and Raven opposite of him.

"Uh guys."

Everyone awake faced Terra. Raven was the first to speak.

"Here, let me get those off you."As if on cue, an obsidian glow covered all over the tubes and needles and were quickly, but painfully pulled out.

"OW!"

Raven said nothing, she proceeded to heal Terra's minor wounds.

"Thanks Raven, but uh, who's that guy?"

She pointed at the man that Cyborg was holding.

"We're about find out."

"OK, OK, WAIT. I'll tell who I am if, Cy let's me go, I promise I won't do any monkey business."

Cyborg chuckled.

"What's so funny"

Cyborg let go of Beastboy and Cyborg's chuckles turned into a laugh.

"Cuz, you just said 'monkey business' after we just played Mega Monkeys!"

Beastboy began to laugh as well at this crude joke. Even Terra joined in the laughter too, until Raven cleared her throat.

Raven said, "Well, he did let go of you."

"Oh right, but first things first, you guys ever heard of the Doom Patrol?"

The mood in the room quickly shifted from funny and cheery to silent and serious. Cyborg spoke up,

"Yeah, those guys were legends, too bad they died though, I would've really like to meet them."

Then Raven spoke up, "They were a really proficient team, they managed to prevent the Brotherhood of Evil from destroying the world many times, we owe them a debt."

Beastboy then turned towards Terra,

"Sorry, but I never heard of the Doom Patrol, the only superhero team I know is the Teen Titans."

Beastboy then asked another question, "Any of you guys heard of Beastboy?"

Raven said, "I'm not so keen on who the team members were."

Cyborg then said, "YOU MEAN THAT LITTLE SCRAWNY GREEN KID?"

Cyborg began to laugh again, "MAN HE SO SCRAWNY THAT IT'S A GOOD THING HE CAN CHANGE INTO ANIMALS, BECAUSE HE COULD PROBABLY DO JACK-SQUAT AS A HUMAN!" He continued to laugh until he saw the glares of Raven and Terra. He then remembered that _Beastboy _is dead. He stayed silent.

"Funny you should say that Cyborg." Beastboy began to take off his helmet. After he took it off, he revealed a (A/N sorry I've tried many times to describe his face so instead of giving you a horrible description, go to deviantart and search for BB's Walk on the Wild Side) Cyborg and Raven were shocked, because HE WAS GREEN. Terra was simply memorized by his face and 2 hearts replaced her eyes (much like the time Raven and Starfire had a crush on Aqualad in the episode 'Deep Six')

She blushed deeply as she timidly said, "Um hey."

Cyborg cried out, "YOU'RE!"

Raven cried out, "GREEN!"

Beastboy only smirked, "So you don't recognize me, then again I'm not as scrawny as Cyborg described me to be."

Then everyone looked confused, but then Raven finally put all the pieces together.

"You- you're...Beastboy."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Then Raven responded,

"But you're not dead."

Beastboy raised an eyebrow at Raven, "Do you want me to be dead?"

Then Terra lashed out at Raven.

"NO OF COURSE NOT BEASTBOY, RAVEN TELL HIM YOU DON'T WANT HIM DEAD!"

"Um sorry." Even Raven was a bit scared by Terra's sudden burst of anger.

"Wait if you're Beastboy, then why don't you morph into animals, why settle for hand-to-hand combat."

Beastboy's voice changed from cocky and careless to dead serious.

"Because Cy, if some villains saw me morph, they'd know I'm Beastboy. Then somehow that information will be transferred to the Brotherhood of Evil and then they'd hunt me down. I needed to know how to fight without my animal forms, luckily I'm stumbled upon Batman and he took me in as his student, then I got a new alias, _Slick."_

"Wait, hold-up, BATMAN took you in and trained you. Damn. Must've been hell, Richard barely talked about Batman, and when he does, he described him as an ass."

"Umm."

"Oh he's Robin, he's lying on his bed there beside Starfire."

"Wait you mean Richard, as in _the _Richard Grayson, the first Robin?"

"How'd you know?"

"Batman talked about him a lot and always compared me and Jason to him."

Beastboy's ears fell downwards as he thought about his fallen friend.

Then Raven spoke up, "I don't know about you, but that's a lot of information to take in in such short notice. I think we should all go to bed."

"I agree with her, uh you guys can sleep on the beds and I'll sleep on the sofa, so g'night Cyborg ummmm"

In her monotone she said, "Raven"

In a timid voice she said, "Terra"

"Right so uh, g'night Cyborg, Terra, and Raven." And he left the room.

Cyborg walked to his recharger and said to the girls, "G'night girls."

After a while, Terra ranted to Raven about a certain green boy.

"Oh Raven, isn't he so hot, oh I can already imagine how his muscled chest feels. Oh what I'd give to have one night with _him, _I'd lick his face and rip his shirt off with my tee-" Raven fortunately interrupted her rant. Raven blushed heavily at Terra's public display of love or lust for Beastboy. Aqualad hadn't driven her half as crazy when they first met.

Tapping her ear she said, "Terra, he has superhuman hearing."

Terra faced looked like a strawberry as she began to realize and hoped that Beastboy didn't hear anything. They then heard Beastboy's voice from far down the hall.

"IT'S OK, I'LL PRETEND THAT I HEARD NOTHING!" Oh well, so much for that idea.

Terra blushed even more, but Raven tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Terra, I'm sure he'll forget about it soon enough."

Terra only chuckled in embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLY CRAP I FORGOT TO DO BEASTBOY'S PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION/MINI BACKGROUND!**

So um here it goes.

At 17 years old, Garfield Logan was at the peak of his physical fitness years before most fit men reach their physical fitness. At 6'0 ft he is quite tall. His vegetarian diet and constant exercise gave him a lean, yet muscular body. Years of intense training and experience under Batman, the Doom Patrol and his solo career made him a battle-hardened fighter. Under Mento, Beastboy learned to endure even the most excruciatingly painful mental pains. Under Batman, he became proficient in the art of stealth earning him the alias, _Slick. _Batman did not train Beastboy in the art of interrogating, instead opting for focusing on refining and improving his physical and mental abilities. As a result, he had learned better and more fighting techniques than Jason Todd and perhaps even Dick Grayson. His martial prowess is further improved as he made new techniques that encompassed his super-human abilities, especially animal instincts. Despite having an cheery and outgoing personality, he didn't have many friends. Not because he can't, but because he wasn't allowed. The only friends he had as a superhero were his uncles Cliff and Larry(No he's not like **the **Uncle Larry, BAD THOUGHTS BE GONE) of the Doom Patrol, who were now dead, his best friend Jason Todd and his sister figure Barbara Gordon of the Batclan, one of which was dead, and the other paralysed and still in Gotham. His 2 years of solitude in Chicago made him repress his personality as he had no one to show it too. Guilt prevented him from making friends and joining other superhero teams, as a result he felt very lonely, and very sad as he thought he couldn't do anything about it.


	11. Chapter 11

He opened his eyes, it was all a blur. Slade thrashing his team, thrashing himself. He opened his eyes again only to see a ceiling.

"SLADE!"

He then heard several footsteps at once. Without even acknowledging it, he took off the needles, the tubes and his oxygen mask. He quickly glanced around looking for his weapons. He couldn't find them, he tried to look for other possible weapons and then he spotted a green umbrella.

'_That will do_'

He waited beside the entrance as the footsteps grew louder and louder. When he thinks the enemy is near enough he audaciously sprung out of the entrance. He fiercely swung the umbrella against a blue cloaked assailant knocking he or she down, and then quickly swept a large robot off its feet, although the umbrella broke in doing so. He quickly swung the broken umbrella against the black-suited assailant who, to his surprise caught the umbrella. Too shocked that some unknown robot or android managed to stop his attack, the black suited assailant pinned him hard against the wall.

"Dude, YOU BROKE MY UMBRELLA!"

Raven recovered from his attack.

"That's not the only thing he broke." She was referring to her nose. She then began to heal it.

Terra cried out, "Robin chill, it's us!"

Robin still squirmed under Beastboy's pin.

"Robin, why have you attacked your dear friends?"

"Starfire?" Robin ceased to struggle anymore, it is then that Beastboy let him go.

"Sorry Star, I thought that we had been captured by Slade, I failed the team." Robin wore a sad expression.

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder and talked to him, her voice sounded weird as her nose wasn't completely healed yet.

"You haven't failed the team, Robin, it's just that Slade overpowered us that time."

"Then how are we all free?"

Then Cyborg spoke to Robin.

"You can thank Beastboy for that."

_'Beastboy? Why does he sound familiar?'_

He then tried to search within his memory more.

_'No way it can't be him, how can it?'_

"But I thought Beastboy is dead, and no offence, but I don't think he's capable of taking someone like Slade down."

Beastboy then took off his helmet. And looked at Robin with a grim expression.

"Nice to see you to, _Robin."_

Robin's eye sockets widened greatly.

_'He's green!'_

"C'mon guys if this is a prank, you've done enough to creep me out, cut the crap out."

Then Raven tried to talk some sense to Robin.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but he's 100% genuinely Beastboy."

"Oh c'mon Raven not you too."

Everyone started to look at Robin with worry.

_'What if this is one of Slade's tricks? OF COURSE!'_

Robin then smirked ran a couple metres away and got in a defensive fighting position.

"Okay _Slade_, you played me long enough, I'm going to _bring you **down!**_"

He then ran towards the group with every intention to harm them. He kept running until he took a sonic beam to the face. He was out cold. Everyone gasped at this, except Cyborg. Then Beastboy spoke up,

"Wow, Robin's really gone cuckoo over Deathstroke, this isn't what I expected of Batman's first Robin."

"Robin indeed has the bird sounds for Slade, but he is kind, fun, and loving at heart."

"Yeah, that'll be the- He was cut off by Cyborg.

"When Robin wakes up, he's gonna think Slade still toying around. We gonna need some serious proof to convince him otherwise." He turned towards Beastboy.

"Would you mind giving us a blood sample, I can show the DNA analysis to prove that you're Beastboy."

Beastboy was downright scared of this. He's many scary enemies in his career as a superhero, from the Brotherhood of Evil's robot armies to Gotham's extremely insane psychopaths namely, Joker, but he'd rather fight them all in a dark alley at night than get poke by a needle consciously. He has what he'd term, _needlephobia_, a phobia of needles.

"Uh no thanks, I'd rather eat meat." Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it."

"Oh I didn't tell you guys. I'm a vegetarian! How else do you think I stayed lean, muscular, and of course _handsome?"_

Beastboy flexed to show his arm muscles. Raven rolled her eyes, but Terra blushed heavily.

"YOU DON'T EAT MEAT! RAVEN GET SOME HOLY WATER, I NEED TO BEGIN TO PERFORM AN EXORCISM ON BEASTBOY!" Raven raised her eyebrow at his comment. She may no longer be under Trigon's influence, but she's still half-demon. In a bitter tone she said,

"**That wasn't**funny."

"AND THAT WASN'T A JOKE. MEN NEED MEAT THE SAME WAY THEY NEED TO GET LAID. NOW GET ME SOME HOLY WATER!" Before Raven can respond to Cyborg's ridiculous argument, Starfire interfered.

"Friends, what of Robin, he is still the unconscious." Everyone collectively looked at Robin and a pool of drool began to form beside his mouth. Terra and Raven shuddered.

Beastboy decided to man up and end this childish conflict.

"Okay, okay fine, I'll give you guys a blood sample, but I really don't to be awake while this is happening."

Raven smirked at him, "That could be arranged."

Beastboy only gulped in fear, but then thought of an idea.

"Wait, what if you guys take him to _your _infirmary if you have one. If he wakes up in wherever you guys live, he might remember that Slade's no longer a threat to him."

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea."

"Thanks Cy!"

"But we'll need your DNA sample, just in case."

'_Aw man'_

-2 hours later-

Robin opened his eyes again, this time he recognized the ceiling.

_'I'm in the Titans Tower infirmary'_

He looked around to see a green skinned man in a black suit lying on a bed beside him, he looked unconscious. He began to become paranoid again, until he felt 2 metallic shoulders on his shoulders.

"Relax, Robin, it's us for real, you don't need to worry about Slade anymore."

"So did we really did lose against Slade, but he won?"

"Yo man, if he didn't win, we wouldn't be in this relatively comfortable position right now."

'I guess so.'

"But why is he, um-

"Unconscious, well we tried to take a blood test from him to get information on his DNA, just in case you didn't believe us _again._ He fought hard to stop us from getting a sample, so Raven had to _put him down, _temporarily of course."

"Tell me when he wakes up. I'm going to have a little chat with our _saviour."_

"Robin, don't go interrogate mode on him, he saved our lives, we just at least give him some space."

"We don't know if he's a villain or a hero, Cyborg.'

"But he saved our lives, doesn't that make him a hero?"

"But what I want to know is what he did, before he saved us."

"Alright man, just don't push him too hard, he might make a good Titan."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"You won't be the only one. Me, Star, Raven, and Terra should get our say too."

Robin grunted, he knew he was the leader, but he was a leader among equals. Besides, pissing one of them off isn't a very good idea.

"Just tell me when he wakes up." Robin stormed off from the infirmary and into the evidence room, he needed to see everything there's to know about _Beastboy._

-1 hour later-

He eyes opened, but his sight was blurry. He saw a blur of green, red and yellow in front of him.

_'I don't remember myself driving a car.'_

He vision then cleared, what he saw was a very serious looking Robin with his arms crossed.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Well, supposed to and isn't are 2 different things."

"I don't get it, the last record of you being _you _was the announcement to the world that the Doom Patrol are dead."

"Don't remind me."

Robin then slanted towards him, grabbing a hold of the rails on the bed.

"What were you doing after they died?"

"I stopped being me, end of story."

He narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, there's more to it."

"Like I said, **end of**story."

"You're_ lying._"

"NO I'M NOT!"

Robin suddenly reached for a batarang a quickly put it up against his throat, Beastboy grabbed his forearm in case Robin decided to follow up on his plan.

"YOUR LYING!"

"FINE! I GOT STOWED AWAY ON A SHIP, LANDED IN GOTHAM, AND STOLE FOR A LIVING!"

Beastboy tried to calm himself down.

"But then Batman took me in and trained me alongside with Jason and Babs."

"Wait, you knew Jason and Barbara?"

"Well duh, Jason was my best friend and Babs was like my older sister."

Robin paused at the thought of Barbara his old flame, but he quickly regained focus on Beastboy's story.

"Go on."

"Well, I stayed and trained with them for 4 years until _it _happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jason went beserk one day, and the Joker took advantage of it. And h-he

Beastboy snifled. But the snifle developed into a full blown cry.

"HE DIED GODDAMMIT, IF I WASN'T SO STUPID, SO WEAK!"

He gripped the rails on his bed so hard that they decompress under the immense pressure.

"I SUGGESTED TO HIM THAT HE SHOULD FIND HIS REAL FAMILY, AND NOW HE'S DEAD AND I'M ALIVE, IT JUST NOT FAIR!"

Of course, Bruce had told him about Jason's death. While he never met Jason in person, he knew that he must have been held dear the hearts of the Batclan, including Batman. But Beastboy wasn't done yet.

"BUT THEN HE GOT BABS TOO, IF I WAS JUST 3 SECONDS FASTER, SHE WOULDN'T BE STUCK TO A FUCKING WHEELCHAIR FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT."

Beastboy let go of the rails and cried out the rest of his tears in his arm. Robin instinctively pulled Beastboy's head into his chest, then Beastboy cried  
into his chest. Robin began to rub the back of his head. He completely forgot why he was interrogating him and then began to comfort him like a good big brother would.

"Shh. Shh. Beastboy, it's okay, you did all that you can, and I'm sure they're proud of you."

"But I was so stupid Robin, just so stupid."

He then lifted his head up and looked at him in the eyes.

"People screw up, it happens, what prevents them from moving forward is when they dwell in their mistakes. Don't be like that Beastboy, you have so much live for, don't waste it on wondering why you couldn't save them. If you truly wanted to make it up to them, what do you think they'll want you to do?"

"To kill the Joker."

"No Beastboy, that's not what they would've wanted you to do, they would've wanted you to live your life to its fullest."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart and hope I die."

"But what if I keep screwing up? ARGH! People will keep dying, because I wasn't good enough to save them."

"Beastboy, I know we had a rough start, but I from what I heard, I believe that you are a really caring person, and that you will risk flesh and bone to people that you don't even know. Don't worry Beastboy, I have faith that you can save us whenever we need it."

"Then you're trust is misplaced."

"No it's not, I believe in you Beastboy, even if the others won't."

He then gave Beastboy a pinky swear, the most sacred of all swears and smiled.

"You can count on it."

Beastboy was very touched by Robin's words, he never been consoled like that since he met his adoptive mother Rita. He began to cry again, but this time he wept tears of joy. He then hugged Robin very hard, not Starfire hard, but hard.

He then said, "At least someone believed."

Robin smiled and then walked out of the infirmary and to his room, he then thought.

_'Maybe I should start living life to its fullest too.'_

He walked towards Starfire's and decided to live life to it's fullest.

**OK, Robin might've been very OOC, but the show never really focused on Robin's and Beastboy's relationship. I wanted Robin and Beastboy to have a big brother/small brother relationship. They will argue, don't get me wrong, but I want to show that they will care a lot for each other, at least in this story.**

That's all for now, ENJOY AND REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER, I OWN THE STORY AND ITS PLOT, BUT EVERTHING ELSE IS NOT MINE.


	12. Chapter 12

It was 8 a.m in the morning. Raven had already woken up and is drinking tea. Cyborg also woke up and is cooking up a huge meaty breakfast, for himself of course. Starfire and Robin were still sleeping. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Well, not anymore.

Robin slammed his hand on Starfire's alarmclock shutting it off, for now. He rubbed his eyes and slowly regained his vision. He looked to his left where the Tamaranean beauty lay in her sleeping gown, snoring ever so quietly. Robin was content with what he did last night. Last night he walked to Starfire's room, and instead of chickening out(again) or being timid about it, he passionately expressed his love for her in such words that Starfire thought she'd never hear from him. Soon enough, they had their first of many make-out sessions in their room. Nothing had escalated past making out and they slept on the same bed.

He smiled inwardly, _'Living the life, living life to its fullest_.' He made a mental note to thank Beastboy for inspiring him to live his life.

He walked out of her room with a smile on his face and walked to the common room. He saw Raven sitting on a stool with her tea on the counter, and Cyborg flipping eggs and bacon on his frying pan.

He cheerfully greeted them, "Morning Raven, morning Cyborg."

Both noticed the new, but odd happy Robin. Cyborg was the 1st to point it out.

"Looks like someone's happy today."

Raven smirked and said, "And I don't think he's the only one."

Robin blushed heavily,_'They can't know about yet can they?'_

Cyborg was confused, but then noticed the several pink kiss marks on Robin's face and neck, kisses presumably made by Starfire's lipstick. He smiled.

"Looks like Robin had a late night BOOTY CALL!"

Robin blushed even heavier, "Wait, Cyborg it didn't go _that _far, we've only just begun our relationship."

"Yeah, and you got a pretty good headstart." remarked Raven.

Then Starfire floated to the common room in her sleeping gown while rubbing her eyes. She innocently asked,

"Cyborg, what is this call of the booty?"

Cyborg started to laugh out loud, and then he started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Robin, do you know what is the call of the booty?" Robin only blushed harder, and Cyborg kept laughing. Raven couldn't help but snicker.

Then Terra in her yellow t-shirt and brown sweatpants walked into the room.

"What's so funny guys?"

Raven stopped her snickered and told her, "Robin and Starfire are together and she's asking really embarassing questions." She began to snicker again.

"Like what?"

Then Raven tried to do her best Starfire impression and said,

"_Oh Robin"_

She placed the back of her right hand on her forehead for dramatic effect.

"_What is the call of the booty?"_

Terra immediately caught on and started to snicker as well.

Cyborg had finished cooking his eggs and bacon, but instead of eating all of it, he decided to give it to the new happy couple.

"Eggs and bacon to the new happy couple!"

"Of you know of my relationship with Robin, thank you Cyborg."

"Thanks Cyborg."

Robin was about to take a bite of his first bacon strip when he noticed Starfire shoving the eggs and bacon into her mouth with her hands at an incredible rate. After all, it takes much to satisfy the multiple stomachs of a Tamaranean. He gladly let Starfire have the whole meal. Starfire noticed Robin not eating, so she stopped and asked him.

"Robin, will you not eat the fast break Cyborg has kindly prepared for us."

"Uh no Star, I'm fine with a grilled cheese sandwich and some french toast."

Then Terra chipped in she was drooling and the sight and smell of bacon and eggs.

"Uh can I have some bacon and eggs?"

"Sure, Terra."

"Of course Terra, I am delighted to share this meal with a friend."

Terra gave her a nod of approval and then both began to shove eggs and bacon into their mouths. Soon enough, Raven, Robin and even Cyborg was disgusted by their eating habits. He whispered to Raven and Robin.

"It's a wonder how they're both fit and thin."

At the same time, they responded,

"I know."

A few hours of laughter, small-talk, and eating, Beastboy was beginning to wake up. As if on instinct, he started doing one-armed push-ups. Terra was sent to wake up Beastboy in the infirmary, or rather, she volunteered. Upon entering the room, she was greeted with the sight of Beastboy doing one-armed push-ups. She notices his arm muscles tensing, and sweat dripping from his face to the floor. Oh she was definitely turned on. She blushed heavily and paused to stare for a while before saying, "Um it's time for breakfast or um brunch now that it's 10 o'clock." As if on cue, he pushed himself with one hand back up into a standing position. He patted her shoulder and said,

"Thanks Terra."

He touched her, _he _touched, oh Terra was about to faint when Raven caught her.

"Whoa there Terra, it looks like you've seen a ghost."

"More like an angel." she said dreamily.

As Beastboy walked to the common room, he realized something.

'Oh crap! I'm not in my place anymore!.'

He quickly tried to reach to what he thought was the exit, when, really it was the entrance to the common room.

Robin asked, "Beastboy, what are you doing?"

"Sorry guys, um, I'm awake, your all awake, everybody's fine. So um I guess you guys want me to go." He rubbed the back of his neck and walked towards another door.

But then Cyborg spoke up, "But Beastboy we don't want you to leave."

"I agree with Cyborg, we do not wish for you too leave."

Terra and Raven both entered into the common room. They saw what was going on. Then Raven asked, "What's going on?"

Robin responded, "Beastboy's wants to leave the tower.."

Terra gasped, but Raven's expression didn't change.

"If he wants to leave, then he should leave, no use making him do what he doesn't want to do."

Robin didn't answer Raven, he instead turned to Beastboy.

"Beastboy, would you like to join the Teen Titans?"

Everyone else widened their eyes at the question.

"Uh sorry guys, I kinda have a bad streak with working with teams, you know what I'm talking about, right Robin?"

Robin remembered what Beastboy had told him last night. He remembered how guilty Beastboy was feeling about the tragedies that plagued his super-hero career. He had to pick his words carefully.

Through Raven and Robin's mental link, they communicated.

'_If he wants to leave, then let him leave.'_

**_'It's not that he doesn't want to join, it's that he's too scared. From what he told me last night, he scared that he wouldn't be able to save us when we need saving.'_**

_'Care to share what he told you.'_

**_'No, it's really personal to him. Raven what's the real reason you don't him to join?'_**

_'Well fine, firstly why are we asking him to join when he barely knows who we are, and us him. I mean, what if he goes rouge, what if he becomes evil, what if he becomes like..'_

_'**Malchior'**_

**_'But Raven he doesn't seem like Malchior, he's too cheery and out going.'_**

Raven didn't respond, she can sense all the positive and happy emotions that oozed from Beastboy, she couldn't lie about him.

Robin who got no response turned to Beastboy and asked,

"Well? What d'you say?"

"I uhhhh?"

Then Cyborg tried to persuade him.

"We got 150' flat screen HD T.V., a high-tech gym, a super challenging training course, and of course a pile of video games which I look forward to kicking your butt at."

"But Beastboy are you not lonely when you are by yourself, I know that I was when I was all alone."

Then Terra chipped in,

"Yeah Beastboy, we could _really use some company._"

"Of course, with your fighting abilities, we can make Jump city an even safer place to live in, right Terra?"

She chuckled nervously and blushed.

"Um yeah Robin, that's what I meant."

Everyone waited for Raven's persuasion. She glared back at everyone.

"If you want to leave then leave."

"I uhhhhh"

Then Cyborg patted his back.

"C'mon man how bout you try it for a week and see how it feels. If you want to stay we let you in, if not well good luck in the future then."

In a somber voice, Beastboy said, "No, Cyborg I don't want that."

"Say what?"

He then looked back at him with a big grin.

"Cuz Beastboy's here to stay!"

"WELL, ALRIGHT!" Cyborg high fived him.

"Congratulations Beastboy, welcome to the team." Robin shook his hands.

"Beastboy we are so happy that you chose to stay!" She then gave Beastboy a very tight hug.

"I'm not" muttered Raven.

"Starfire...can't...breathe" She then let go of him.

"I am most sorry teammate and potential friend."  
Just when you think she lost her cheery attitude, well...

"To commemorate this happy moment I shall make the pudding of happiness."

Everyone paled instantly, except Beastboy, who had no idea of the abomination, er I mean dish, Starfire was going to make.

"In fact, I've still have many leftover pudding from the last time we had a happy moment." She then walked to the refrigerator to retrieve the pudding. She saw one of those blue _monsters _on top of her pudding, she shrieked and zapped it with a starbolt.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow, "Um, what was that?"

"There is no need to worry Beastboy, a small blue monster was just preventing me from retrieving the pudding."  
Everyone, except Beastboy, paled even further.

Beastboy thought, 'I'll pretend that I didn't just hear that.'

She then proudly showed off her '_pudding_' to her friends. "Come friends, let us feast!"

"No thanks Star."

"Not for me."

"Maybe not this time."

"No."

"Uh, thanks but, no thanks."

"I'll try some." Everyone looked at Beastboy in shock and horror, except Starfire, she was ecstatic.

"Of course, Beastboy." And gave a bowl of _it _to Beastboy.

Cyborg nudged Robin, and whispered to his ear.

"Man he just joined, I don't want Star's cooking to shoo him away."

Robin nudged Cyborg hard though Robin was in more pain than Cyborg, behind clenched teeth he said,

"Shut it Cyborg."

"What's so bad about Starfire's cooking?"

"Uh nothing Beastboy, go ahead and enjoy your meal." Cyborg and Robin tried to put up their biggest smiles possible.

Beastboy shrugged and took his first bite. Everyone looked at Beastboy as if he was a guinea pig for a dangerous experiment, in a way he was.

After 2 seconds, his eyes closed tight, the skin on his face wrinkled greatly around the mouth, and his skin turned from emerald green to olive green.

"Beastboy, are you the O-

Beastboy just sprinted to the nearest washroom and released the contents.

Everybody else can hear his rants of pain coming from the washroom.

*Hurl*

"OH GOD, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

*Hurl*

"IT TASTE LIKE SPOILED MILK WITH TOENAIL SPRINKLES COVERED IN SWEATY ARMPIT HAIR!"

*Hurl*

-Meanwhile in the common room-

"I feel most sorry to cause Beastboy such pain."

"Don't worry Star, he'll get over it-" He then heard another hurl. Starfire looked even sadder, but Robin tried to smile.

"Soon"

Terra nudged Raven.

"Raven, how 'bout you try cooking for us."

"No."

"C'mon Raven, we all cooked before, now it's your turn."

"No."

"Please." Raven rubbed her temples then angrily shouted,

"I SAID NO!"

Terra looked like she was about to cry, and Raven took a step back, she face was filled with regret.

"Plea-

"Fine, I'll cook, I'll cook for us."

"Thanks, Raven, besides it can't be worse than Starfire's cooking right."

"_Right."_

-20 minutes later-

Beastboy was done hurling in the washroom, but he still held his stomach tightly. Raven was done making pancakes, well more like blackened flatcakes. Terra, Robin, and Cyborg (wisely) chose not to eat it. Starfire wanted to eat this _tasty _looking treat.

Robin went up to Beastboy and gave him a plate of Raven's pancakes.

"Raven made this pancakes for you."

She looked nervously at Raven and said, "Um thanks."

Truthfully, Beastboy was very hesitant about eating _anything _specially after introducing his tastebuds to the horror of Starfire's cooking. He then noticed Starfire happily munching on the pancakes, and putting

'_Mustard_? _Well, if she's enjoying it, I guess it can't be that bad.'_

Oh how wrong he was.

He boldly took a big bite out of his first pancake. Upon tasting it, his head swelled to 3 times its size and he began to hurl again in public. Raven only looked away in shame.

Robin then said, "Don't you think we should thank Raven for trying to cook for us."

Cyborg then retorted, "If anything, we should thank Beastboy for trying her pancakes. The damn girl doesn't know how to cook."

Robin nudged Cyborg, who then looked at Raven, who looked even more ashamed.

"Did I say that out loud? I meant, YUM!"

Beastboy stopped convulsing on the floor and lay there silently. Terra then checked his pulse. She gasped.

"BEASTBOY'S PULSE IS FADING!"

Cyborg then said, "There's only one cure for this. Terra put him the operations table. NOW!"

-1 minute later-

The 'screen' focused on Cyborg putting latex gloves on his arms and putting a doctor's mask on his face. Apparently he was also in a doctor's outfit.

He looked at Beastboy who had his jaw hung.

"Terra, give me maple syrup, sugar concentration, times 2."

Terra who was in a nurse's outfit gave Cyborg two squirt bottles containing the requested liquid.

"Yes doctor."

"Alright everyone stand back." Everyone did. Terra stood near him ready to assist _doctor _Cyborg. Robin, Raven, and Starfire looked on with great interest as if they were watching a medical drama T.V show.

"CLEAR!" He squirted the incredibly sweet substance into Beastboy's mouth. He swallowed it somehow, but his heart beat didn't return to normal.

"Terra, maple syrup, sugar concentration, times 3 NOW!."

She gave Cyborg the requested liquid.

"CLEAR!" He squirted it into Beastboy's mouth, he swallowed it again, but his heart didn't slow down. Soon his heart stopped.

Cyborg was panicking.

"Aw dang, we're losing him! TERRA MAPLE SYRUP, SUGAR CONCENTRATION, HIGHEST POSSIBLE, NOW!"

"But doctor, do you mean pure liquid sugar?"

"YES!"

She gave him the requested liquid.

"CLEAR!" The liquid entered his mouth, he again swallowed it, but he couldn't get a heartbeat. The _"audience" _gasped. Cyborg and Terra bowed their heads in defeat.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The _"audience"_cheered.

_'Oh the irony.' _Thought Raven.

Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief.

"And I thought Star's cooking was dangerous."

-8 hours later-

Beastboy rubbed his head,

"Ugh, what happened?" Beastboy was about to get up, but Robin pushed his shoulders back to bed.

"Easy Beastboy, you almost died today."

"Died? How did I almost die? I didn't even fight a villain."

"Well..."

"My pancakes almost killed you, I'm sorry."

"Um apology accepted, Rae"

"Ven, Raven."

"Uh right, sorry."

"You have to stay there for the night Beastboy, good night."

"Good night guys." Everyone left the room, except for Raven.

"Um Raven, I already accepted your apology."

"We've already moved past that, I'm here to tell you my one and only rule."

Beastboy gulped.

" I'll be honest with you. I don't trust you. I think your just a noisy, disrespectful pain who cares only for himself. Whether or not you are one if you ever so much as think of betraying this team, I promise that you'll not see the light of day."

She then began to walk away.

"I'm sorry if my great distrust of you makes you want to leave the team." Beastboy chuckled.

"Me? Leaving, because someone doesn't trust me?" Beastboy laughed. Raven looked at him with confusion.

"Let me tell ya, Raven, I met the Doom Patrol, while infiltrating** their**HQ, and I met Batman while running away from a bunch of mobsters. Both teams initially had a HUGE distrust of me. Trust me, if I compare their distrust to yours, you'd seem like a blessing." She only glared at him.

"Well, g'night!"

Raven scoffed at him and walked out of the room.

_'First day in the job and I already had a life and death encounter.'_

He then fell asleep.

* * *

**And there goes another chapter. Sorry if you like reading dramatic action, I'll try to get you some. You may think that I already have a plot thought out, but honestly, I'm winging it.**

**That's it for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_'What the hell?'_

He got up from bed and walked to the common room. He saw everyone else standing around Robin. They were all looking at a grid showing a red dot on it.

"HEY WHAT'S WITH THE ALARM CLOCK, DON'T YOU KNOW I WA-"

Robin cut him off. "Titans trouble, it's the hive 5."

"Who the hell are the hive 5? Are they som-"

Raven cut him off "They're at the plaza district robbing some stores."

"So they're the bad guys then. So-"

Robin cut him off again, Beastboy fumed, "Titans, you know what do, Titans GO!" They began to run out the door.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Beastboy, what is it?"

"If we're gonna fight some bad guys, are you going to call your new teammate someone they might think is dead?"

Robin held his chin, "You have a point, how about we call you the alias Batman gave you, uh, Stitch, no, Shade, no-"

"You mean Slick?"

"Yeah, we'll call you Slick."

Raven then intervened.

"If we all call him Slick on missions, and Beastboy at home, one of these days we're gonna mix up the 2 names, and I'd rather not find out what happens."

Everyone groaned in frustration, Raven had made a good point. But Beastboy thought of an ingenious idea.

"What if I called myself Beastboy, because I am a huge fan of him."

Raven raised her eyebrow, "Beastboy had fans?" Beastboy gave her a glare.

Cyborg also chipped in, "C'mon man be realistic, who in the right mind would be a fan of the ever so scrawny Beastboy?"

"Well statistically someone has and that person's gonna be me."

"Fine, it's settled, now let's go arrest the hive 5, TITANS GO!"

-At the plaza-

"HOOO WEE, we got enough jewels to make a ranch out of it, ain't that right Billy?"

"You sure are, Billy."

Billy Numerous was quickly gathering up the jewellery from all the jewellery stores.

Mammoth was trying to break the city bank's safe, after 3 punches, the safe fell backwards.

He quickly lifted his communicator, "Mammoth to Gizmo, what do we do with all this money?"

"You steal it of course."

"Oh right."

He then began to gather piles of money.

See-More, Kyd Wkyyd, and Gizmo were on the street preventing the police from intervening. See-More was destroying several police cars with his eye bombs.

"You can't hide from See-More, See-More sees everything!"

_"Then see this."_Just then a batarang hit See-More's eye and exploded.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Gizmo turned and saw the Teen Titans.

He shouted into his communicator, "MAMMOTH, BILLY, GET IN HERE NOW!"

He turned back to the Teen Titans.

"Well if it isn't the Teen crud munchers."

"Gizmo, we ask that you stand down and be judged for your crimes."

Mammoth and Billy Numerous arrived on the scene. Their faces hardened at the sight of the Titans.

Mammoth spoke up, as he noticed a black suited person among them.

"Who's the black suited chump?"

In a stern voice he said, "My name is Beastboy."

"Why do you name yourself after a dead stick-boy, he's basically worth nothing."

"Well I just so happened to be his biggest fan."

"Hah your a fan for a lousy, hero, he can't fight for SHIT!"

Beastboy got in a fighting position.

"I dare you to say it again."

Then everyone else got in a fighting position.

"Beastboy CAN'T FIGHT FOR SHIT! What are gonna do about it, cry to your mommy."

Now that REALLY pissed Beastboy off. Mammoth was too busy laughing that he didn't notice that the man disappeared.

He then heard him as if he was in front of him. He was.

"Worse."

Before Mammoth could retaliate, Beastboy gave him a hard skyward kick. He then jumped in the air and kneed him in the face. Mammoth crashed about 15 metres away from where he was. Everyone was shocked, especially the Titans. They knew that he had beaten Slade, but they didn't think he'd be this strong. Robin was shell- shocked by the fact that someone attacked before he said 'TITANS GO!'

Beastboy then said, "TITANS GO!"

Nobody moved, but then Robin said, "You heard him, GO!"

Cyborg and Terra teamed up against Gizmo, Starfire went after Billy Numerous, Robin was up against See-More, and Raven took on Kyd Wkyyd.

Gizmo immediately assembled his spider gear (the one with 4 legs) and fired rockets at Terra and Cyborg. Terra blocked the rockets with rock barriers. She quickly tried to contain each leg with her rock powers, but Gizmo was too fast. Cyborg tried to grab the legs but Gizmo's laser fire deterred him from doing so.

"Is that all you snot brains?"

Cyborg then hit one of his legs with a sonic blast. The leg broke, stunning Gizmo for a while.

"TERRA NOW!" As if on cue, she used her rock powers to rip off the other 3 legs. Cyborg ran towards Gizmo's vulnerable figure.

"I got you now you little-

"Oh no what ever should I do. I KNOW. Cyborg meet EMP." He then threw 3 grey balls that had a glowing blue lining around the centre. The balls shocked Cyborg and fried his systems.

"G-G-G-GGAHHHHHHH!"

"LET CYBORG GO!" Terra immediately lunged at Gizmo who was to busy laughing. As he opened his eyes, he saw a rock covered fist collide with his face. The gadget on his back hit a mailbox and was down for the count. The balls stopped shocking Cyborg, but he was immobilized. Terra ran to Cyborg to see what she could do to help.

-Meanwhile with Billy and Starfire-

Starfire was throwing starbolt after starbolt at the Billies. Everytime she destroyed some, they'd always say miss me.

"MISS ME! MISS ME! MISS ME!" Starfire was exhausted, she waited in the sun's rays to power up.

The Billies gave her no respite. They pounded on her with dozens of fists. After a brutal beating, the Billies stopped. One Billy lifted her chin up and said, "Now what's pretty lady like you hanging around with stupid people like them." Starfire's eyes glow green.

"DO NOT CALL MY FRIENDS STUPID YOU CLORBAG!"

She stretched her hands in the air as began to form a new and huge starbolt. The Billies began to back away in fear.

With one final cry she detonated her starbolt. The blast encompassed an entire block. All the Billies disappeared and the actual Billy lay unconscious.

Her eyes stopped glowing green and she looked very tired.

-Robin and See-More-

Robin was busy dodging and rolling the giant eye balls sent against him. While he managed to dodge each eye with grace, it took a toll on his stamina.

_'At this I'm gonna get tired really soon'_

He reached for his utility belt for an explosive disk. See-More noticed.

"I SEE THAT!" As Robin threw the disk, See-More's eye laser hit it, causing it to explode near Robin. He was sent crashing through a building because of the blast.

In the building, Robin slowly got up. He took out 6 disks from his belt. He then jumped out of the building and charged at See-More. He shot 5 eyes at Robin, but Robin only smirked. He threw the first 4 freeze disks causing the first four eyes to freeze and fall. See-More was shocked by Robin's actions. On the last eye. He threw his last freeze disk. Just before the frozen eye could fall, he jumped off it and threw an explosive disk at See-More. See-More shot the disk with his laser, causing it to explode. He then chuckled.

"C'mon Bird Boy, is that the best you've got?" Just then out of the smoke caused by the explosion came a man in a robin costume slamming his foot into See-More's face. See-More was sent a good 5 metres away. As he got up, Robin swung his bo-staff at his head, causing him to fall unconscious.

-Mammoth and Beastboy-

Mammoth swing his left fist at Beastboy. He ducked, and sent another couple punches to Mammoth's torso. At this point of the fight, Beastboy managed to give Mammoth a beating, Mammoth has yet to land a hit.

"Why do you make fun of Beastboy?"

Beastboy gave Mammoth an uppercut, cracking his jaw.

"What has he done to you?"

He gave him a roundhouse kick to his face. Mammoth stumbled back. As he regained his eyesight, he saw Beastboy punching into his teeth, breaking most of them in the collision. Mammoth then swung his right with surprising speed, but Beastboy still caught it. He then swung his left fist with the same speed, but it was caught as well. The 2 of them began a power struggle.

"How are you as strong as me, your muscles are puny compared to mine." Both of them still grunted.

"Bigger doesn't mean better." Then in a very quick motion, he slammed Mammoth's fists into the ground, he ran up his arms, with one foot on each arm. He then jumped, and spun around twice, sending 2 spinning kicks to Mammoth's face. Mammoth stumbled back and fell unconscious. He then began to drag Mammoth by shirt, but then he noticed a teammate in trouble.

-Raven and Kyd Wkyyd-

Raven was losing this fight from the beginning. Kyd Wkyyd kept teleporting behind her and punching her. Raven was getting trashed, but she had to keep trying. She saw him across the street and levitated a car towards him. As usual he teleported behind her and back-handed her. Now that's a first, she then realized that Kyd Wkyyd was now playing around, her pain was his amusement. Kyd Wkyyd wore a satisfying smile until he heard that voice behind him.

"Watch your back." He quickly turned around, only to see nothing. He then began to take steps back, glancing at every direction possible.  
He heard the voice again and spun around.

"Funny, you're usually the hunter, and people try to hide from you. But now it's the other way around."

He then backed up to a corner, since then there'd be no chance of the man being behind him, or so he thought.

Two arms burst through the walls behind and grabbed Kyd Wykkd's head. Before he could react, the arms slammed his head to the wall behind him. He was unconscious. Beastboy looked at his unconscious body, then he threw Kyd Wykkd over his shoulder. He walked over to Raven who was still lying on the ground and offered her a hand to get up. She stubbornly refused,

"I can get up on my own."

"OK, suit yourself." He then walked over to Mammoth's body and began to drag him by the shirt again.

She tried to get up, but her ankle was sprained. She was too drained to heal herself, so in other words, she's stuck.

"OK I do need help." Beastboy immediately walked over to her dragging Mammoth with him and pulled her up and she sat on Mammoth's body.

"Now was that so hard?"

"Asking help from a teenager I don't trust was indeed hard, so yes." Beastboy hmpfed.

After a few minutes they regrouped with the other Titans who also brought the other unconscious villains. The police picked them up and sent them to a maximum security jail (which they'll probably escape from anyway).

The titans were exhausted, when they arrived home they all sat down on the sofa. None of them had the will to reach for the T.V remote. To stop the awkward silence, Robin asked Beastboy,

"So, how do you think of your first mission?"

"Mammoth was big and slow, an easy fight if you ask me." Everyone was shocked by this statement, then they remembered he beat Slade, they relaxed again.

"Yeah man, you gave him a pretty good beating grass stain."

Beastboy raised an eyebrow "Grass-stain?"

"Yeah you call me chrome dome, so I get to call you grass stain." Cyborg managed to find the strength to cross his arms and smirk.

"I guess that's only fair, _tin man_." Beastboy gave him his own smirk.

_"Tin man? _Ok then_, greeny _(Ok I know that sucks, but it's better than calling him broccoli right?)"

_Robin interupted,_

"Nice job on handling Kyd Wykkd, Raven."

"Actually that was also Beastboy."

They were impressed, yet again.

"Great work, Beastboy."

Terra chipped in,  
"Cheers for Beastboy!"

"Thanks guys, but don't I was just being a teammate."

"Eh Beastboy you can kick some serious bad guy butt, but I can't say the same for video games."

"You wanna test that theory, chrome dome?"

"I don't test, I know." Beastboy then turned on the gamestation, while Cyborg turned the T.V on.

They then heard Robin's voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, aren't you gonna include the _real _champion in this?"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Who lost and made you champion?"

"If I recall, _Cyborg_, we had a video game marathon last week, and um the champion was *cough* me *cough*."

Cyborg remembered that marathon, and angrily grumbled some words.

Starfire went to the kitchen to conjure some other abominations, and Raven just walked to her room. Beastboy turned around and asked,

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"That is not your concern."

"It is Raven, you may not be my friend, but you're still my teammate and-"

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Beastboy nodded his head and returned to the game he was playing with Robin and Cyborg. She then proceeded to her room. Dinner was uneventful aside from the fact that Starfire's 'glemshrack' tried to eat Cyborg. Robin showed Beastboy his new room.

"So here's your new room, Beastboy."

"OH WAIT, I LEFT ALL MY STUFF IN CHICAGO!"

"Don't worry I'll get Raven to teleport you there and back."

Robin then called in Raven through his communicator. She went to Robin and asked,

"So what?"

"Beastboy left his stuff in Chicago, and it'll take very long by T-ship to get there." Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ok fine."

"Thanks, Raven."

Beastboy then asked,

"Sooooooooooo...?"

Raven quickly wrapped her cloak around him. He was shocked to say the least. They next thing he knew, he was in his infirmary in his not so secret, secret lair.  
He shivered from the freezing sensation of the teleportation. He hated it. Beastboy quickly got all his clothes, food, comics, video games, game system, photo albums, and his bed all in one pile. She teleported him and his stuff back to the Tower in front of his room. He realized that organizing his things is going to take hours. He looked at Raven,

"Can you help me with my stuff, please?" Instantly, and obsidian glow covered his pile and organized his things, all this took place in 5 seconds. He smiled in appreciation and said,

"Thanks Raven, I know that it probably took a lot out of you, so thanks again."

"Your welcome."

Beastboy walked towards his bed, but then he heard Raven,

"Beastboy?" He went out to the hallway and asked,

"Yeah?"

"Most of my life have been spent being taught how to not show emotions, so I find it hard to express them."

"So what's your point?"

"I just wanted to say, thanks for saving me today, if it weren't for you I may not be here right now." Beastboy then gave her a big grin.

"Your welcome, Raven."

"I just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks."

He then walked back to his room and laid on his bed.

_'Someday I'm gonna gain her trust and be friends with her.'_

_'Someday'_

He then fell happily asleep.

* * *

Finally, some friendship fluff with Raven (kinda). I think that the next couple chapters will be about Beastboy meeting other Titans, fighting other villains, and develop closer bonds with everyone. My_ descision_may change though.


	14. Chapter 14

-Somewhere in Paris-

A unidentifiable man was sneaking through the streets of Paris. He carefully approached a big wooden door, which was guarded by at least 100 guards. He unsheathed his 2 swords. Instead of attacking them head on, he used a grappling hook to get himself up to a statue of a knight above the wooden door, he was over-looking the guards. He threw 3 objects at the guards. As they gathered around the objects, he detonated them, killing most of them in the process. He glided down, his black cape following close behind. He quickly checked the pulse of each guard, checking if they're alive. Those that weren't, he left them alone. Those that were, he slitted their throats. He used his grappling hook again to get on top of the knight, just then the doors opened revealing another large group of guards. Before the door could close he did the same thing with them as he did to the previous group. After he finished, he entered the door, and headed deep into the prison. In the prison contained dozens of supervillains, all frozen, guarded by even more guards. He couldn't use explosives as he had run out, not that he needed them in the first place. Suddenly, out of the shadows appeared a grappling hook, it hooked on to one of the guards neck. Just as quickly, the mystery man followed suite and kicked the man hard enough that it dislodged the skull from his neck. He then unsheathed his swords and began cutting them down like a lawnmower. They had tried shooting him, but he blocked or dodged all of their shots. He checked his timer, and in turns out he was timing himself as if all this was just a sport. In less than a minute, all the guards in the large room were killed. In less than 5 minutes, all the guards in the prison were killed.

'_Must be losing my edge' _He thought.

He quickly grappled his way up to were the frozen villians were being held. One by one he retrieved the Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge, and General Immortus. He released them from their icy prison.

Everyone was disorientated from being trapped in ice for so long. Then _he _spoke.

"My master wishes to see you. Come with me."

In Brain's monotone, he said. "Foolish human, we never take orders from anyone."

"But now, you will take my orders and the orders of my master."

"Wrong again. It is a shame that you have worked so hard to free us, because now we have to eliminate you. Monsieur Mallah. Kill him."

The over-sized gorrila quickly charged the mystery man, the man didn't move at all. At the last second, he jumped, with his right hand he took one blade and cut Mallah's eye, with the left hand, he pushed into Mallah's shoulder as he leaped over Mallah's charging figure. The gorrila roared in agony and pain as he held his now useless and cut eye.

"Come with me now." He then pointed his blade, which now had some of Mallah's blood on it at the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Or your servant's lost eye will be the least you have to worry about."

"Immortus, Madame Rouge, stand down, let us see what his _master_ has to offer."

"Wise choice, _Brain, _I guess they don't call you Brain for nothing."

The man, with the Brotherhood in tow walked out of the prison unopposed.


	15. Chapter 15

-2 months later-

In was a quiet and peaceful, everyone was sleeping, well until Beastboy woke them up.

"TITANS MEET ME AT THE LIVING ROOM, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Everyone woke up with a groan.

Raven thought, 'If Beastboy woke up_ this_early then I guess it must be an emergency.'

Everyone quickly, but reluctantly got out of bed and went to the living room as Beastboy had instructed them to.

Beastboy was grinning at everyone, making everyone confused. Then Robin spoke up.

"What's the emergency Beastboy?"

"Can you guess what day it is today?"

Cyborg then put in his thoughts,

"Green elf alarm day?"

Beastboy fumed, but then regained his cheery composure.

"No guys!"

He then went to Raven and wrapped an arm around her. She glared at him.

"Today is...drumroll please." No one gave him a drum-roll, somehow the only thing that could be heard was a cricket.

"TODAY IS RAVEN'S BIRTHDAY!"

"Really Raven?" asked Robin.

"Um happy Birthday Raven." Cyborg said enthusiastically.

"O most glorious day of birth to you!"

Terra nudged Raven "So how old are ya, Raven?"

Raven pulled up her hood in embarrassment, though in the inside, she was seething with anger.

"That is none of your concern." She responded in a deadpan voice.

She then turned to Beastboy.

"AND YOU! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT TODAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY?"

Beastboy took a step back, then rubbed his back.

"Well, I kinda hacked into the Titan's database and then Raven's birthday and I found that today was your birthday."

Beastboy was hoping that his explanation will calm Raven down, it did the total opposite.

"You did WHAT? YOU NO RESPECT FOR MY PRIVACY, MY PERSONAL SPACE, AND INDIRECTLY, ME!"

"What's the problem Raven, I only did this because we usually celebrate our birthday's."

"Well my birthday is a reminder that I was partially created by a inter-dimensional demon, was meant to destroy the world, and for at least a day did so!"

Robin then said,

"But we stopped Trigon, Raven what's left to be afraid of?"

"Do you think that the day I got the mark of Scath was a coincedence? Now it was in fact my birthday, my 16th birthday, the year when I was supposed to die and unleash the wrath of Trigon into this dimension. He may be gone, but I'm still haunted by my heritage and past., every reminder of my birthday was a reminder of the 'End'. And now thanks to this, ignorant, idiot, today is ruined for me and so will many other days to come. If you need me, I'll be in my room. If you truly want to honor my birthday, do nothing to disturb me, that is all I ask of you. Especially you, Beastboy!"

"But Rave-

"Beastboy you've ruined today for me enough already, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But-

"BEASTBOY YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST ANNOYING THING ON THIS EARTH, YOU KEEP TRYING TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME, BUT ALL YOU DO IS PESTER DAY IN AND DAY OUT. CAN YOU PLEASE, JUST FOR TODAY NOT BE YOUR STUPID SELF?"

Beastboy nodded his head, and Raven walked to her room.

Cyborg then placed a hand on Beastboy's shoulder.

"You OK, man?" Beastboy then grinned.

"I know just the thing to give to Raven today!"

Robin intervened ignoring the fact that Beastboy managed to hack into the database and asked,

"Beastboy, I don't think that's a good idea after what you just did Beastboy."

"Yeah man, just forget about what you're doing."

"It's OK guys, trust me, after she gets what I give her today, she will, at least, be the way she was yesterday."

Cyborg was sceptical so he asked,

"You should pretty confident ,Beastboy, are you sure about this?"

"Never been more sure in my life."

He then asked the team, except Raven,

"You guys wanna go to the mall with me?"

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin agreed to go with him. Terra said,

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here with Raven. If you don't mind?"

"Course not, well, see ya both later then."

Robin, Starfire, and Robin, waved goodbye to Terra, and she waved back.

She then went to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

-45 minutes later-

The Titans arrived at the shopping mall after they had eaten at a breakfast diner. The mall was a favourite for the 4 Titans, Beastboy usually shopped for new comic books, video-games, and picked new exercise equipment with Robin. Cyborg went to the biggest electronic store in the mall, 'Best Sale', everyone thought he went there to check up on the store's newest gear. That was the case, until he met Sarah-Simms one of the helpers in the store. He then started a secret romantic relationship with her, as he knew Robin would be against dating civilians. Starfire of course shopped for all that is fashion. Robin, besides exercise equipment, buys hair gel, and surprisingly romance novels. Ever since he started his relationship with Starfire he often reads them with her during the day. He'd always say that he was just trying to teach Starfire better English, but only he and Starfire know that it was a way to bond with each other. This trip to the mall was no different, for the most part.

"Yo, Beastboy, you going to the video-game store with me?"

Beastboy grinned at Cyborg, "Not this time dude, I'm trying to get a present for Raven!"

"You want me to come with you?"

"It's OK, dude, go to whatever techies like you go, I know you want to?" He wiggled his eye-brows.

"Well OK then, when do you wanna meet up?"

Beastboy shrugged.

Cyborg then took his communicator and contacted Robin.

"Yo Robin, when are where do you wants us to meet up?"

"Around noon, in the food court, see you there!"

"You too, man." Cyborg turned off his communicator.

"Will I see you there at the food court, Beastboy?"

"Yup!"

"OK, then, later man."

"Later dude."

Beastboy began to wander through the mall. Thoughts and questions clouded his mind of what to get for Raven."

_'Let's see, a creepy book? No. A creepy dress? Meh. A creepy soundtrack?'_

Beastboy thought about a soundtrack for a while, but then groaned in frustration.

_'This is gonna be a long day'_

-At the Tower-

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

_'Aw c'mon Raven, he was only trying to be nice.'_

_'**No happy, he was trying to get on my nerves.'**_

_'I'd say you should slice a part of him, piece by piece, and then skin him, and the-'_

**_'Now that would have been over-dramatic on my part, Rage.'_**

_'But Raven, he had no intentions of bothering you. If he did, you would've sensed the emotions that would indicate that he was.'_

**_'I don't know what to do Knowledge, I just don't know.'_**

_'You do, well at least, I do.'_

**_'Well, are you gonna say something Wisdom?'_**

_'You should apologize to him.'_

**_'If anything, he should be apologizing to me not the other way around.'_**

She then heard a knocking on her door.

She then bitterly asked, "Terra, what is it?"

"Raven you have to see this, it's important."

Raven then got out of her room and walked to the common room alongside Terra.

"This better be serious Terra."

"I wish it wasn't."

As she entered the common room she saw a big screen showing a newspaper article in French. Raven then looked at Terra questionably.

"Uh Terra, I can read Latin, Russian, Polish, and Romanian, but not French."

"Oh right, forgot to translate the text back to english."

She then pressed some buttons on the computer and the words in the article, quickly translated into English.

Raven gasped at the contents of the article, she instinctively took out her communicator and contacted the Titans who were in the mall.

-In the mall-

Beastboy just finished paying the cashier for the gift he bought for Raven.

"Thanks ma'am."

The cashier only looked back with interest at the black-suited man in a helmet. Just then his communicator started ringing. He quickly took it out of his pocket and saw Raven's face on the screen.

"Beastboy, you need to come back to the Tower, this concerns you especially."

"Am I in trouble?"

"I wish you were."

The link ended.

Beastboy quickly contacted Robin and said,

"We should go back to the T-Car."

Robin, who had also got the message said,

"Agreed."

- 20 minutes later -

The 4 titans entered the common room. Robin asked Raven.

"What happened?"

"Look at the screen."

They all collectively looked at the screen. They all gasped, Beastboy more so than others.

The articles headline said,

"PRISON BREAK IN, BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL MISSING, AND PRESUMED ESCAPED."

Beastboy narrowed his eyes and said,

"I thought those guys were frozen, HOW DID THEY ESCAPE?"

Robin answered,

"Beastboy the article did say a prison break-in so somebody must've busted them out."

Then in a serious tone, Beastboy said,

"We should go look for them and bring their asses to jail."

He then turned towards the door and began to walk towards. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, we need to stay here a gather as much intelligence as we can on their movements."

"And wait for them to attack and hurt innocent people?"

"Beastboy we can't just go on a wild-goose chase, this isn't the Doom Patrol."

Beastboy then removed Robin's hand from his shoulder and angrily said,

"SO THE DOOM PATROL ARE STUPID NOW, HUH ROBIN?"

"Well, technically-"

Beastboy clenched his fist in anger.

"Robin, I thought of you as my caring big brother for a long time, someone different from Batman, turns out you're just like him."

Those words broke Robin's heart, it hurts a lot to hear his fun and loving little brother denounce him as his big brother. Though no-one could see it, tears were building up in Robin's eyes, and Raven could sense his regret and sadness radiate off him. Beastboy then continued walking towards the door. Then Robin hoarsely spoke.

"Beastboy, if you leave this Tower, you're off the team."

Everyone gasped. Beastboy glared at Robin, and Beastboy only glared back. Robin was hoping that Beastboy would stay at the Tower. Then Beastboy gave his answer.

"Then I guess I won't be a Titan anymore."

Everyone gasped again as Beastboy took out his communicator and tried to give it to Robin. Robin declined, instead he closed Beastboy's hand around the communicator and said,

"Keep it. You may not a Titan anymore, but you can always call on us whenever you need something."

Beastboy only nodded. He then took out a velvet box from his pocket.

"Oh and happy birthday Raven, I'm really sorry about earlier and I hope you like my present."

He then continued to walk to the door. Cyborg tried to persuade him to stay.

"C'mon man you can't really be thinking of doing this?"

"I am, Cyborg."

"You sure about this, man?"

Beastboy then looked at Cyborg, not with a grin, but with a determined look on his face.

"Never been more sure in my life."

He then walked out of the door. For a few moments, there was silence. Then Starfire broke into tears, soon enough, so did Terra. Robin solemnly walked to his room and stayed there the rest of the day. A part of him wanted to run to him and tell that he will authorize the Titans to search for the Brotherhood of Evil. The other part of him wanted to do what was best for the team and stay put. Robin's reasonable side won, and he stayed put. Cyborg went to the gym were he thrashed the training robots as a way to relieve the sadness and anger inside. Raven walked up to the table and opened the velvet box. Inside revealed a necklace attached to a genuine ruby. She then saw a card which read

'_Read__ the ruby.'_

She did as she was instructed to and looked at the ruby, she then saw a carved message on it. The message in ruby reads,

'_Life's too short for dwelling in the past. Focus on living in the present.' _

Tears began to stream down her face as she gripped the ruby hard. At first, she felt really guilty at lashing out at Beastboy earlier, but then her guilt only grew as she thought of all those times that she had mistreated him, even though he was just trying to be nice.

_'If I ever see you again, I going to tell how truly sorry I really am.'_

She then fell on her knees and wept.

-Somewhere in Jump City-

A green eagle landed somewhere in the docks. The eagle morphed back into Beastboy. He searched and looked for an alley. He found one and went in it. He sat down and cried into his hands. Beastboy yearned for the sense of belonging and warmth that came with having very close friends, but in the back of his mind, he had a sense of duty to fufill. Though he became part of the Batclan, and recently, the Teen Titans, he technically never quit the Doom Patrol.  
His allegiance was to the fallen team, and his 1st order was to stop the Brotherhood of Evil, _whatever it takes_, that was the oath the Doom Patrol swore, the oath he swore, and he wasn't about to deny it.

After sniffling a few more times he then said,

"Whatever it takes."

He got up and began, his search for the Brotherhood of Evil.


	16. Chapter 16

-2 days later-

The cargo hold of the Boeing 777 began to open. Men in blue shirts began taking out the luggage. On one bag was a green fly, hanging under the handle to avoid attention. As the bags are taken outside, he flew away without blowing his cover. After 30 minutes of flying, he finally arrived at the city of lights, Paris.

'The city of wine, mademoiselles, and the last place the Brotherhood of Evil were.'

He couldn't go straight to searching as he was still green-skinned and he still wore his superhero costume. He decided fly over the city as an eagle in search of research facilities. Research facilities meant high-end technology, high-end technology meant holorings, Beastboy needed holorings.

He tried searching for S.T.A.R labs but to no avail. It seems S.T.A.R. labs is just a western research facility. Beastboy only read basic and simple french sentences or as they would say in France, _phrases__**. **_He could barely talk to someone naturally, besides if a green guy talks to you, well, let's just say it's not normal.

_'Damn it, there's nothing here. NOTHING!'_

He then flew to the outskirts of the city in the hopes that he'd find what he was looking for. As he was flying, he spotted a large white building sitting on a hill. On the front in large capital letters, it read 'LA LABORATOIRES FECA' .

'Well, laboratoires kinda looks like laboratories, so this must be a research facility.'

He then swooped in to get a better look at the building.

_'No guards, no security, this place is just asking to get robbed. Ugh, I've never stolen anything since Gotham.'_

The bird sighed (I think?). And landed on the rooftop. Just then sirens went off and that spooked Beastboy.

_'I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!'_

He then flew into the vents to avoid whatever security measures the people at the facility implemented. He then morphed back into a human, and stealthy crawled through the vents.

_'Yup, never did this since Gotham, that's for sure. Damn vents sure seem smaller than they used to be.'_

As he crawled through the vents, he spotted a room with gadgets on them, rings in particular. He quickly broke the cover and landed on the room quietly.

He then took a good look at the rings. The rubbed his chin,

"Well, if they're rings, they must be special rings." There were more than 30 rings in the room.

_'Might as well start somewhere.'_

He quickly took a ring and placed it in his finger. Immediately he looked at his reflection and saw, not a green skinned guy in a black suit, but a peach skinned guy with a buzz cut.

"Nah."

He took another ring and placed it on his finger. He then looked like a very old man with boils every square inch of skin. Beastboy shuddered.

He took another and another, and another.

"Meh too normal."

"Whoa, not normal enough."

On his third ring, he didn't say anything, he was busy admiring his _new _figure. This ring made him look like a sexy, curvy red head. He grinned at the mirror and said,

"Did somebody order sexy, cuz I got extras." He then put a finger in his mouth, placed it on the mirror and made a 'psst' sound. He then started to feel himself, but then his eyes widened.

_'WHAT AM I DOING?'_ He took the ring off and sighed in relief.

Beastboy was going nowhere, he then stumbled upon a fortunate discovery. Then a grumpy scientist entered the room with a surprised face. Beastboy looked equally as shocked. He then said something in the best french accent he could muster.

"Hello, Monsieur, what seems to be le trouble. Um..." he then glanced at his nametag and his eyes widened.

" Fixit?"

_Then_ in a completely non-french accent, Fixit replied,

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Fixit poked Beastboy in the chest.

"Well, I'm the facility's head scientist, and you probably broke in here illegally. I wouldn't be surprised if you're an illegal traveller."

Beastboy rubbed his head and chuckled,

"Well..."

Fixit facepalmed in disappointment.

"Ah, geez, look if you leave now, I won't say a word."

"But Fixit, I need a holoring, I can't go around Paris looking like _this_."

"Sorry kid, I still appreciate you and your team saving me from Atlas, but I can't do anything."

Beastboy then got on his knees, and begged,

"PPPleeeaaaassssseeeeee."

"Alright, fine, so what look do you want?"

At first Beastboy looked happy, but then he looked confused.

"Um, I didn't think I'd get this far."

"And if you waste more of my time, you never will again."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Fixit who finally lost his patience, declared,

"YA KNOW WHAT, GET OU-" He then thought of an idea.

"Say Beastboy, would you like to be part of my new experiment."

Beastboy was about to happily say yes, but then he thought of all those totured lab animal experiments. More importantly to him, he thought of all those needles poking him. He shuddered in fear.

"Nah, no can do, you ain't poking me with needles."

"No, I'm testing out a new holoring. This holoring, in theory, is supposed to change the look of metahumans to their normal fully human looks, metahumans like you."

"I don't get it."

Fixit sighed in frustration.

"It makes you look like you, without well _you._"

Beastboy was still confused.

"It'll make you look like you, without the components in your DNA that makes you look green and gave you your abilities."

"Oh. Okay, let's do it."

"Well, I'm going to need to get your blood sample to examine your DNA."

Beastboy then looked depressed. He then widened his eyes and asked,

"So what will the other science dudes say about this?"

"I'm the head scientist, I'll just say you're my test subject. Trust me kid, I've had weirder test subjects than you."

"Ok then."

"Ready to get started?" Fixit then pulled out a needle or in Beastboy's eyes the deliverer of pain, the carrier of anguish, and the symbol of despair. He then took a very breath and responded,

"Ready."

-3 hours later-

Beastboy was sleeping on a chair with a band-aid and cotton wrapped around his right arm.

"I GOT IT!" shouted Fixit. Beastboy woke up from his sleep. He drowsily responded,

"Myah."

Then Fixit walked out of the lab with a silver ring with blue line wrapping around its centre.

"Will you do the honours."

Beastboy took the ring and placed it on his finger. Immediately, Beastboy looked like himself, without the green hair, grin skin, and long canine teeth. In it's place was peachy skin, dirty blond hair, and regular human teeth. At first Beastboy was shocked, and then happy. He then found the moment to be bittersweet. For a large part of his life, Beastboy wanted to be normal, but his green skin and abilities prevented him from doing so. Now that he sees his fully human self, he felt as if a large part of his identity has been taken away. He then thought of one very major concern,

"Do I still have my abilities?"

Fixit raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Come, let's see if you do."

They went into what looked like a training room. Fixit placed a pressure pad on one of the punching bags wrapped a 3-d accelerometer around his wrist and said,

"Give this bag your best punch."

Without a word, Beastboy did so. The punching bag was sent flying across the room.

"Well?"

"The pressure pad recorded 2869 pounds of pressure from that punch. And you punch's speed is about 20 metres per second."

"So?"

"Your still superhuman, geez, most Olympians have about 3 times less punching power than you, and are 2 times slower than you."

"Cool."

"Can you still morph into animals?"

Beastboy thought of a goat in his head. Nothing happened

"I guess not."

Fixit pressed a button. Suddenly dozens of turrets appeared around Beastboy and began to fire on him. Beastboy skilfully dodged all then shots. The turrets kept firing for 10 seconds then Fixit pressed the button again. The turrets retracted.

"DUDE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"To see if you still have your animal instincts. So do you?"

"I don't know."

He truthfully didn't know, he didn't know whether to credit his dodging abilities during that time to his training and experience or his animal instincts.

"Do you feel any different?"

Beastboy closed his eyes tightly. He still sensed the instincts of the normal animals such as a lion or a deer. He then ventured further into his mind when he encountered, _the Beast. _The Beast roared at him, which caused Beastboy to open his eyes and fall on his back. He then got up and rubbed his back.

"Damn, I still got all the instincts of the other animals, but I felt something at my centre, something big, something scary, something _primal._

"Hey the ring can only imitate what you would look like if you didn't have-

Fixit then flipped through his notes.

"the Sakutia virus, it can never replace what you truly are."

Beastboy sighed.

"Sorry kid."

"It's OK Fixit, you've done more than enough for me, how could I repay you?"

"Well, you were my test subject, but right now, I just want you out of my facility."

"Say no more and thanks again."

"Your welcome, kid."

Beastboy took off the ring and morphed into a green eagle and flew his way out of the facility.

When he arrived in Paris, flew to a park and hid behind a tree. He quickly morphed into himself again and put on the ring.

He took off his glove only to reveal a peach-skinned hand. He put it back on and searched for a bank. He took out a credit card from his belt and insert it into the ATM.

_'Never thought I'd use this in a while.'_

With the death of his parents and the Doom Patrol, Beastboy had acquired the Logan and Dayton fortune. Essentially, he was a multi-millionaire, though to him, money didn't really matter. He already gave half of the fortune to charity, and kept the other half in the bank for investment.

He withdrew 1000 Euro's from the machine.

He then went in search for a clothing store. He found one he found interest in called "Le choix" and entered it. He bought and wore a pair of green and white Adidas sneakers sneakers, a blue pair of Tommy Hilfiger jeans, a blue, white, and red striped dress shirt and plain white T-shirt underneath, a brown leather jacket, and a pair of sunglasses to top it off. He placed his suit into a bag and walked out of the store in style.

He then walked around Paris for a good 2 hours in search of a secluded and/or abandoned building. He found one. An abandoned cathedral, the 20 metre tall building was covered in dirt and grime and the door was partially eroded. Beastboy sighed.

'_This will do.' _

He then walked into his new home. The benches were partially eroded, and what used to be an altar was now a cracked piece of plain concrete. He set his bag down and lie down on one of the benches. He considered calling the Titans to see how they're doing, but he knew that the last thing he needed were distractions. He looked up to the ceiling and began to feel drowsy.

Jet-lag, morphing, countless hours of walking took a toll on Beastboy. He closed his eyes and took a much awaited sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Myah."

Beastboy opened his eyes, only to see a plain old white ceiling that was about 10 metres away. He rubbed his eyes.

"Oh. Right."

He quickly stood up and yawned. His stomach growled. He then took out an can of spinach from a bag, opened it with his hands and gulped it all in one sitting. He shuddered, he may have been a vegetarian, doesn't mean he can't taste them.

He took off his holoring and put on his black armour, he then walked out of the cathedral. It was night time. The city was full of lit-up buildings. Beastboy was stealthily running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. This wasn't new to him, he had run silently on the rooftops in Gotham and more recently Chicago and quickly made progress towards the prison. Normally, he'd fly over the city, but he was making sure he wasn't followed. Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they aren't out to get you. The area surrounding the prison was guarded by the police, and police cars patrolled the road. He then took out a bat shaped device from his pocket. The device read, for emergencies only.

"Well this is an emergency."

He then pressed a button on the device, and it began to flicker in red. He waited. For 5 minutes nothing happened, but then his ear picked up movement. Lots of it. He immediately threw it among the first group of police guards. One of the police picked up the device and stared at it with interest, he then said,

"Quoi?" He then looked up to see a large black blob in the air. A swarm of bats.

The police dropped the device and screamed. All the other police then screamed in fear as well. Beastboy saw this as his cue and began to walk among the bats. He then took out several, dart looking devices. Each with the letters, B.B, on them. As he passed through a street light, he'd through a dart at it and render it useless. Beastboy had no training with batarangs or other throwing weapons. He had however played lots of darts and became very good at it. He then, with Cyborg's help created BB darts, which were larger and harder than normal darts, but were much more aero-dynamic. After 2 weeks of Cyborg's teaching, he eventualy learned how to make them on his on. It is probably one of the few things he can actually build.

Amidst the swarms of bats, police began to take out their pistols and shot at the bats. Beastboy immediately threw the darts at the guns, sending them flying from the policemen's grasps. As he was walking along. He kicked the device with his feet, ensuring that the bats _follow _him. Nearting the end of the road. The guards shined spotlights at the bat swarms and they immediately flew away, but to their surprise, no one was there. Beastboy was crouching on a nearby rooftop holding the device that was no longer blinking red. He may not have gotten into the prison, but he was more than close enough to get in it. He morphed into a fly and flew through the small crevices in the door. The prison was surprisingly unguarded. No one was working in it as it was night time. He then morphed back into a human, er, metahuman and walked into the crime scene. The ground was covered in several pools of dried blood, and although it was dried up, it was revolting. Still, he pressed on looking for clues. Beastboy went on his knees and took off his right glove. He dragged his hand across a surface that wasn't covered in blood. He then took off his other glove and dragged it across another his left hand the surface felt like genuine marble, but with his right, the surface felt smoother. He dragged his right hand across another surface and as he looked at it, his fingers had a faint black colour on it. He sniffed his dis-coloured finger, and then he realized something.

"This smells like something burnt, like.."

He sniffed his fingers again.

"Burnt rubber."

He then realized, someone running very fast. He then dragged his fingers along the surfaces where it felt extra smooth, he realized that it goes around many pools of dried blood.

_'This certainly wasn't one of the guards, this guy must be the one who killed them.'_

He then jumped on one of the levels where the frozen prisoners were kept. He noticed that the level had many dents on the floor.

'_Must've been something really strong, or really heavy.'_

He then narrowed his eyes.

'_Like Mallah.'_

He then followed the dents, as he followed along it, he noticed droplets of dried blood near the dents. The dents then stopped, and so did the droplets of blood, which had formed into a small pool of dried blood. He then took samples of the dried blood and placed it in one of his belt's compartments.

'_Maybe I could take this to Fixit, so that he can examine it.'_

Then his ears twitched. He immediately jumped off the platform and 5 nano seconds later, the spot where he was standing was struck by lightning. As he landed, Beastboy's ears twitched again, he jumped from where he was again. Just half a second later. An African-American teenager with dreadlocks, wearing a pair of blue goggles and a blue and yellow costume, pounded his electric filled fists into the ground unleashing a shockwave. The shockwave sent Beastboy crashing into a wall. He quickly opened his eyes only to see an electric filled fist coming towards his face. He moved his head to the left, dodging the teen's punch which cracked the wall. Beastboy immediately kneed him in the stomach causing him to stumble back. He quickly followed up with 2 punches to his face and a fierce uppercut which sent him flying across the room. As the teen opened his eyes, he saw Beastboy sprinting at him. He then sent 2 waves of electricity against him. Beastboy easily dodged them and went for the final blow. The teen floated up on a disk of electricity and dodged his attack. He then sent several more waves of electricity against him, but Beastboy kept dodging them. Beastboy leaped onto a platform, but the he then sent an electric wave at it forcing Beastboy to jump back down to the floor. He kept running around in circles dodging the man's attacks.

'_Damn, I'm not gonna make it if this keeps going.'_

But then Beastboy formulated a plan. He morphed into a fly and flew towards the teen.

The teen kept firing at the black-suited but just saw him disappear. He then said,

"What th-"

He was cut off by a foot to his face, which sent him crashing onto the ground, and knocking him out cold. Beastboy knelt beside the unconscious body as he tried to examine. He then looked up as he heard speaking down the corridor. He flipped the teen over his shoulder and quickly ran towards a wall. He then placed a large amount of C4 and blew up the wall. He then escaped through the wall, and disappeared into the night.

-8 hours later-

The teen's eyes fluttered open. Only to see what looked like part of a church. He then saw a black-suited man.

"Don't bother. I had a friend(Fixit) who installed those devices on your arms, legs and temples to prevent your powers working."

"Doesn't matter, I guess the Brain never told you that I don't spill."

Beastboy raised an eyebrow, not that he could see.

"What do I have to do with Brain?"

"C'mon, I never knew the Brotherhood of Evil which teach y'all to be this obvious."

Beastboy then took off his helmet and showed himself to him.

"Do I look like I'm part of the Brotherhood of Evil, I'm Beastboy, former member of the Doom Patrol. And I am, and will never be part of the Brotherhood of Evil."

"I'd never think you'd try being a dead person, _Madame Rouge._"

"Wha-?"

Beastboy then realized, most superheroes and villains think that he's dead.

"Dude, I'm not dead, I'm after the Brotherhood to avenge the Doom Patrol."

_"Dude_? Never think you'd go this far with your act, Rouge."

Beastboy was fumed.

"I AM NOT MADAME ROUGE, AND THIS IS NOT THE BROTHERHOOD!"

The man chuckled,

"Whatever you say."

"Fine, what do I have to prove to you that I'm Beastboy, but not Madame Rouge?"

"You can let me go first."

"But will you attack me when I let you go?"

"Hey, I'm the hero here, I should be sceptical of you."

Beastboy then took out his key and unlocked and removed the man's after this, the teenager wrapped his hand around his wrists and shocked Beastboy.

"JOKE'S ON YOU ROUGE!" The teenager smiled in satisfaction, until he realized something,

'She's not turning back into herself. OH SHIT!'

He immediately let go of Beastboy and left him convulsing on the floor. The only words he could say were,

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G"

"Sorry man, I thought you were with the Brotherhood."

Beastboy didn't respond as he was still in a shocked state.

"I'll talk to you later, when you're well..."

He looked at Beastboy.

"Better."

He then walked around the cathedral looking for some food.

-10 minutes later-

Beastboy was released from his state and immediately flipped up into a fighting stance, he cried out,

"COME OUT HERE YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITC-"

"Whoa, I said I was sorry."

Beastboy only hmphed and crossed his arms and glared at the teen.

"So you really are Beastboy aren't ya."

"What's it too ya?"

"Calm down man, I'm still shocked, because when the League uncovered the bodies of the Doom Patrol, you body was never found. I always thought that you might be alive."

"YOU STILL SHOCKED? Oh boo-hoo."

Beastboy then made a fake crying gesture.

"Here let me play the world's tiniest violin to console you."

"Hey, don't make me shock you again."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Hey I know we got off the wrong foot, but since we're both after the Brotherhood, why not team-up?"

"Sorry, I work alone."

"Look man, I know you must've had a grudge against them for killing for family and team and all, but why not work together. We might. No, we will find the Brotherhood of Evil faster, and we will stop them. So what do you say?"

The stretched his hand out. Beastboy glanced at the hand, and then back at the teen. He then shook his hand.

"Alright."

"Right on, man."

"So since you know I'm Beastboy, who are you?"

"Static, the name's Static."

"Well then Static, welcome to the team."

"But there's only 2 of us."

"And we're the co-founders."


	18. Chapter 18

-3 days later-

Beastboy and Static were busy looking for clues around Paris, however they never even found a single lead. After an exhausting day of searching, Static asked,

"So what now?"

"We keep looking for them."

"Let's just say we miraculously find the Brotherhood. Do you think we can take them on, _by ourselves?_"

Beastboy flexed his arm muscles and said,

"With my muscles and your zappy powers, I think we can take them."

"C'mon man think straight, we can't take them. We can fight them, sure. Win, hell no."

"Oh ye who has little faith."

"Oh ye who is _stupid."_

Beastboy glared at him.

"Well what do _you suggest, _Static? That we just observe them till we turn old."

"Nah man, nothing like that, we should recruit some new members."

"New members? Like we'll just walk across the street and ask 'are you a superhero, if so, then join us'!"

Beastboy slumped on the bench in disappointment.

"I didn't say it was easy. Besides, we can narrow our search to well, heroes that aren't in any team."

"But typically _heroes _who aren't in any team, are not considered heroes."

Static then took out a modified Ipad and began searching for new potential members that are nearby.

"So we can cross out anyone part of the Teen Titans, Justice League, and Young Justice, so that leaves us with..."

Static began surfing through more information, while Beastboy looked in awe, even though he has no idea what's going on.

"9 heroes and heroines, 3 who are in France right now."

"How did you do that?"

"I match the hero/heroines picture with all the pictures of people in any world database, I hacked them all, just in case. In which case, my I-pad would reveal which photos match them and the coordinates in which they took place. By analysing the photos I can make a hypothesis on their occupation, relationship, and if I'm lucky, the place where they live in."

"How did you do _that _in like less than 10 seconds."

"I am genius, though it's OK if that word is too hard for your brain-less skull to comprehend."

Static smirked at Beastboy. Beastboy only glared back.

"I SO DO HAVE A BRAIN! I just don't use it much."

"Right so anyways, here they are. Um a hero that goes by the name Bushido seemed to hang around a lot in Le Havre and works as a, um at all you can eat sushi restaurant. He's 17 going 18 this year, and he's single. Though many women claimed to have slept with him. WHAT THE HELL, HE'S JUST A TEENAGER! Oh and his_ 'human name'_is Kazuhira."

"Bushido? He used to be part of the Titans until 2 years ago apparently. Never met him, but Robin's been praising about his discipline for like forever. Man, if what those women say are true, he's truly let himself go, mentally of course. "

"Wait you're a Teen Titan?"

"Was. Now go on."

"There's a gal that goes by the name Aquagirl, which is apparently her nickname,_ 'human name'_Sandy and she works as a hotel waitress in Cannes. She's Atlantean so she can kick our asses if she wanted to."

"And she lives."

"I assume in Cannes, but you never know. Moving on then there's this chick that, woah, she used to be a merc, but then stopped. Apparently she claims she's Deathstroke's daughter. Oh and her _'human name_' is Rose."

"Deathstroke?"

Beastboy then rubbed her chin and then said,

"If she's anything like him, she's going to be a real pain in the ass."

"You don't say."

"So who's closest to us?"

"Bushido, then Ravager, then Aquagirl."

"Bushido it is. So how to we get there?"

"Um, we could walk there."

"WHAT? And you called me stupid."

Beastboy crossed his arms.

"How about if we rent a car or SUV?"

"Or buy one."

"Buy one, how can we even rent one if we don't have money?"

"Hello, I'm like Batman, cool hero at night, rich playboy by day."

Beastboy then widened his eyes at his mistake.

"What?"

"You know, if Batman really was a rich playboy."

"Nah, he doesn't seem like the rich playboy type."

"Oh. Right."

Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck.

_'Close call.'_

The boys, in their civilian outfits. Beastboy wore (refer to chapter 16) and Static wore and blue and yellow hoodie and a pair of sunglasses. They walked into Paris looking for a new vehicle. They were like women at a shopping, they didn't know which one to pick.

"That one!"

"No, that one!"

"No, that one!"

They then saw an SUV that they both liked. The extremely expensive, but extremely cool-looking Knight XV.

At the same time they dreamily said,

"That one."

They then bought up front, however they then realized none of them has a driver's license.

"If we drive this thing, we might as well crash ourselves onto a car."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, with the right materials I can calibrate the SUV to redirect it's functions into easier to use steps. At the same time, I think I can make upgrades on the engine, the armour, and maybe the weaponry. What do you say?"

"I pay for it, you do it."

"Alright, let's get this started.

-8 hours later-

"You done, Static?"

"BEHOLD THE STATIC SUV 9000, modified by yours truly."

The SUV now had thicker amour plating, a much better engine that tripled its maximum speed, a state of the art radar system, and built in rockets and oil-slicks.

"COOOOOOL!"

"Which is why I'm driving."

"NUH UH, I PAID FOR IT!"

"WELL I MODIFIED IT TO THE POINT WHERE ONE OF US CAN ACTUALLY DRIVE IT!"

"YEAH, AND THAT PERSON'S GONNA BE ME!"

"IF YOU DRIVE IT, DO YOU WANT TO KEEP REPLACING THE CAR AND ME MODIFYING IT. I BASICALLY BUILT THIS CAR, SO I KNOW WHO TO DRIVE IT BEST!"

"Fine."

"Good, now shall we?"

"Wait, we're leaving now?"

"Unless you plan on prolonging the activities of the Brotherhood of Evil, I think we are."

"Good point."

"Hop on, we got a long trip ahead of us."

As Beastboy sat in shotgun, Static drove the car with his new controls.

This began a 4 minute montage of funny chibi clips of them, during their ride to Le Havre playing to K2G(search on youtube, then I'll let you're imaginations take over from there.) which covers several comedic moments of journey.

Static was barely holding on to the steering wheel, and Beastboy was asleep, lying down in the back seats. Every so often, Static would shock himself so that he can stay awake. Slowly but surely the effects of each shock were dulling. He then looked back at the back seats only to see Beastboy snoring loudly (and no he doesn't have a heart problem) in his sleep. For a moment, Static had wished that he had let Beastboy driven, though that was only for a moment.

_'Let him drive? Like hell he will.'_

Suddenly and blinking red light appeared on their radar rapidly approaching their position. He narrowed his eyes at the blinking red dot.

"Shit."

Static then shocked Beastboy in the arm.

"YIIIIOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

"Eh, Beastboy, we got company."

Beastboy ignored the pain and asked,

"From where?"

"They're in air."

Beastboy looked through the back window, but saw nothing.

"But I don't see anything."

"They probably cloaked their ship, whoever these guys are, they don't want us to find out what they're."

"So bogey or friendly."

"Say what?"

Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"Bad guy or good guy?"

Static then grinned at Beastboy and said,

"How 'bout we give this baby a test run."

"What do you mean a test ru-"

Beastboy paused for a second and then grinned back.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well alright then."

Static then pressed a button, while nothing happened inside the car, the car said in a robotic voice.

"Cloaking systems online."

"Dude."

Static then shifted the vehicle 2 lanes to the left. He confidently said,

"Well that oughta get 'em off our tail."

Just then, the ship starting firing several laser blasts across the road. One of the laser blast was just short of the back of the car, the shockwave however caused the back of the car to rise, then fall suddenly. To make matters worse the car said,

"Cloaking systems compromised."

Static then began to panick and shouted

"Aw crap!"

"Dude, didn't you install like rockets in this car or something?"

Static immediately stopped panicking and grinned (but not at Beastboy, he was too busy dodging the laser blasts) and handed him a joystick and said,

"Care to do the honours?"

Beastboy beamed, like many boys in America, at some point in their lives, they have wanted videogames to be like real life, and Beastboy was just given that chance.

"Sweeeeet!"

Static the pressed a button, and Beastboy's seat rotated a full 180 degrees and a cross-hair appeared in the back window. Beastboy began to aim the rockets. Contrary to belief, trying to aim the rockets was extremely difficult. The car was constantly moving left and right, not to mention shaking, and the enemy ship was also rapidly moving left and right. He then waited for the right moment and fired the trigger. Just then a set of rockets appeared from out of the car and were launched against the ship. However, the ship's laser easily blew them all up before they could cause harm to any vehicle.

Beastboy solemnly said,

"Uh dude, they blew up the rockets."

"THEY DID WHAT?"

Just then the ship fired one of it's own rockets and the SUV had no counter to it. The rocket quickly found its mark. The SUV was sent rolling down the highway and then off road, and then rolling down a hill. The car landed on its right side. Somehow, the boys were still conscious, albeit, barely. Beastboy kicked the left door off and then pulled Static out. Beastboy ears then twitched, he heard an engine. He whispered to Static,

"Behind the car now!"

They both quickly did so and stayed. Static just sat there while Beasstboy was listening for any noise. He heard an engine grow louder and louder, eventually even Static could hear it. He then heard the engine settle down. He then whispered to Static,

"They've landed."

Beastboy then heard several footsteps, he could tell by the slow speed that they were trying to be stealthy, but obviously that failed. Beastboy then patted Static's shoulder and whispered to him.

"When I give the word, you jump out the right side, and I jump out the left. Give em all you've got."

Static nodded. They both got to their positions. Beastboy then said,

"Ready."

10 seconds passed.

"Set."

5 seconds passed. He then shouted,

"GO!"

Static jumped out and sent a huge electric wave at the enemy. Knocking the tanned looking female down and sending the coloured costumed boy flying.  
Beastboy jumped out, giving a fierce punch to what seemed to be a robot. The robot stumbled back only to kicked in the chest and sent flying. As if on instinct, he punched a rock that was thrown at him and lunged at the throwing female, punching her chest and knocking her out. He then elbowed the girl next to her and was also sent flying. All this was done in under 2 seconds. Beastboy and Static were panting heavily. Then Static broke the pause, although he was more tired than Beastboy.

"So *pant* did we* win?"

Beastboy looked down at the downed opponents and gasped.

"OH SHIT!"

"What is it?"

"We just attacked the Teen Titans."

Static then placed a hand on his forehead and said,

"Aw man."

-6 hours later-

Robin slowly opened his eyes only to see a tan coloured ceiling.

He tried to spring up, but his body felt like it had been struck by lightning. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Wakey, wakey, tofu eggs, and bakey."

"Beastboy?"

Robin felt relieved to see Beastboy safe and sound but then he asked,

"WHERE ARE YOUR CAPTORS?"

Beastboy set the plates down on the table beside him.

"Whoa, whoa. Captor? Where did you get that idea from?"

Robin then blinked his eyes several times.

"What? You mean you're not kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped? Me? You must be joking."

"But you went to Paris and then you started travelling out of the city and then-"

Beastboy interrupted Robin and his mood went from caring to serious. In a cold voice he asked,

"How did you know I was in Paris?"

"Well, I, I-"

"It's the communicator isn't it, you gave me it so that you guys can track me down, not to be an emergency device."

"No Beastboy, we did gave to you in case you need help, you se-"

"You LIED TO ME!"

"No Beastboy hold on..."

"This is a new low, even for you."

Robin sighed,

"Beastboy, we were only worried, we wanted to make sure you're safe."

Beastboy then sighed, he couldn't stay mad at them, at him, for being worried about him, though that doesn't justify why they went behind his back.

"You could've me back then, face to face, not like this."

Beastboy took another breathe and continued.

"Is there any way to remove the tracker from the communicator?"

"No, there isn't."

Beastboy glanced at the Titan communicator in his hand and then placed it on the table.

"Then I don't want it anymore. I'm not a child Robin, I can handle myself. I've lived on my own longer than any of you, so I should know."

"Is it wrong to care about you Beastboy? You may not think of me as your big brother, but I still think of you as my little brother. It pains us, all of us, to know that you aren't always safe."

Beastboy sighed, he had to pick his words carefully, this was a sensitive topic.

"Then's it gonna have to keep hurting, cuz I'm not going to stay as the Titans' team pet."

"Are you...Are you coming back to the Titans?"

"I-I don't know."

Beastboy then walked towards the door.

"Beastboy where are you going?"

"To my room. You guys owe us a trip to Le Havre, you did totaled mine and Static's car."

Beastboy walked out of the room and to his own.

Robin was then alone with his thoughts,

_'The Tower isn't the same without you Beastboy.'_

He then drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly, Starfire woke up and gasped. She, like Robin, couldn't move without feeling pain. She was able to see that Robin was awake.

"Robin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Star."

"Why are you not fighting back?"

He unenthusiastically responded,

"Beastboy is not in danger, and so are we. There's nothing to be worried about."

Believing her boyfriend, she sighed in relief and then asked,

"Is Beastboy currently here?"

"No he's in another room."

"But this is not the Tower, is it not?"

"No Star, we're in a hotel-room, Beastboy brought us after we got, well, knocked out."

"Is Beastboy coming back with us to the tower?"

Robin paused, then said,

"I don't think so Star, he, he wants to be alone for a while."

Starfire turned sad,

"So we will not have our friend back?"

Before he could respond, (Raven had stopped her healing trance 20 minutes ago and lied down on the bed), she started to moan in her sleep(BAD THOUGHTS BE GONE!). She slowly, but surely woke up.

"Star, Terra, Rob-"

"Friend! You are alright!."

"Good afternoon, Raven."

"Robin, Star.."

"We're safe Raven, so is Beastboy, turns out we were his only danger."

Raven felt sick to her stomach.

"Is he still mad at us?"

"Well we did destroy his car, and he had to book a hotel room for us, but I talked to him earlier and I think he's OK."

"What did he say?"

Robin's smile then turned into a frown.

"He's made up his mind, he's not coming back, not for a long while."

"I should talk to him."

"No Raven, we all need to rest, I think it's fair if we are all awake to hear this."

"We didn't hear your conversation with him."

"He started the conversation, why should I ignore him?"

"Fine I'll sleep."

"Good."

-4 hours later-

Beastboy and Static walked out of the fitness room sweaty and tired, Beastboy was wearing a blue Nike t-shirt, his pair of green Adidas sneakers, a pair of black Reebok basketball shorts, and of course his holoring. Static was wearing a blue and yellow T-shirt with yellow track pants. They were exercising rigorously in the training room, though it wasn't for fitness, it was a competition for who collected the most phone numbers. Beastboy started the conversation.

"So how many did you get?"

"You first."

"Fine."

Beastboy counted the number of paper slips he had in his hand.

"27."

Static put up a fake surprised face and said,

"That's pretty impressive."

Beastboy grinned at him.

"Thanks."

Static then smirked at him.

"IF YOU'RE TRYING TO LOSE TO ME!"

"Oh yeah. Then how many did you collect?"

"31."

"Gimme that!"

Beastboy took the slips of paper from Static's hands and counted them. Beastboy sighed in defeat, and Static only smiled in victory. Beastboy then asked,

"How? I was like lifting way heavier weights than you."

"Well..."

"I was running faster and longer than you, and punched way harder than you."

"Well, girls dig humble guys, especially, handsome humble guys."

"But-but-but!"

"Oh and your holoring makes you look like you're married so there's that."

Beastboy gave him a glare and them chuckled.

"I guess you're right."

He then heard voices in where Beastboy laid the Titans in. He casually walked towards the room. Static was very hesitant about meeting the Titans.

"Uh Beastboy, maybe I don't wanna come."

"Relax, they're heroes why would they hurt us?"

In a sarcastic voice, Static replied,

"Maybe because we MAY have knocked them unconscious."

"Just come with me it'll be fine."

Static then walked beside Beastboy towards the room. As Beastboy entered he said,

"Hey guy!"

However, the reception wasn't so friendly. Beastboy barely dodged a starbolt, a batarang, and an obsidian blast. Robin shouted,

"SO YOU'RE HIS KIDNAPPERS!"

Starfire's eyes were glowing dangerously green, so did her hands and she shouted,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR DEAR FRIEND BEASTBOY?"

Raven's eyes were glowing white, and her hands were covered in an obsidian glow.

"**LET. HIM. GO."**

Static then shouted,

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

Beastboy tried to calm everyone done.

"Whoa, whoa , whoa, I'm Beastboy. Look."

He then took off his holoring and his skin and hair turned back green, and a tall canine stuck out from his bottom jaw.

"See."

Everyone calmed down. Raven then spoke up.

"Beastboy, you shouldn't scare us like that."

"And **you **shouldn't have tracked my movements."

Again she felt a sickening tightness in her stomach. Beastboy spoke again,

"Are Cy and Terra awake?"

"No, Cyborg's recharging, and Raven is still healing Terra."

"Well, alright then, goodnight then."

Robin then asked,

"Wait, Beastboy, who's this person."

Static stopped in his shoes. Before he spoke, Beastboy cut him off

"He's my friend, and teammate, Static."

Starfire then chipped in.

"Teammate, are you a part of another team?"

"We are Star, it's just we are the only members, the co-founders of the new team."

Raven then asked,

"Wait, you're starting a new team, so we were just expendables to you?"

"No Raven, nothing like that. Look if I'm gonna find the Brotherhood of Evil and take them down, I'm going to need some help. Luckily for me, I stumbled on to Static who was also locking for them. And the new team was born."

Raven asked,

"So you've replaced us?"

"Look, none of you were going to look for the Brotherhood of Evil as hard as we do. If we're not gonna stop the Brotherhood's plans then who will."

Robin then added,

"The Titans will."

"By sitting in Jump City, waiting for something to happen? Give me a break."

Raven then said,

"We have a city to protect, it is very difficult to multi task."

"Which is why I forgave you all for not joining me those days ago. Your priority is to protect the city, ours is to stop the Brotherhood of Evil. Can't we just move past that fact."

Then Starfire, who was sobbing said,

"But the Brotherhood are very formidable, we could not defeat them without the help of all the other Titans. How are the two of you to defeat them."

"Which is why I told Robin here that he owes us a ride to Le Havre, we might find a potential hero to recruit there to increase our capabilities. We were driving there, then a certain T-ship shot at us and destroyed it. Oh and F.Y.I the T-ship is still cloaked about 2 miles from here. That's how far this hotel was."

"So we just drop you off at Le Havre and that's it?"

"That's the ideal situation. Well we'll talk about it more tomorrow, g'night guys."

Beastboy and Static quickly walked out the door. In the hallway Static said,

"That was awkward."

"You think?"

"Man, I was so nervous, I may have pee-id myself."

"Um did you?"

"I was exaggerating."

"Oh."

"Look, I gotta use the washroom, OK."

"K, dude."

Beastboy silently walked down the hallway, and then he heard a voice.

"Beastboy."

"Hey Raven. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Well I'm not, besides I'm here to say I'm sorry."

Beastboy chuckled,

"What's there to be sorry for?"

"When you were a Titan, I used to always shout at you, put you down and hurt you because I thought you were annoying."

"And I was, those actions were justified. Besides, I'm sure that's how you treat newcomers."

"No it isn't, I treated you with many extra levels of disregard."

"Well if it makes you feel better I'd leave you alone more."

"No, that's not what I want."

"Well, I'll try my best not to be a pest, but c'mon, tomorrow you guys drop me and Static off at Le Havre, and I'll be out of your hair for a long time, at least. Aren't you happy?"

Beastboy then grinned at her.

"No Beastboy, I've made the mistake of not appreciating your efforts to open me up, I'm not about to make the same mistake twice."

"I don't get it."

"Look, I told you before that it is very difficult for me to open up, but if you come back to the Titans and keep trying to get me to open up, over time I might actually laugh at one of your jokes or join in more team activities."

Beastboy sighed,

"This isn't the best time for this talk Raven, my task of taking down the Brotherhood is now my number one priority until further notice."

"Beastboy, don't forsake your friends for a stupid vendetta."

"IT'S MORE THAN THAT RAVEN, don't you get it? The world, whether they know it or not is counting one me and Static to stop them. And frankly, it's a burden I'd rather live without."

Beastboy looked down and Raven placed a hand on his shoulders

_"_Then live without it."

"And let someone else take up that burden. No thanks."

"I don't get it Beastboy, do you want to bear the burden or leave it behind."

"Of course I want to leave it behind, but"

He sighed,

"this is no longer for a vendetta, I'm doing this so that no-one else has too. I want to go back to the way things were, but if I do, then someone other hero may have to leave his or her happy life behind, and I can't let that happen. Besides this is also my chance to redeem myself after failing the Doom Patrol."

"Beastboy, you did your absolute best, you did not fail them."

"I wish that were true, but I was so hell-bent of making Mento proud that I left them behind to go after the Brotherhood."

"Aren't you doing the same thing now? Leaving us so that you can chase down the Brotherhood."

"No, when I abandoned the Doom Patrol, it was because I sought Mento's approval over anything else. I left the Titans because I seem to be the only one who knows what the Brotherhood are capable of and actually doing something to stop it."

"Look, just come back, I'll try to convince Robin otherwise about the Broth-"

"Don't."

"Excuse me?"

"Just don't, of all the times that you would try so hard to be friends with me, it's after I left the team to chase villains. Raven, we're flying to Le Havre, then we're gone. If it helps, just pretend that I didn't exist, that I was just your imagination."

"I can't just do that Beastboy, we missed you a lot, I missed you a lot."

"Then I can't help you. Goodnight Raven."

Before he turned away, Raven held the ruby and opened it.

"A good friend once told me that life's too short for dwelling in the past. Focus on living in the present."

"Your point?"

"You're a hypocrite."

Beastboy glared at her.

"Really Raven, am I brooding about the loss of the Doom Patrol or am I doing something to stop the people that did it?"

"I-I-I"

"Save it, I thought we had a connection there, I guess not."

Raven then hugged Beastboy tightly.

"I sorry Beastboy, the Titans just don't want you to leave."

Beastboy reluctantly shoved her away.

"Then I'm sorry."

"Then I'll join you, be the 3rd member of your new team, and hunt the Brotherhood."

"No Raven, the Titans need you, probably more than they need me. If you leave them, then I would lose all my respect for you."

"But..."

"Hey. One day, they'll be taken down, and well I might no be a Titan, but I can then hangout with you guys. That one day will come one way or another. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Scout's honour."

She then hugged him again,

"If you never come back, I'll raise you from the dead and kill you myself."

"And I wouldn't expect less."

She let go and said good night before teleporting back to her bed. Beastboy then noticed Static sticking his head out from the washroom.

"Dude?"

"That was deep man, you sure we can keep that promise?"

"What more do I have left?"

"Good point. C'mon let's get some sleep, cuz tomorrow we're gonna meet sushi boy in Le Havre."

Beastboy felt like puking,

"Yuck raw meat!"

* * *

***SPOILER ALERT* After the next chapter, the Teen Titans will play a very small role for the next couple of chapters. The next couple chapters will be about Beastboy's adventures with his newly formed team and his relationships with each new member. The team _will_ consist of Bushido, Ravager, and Aquagirl.**

**Oh and yes I made a little BBxRae friendship(or romance) oneshot, but I'm not sure if BBxRae will be a pairing. I'm not even sure they'll be a pairing with BB in it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

ENJOY AND REVIEW! ;D

* * *

-10 hours later-

Cyborg and Terra were in a separate room.

"Aw man, I felt I've just been hit by a car."

"Thanks."

Cyborg looked up only to see Beastboy leaning by the door.

"Today's a new day and you're flying me and Static to Le Havre, tin man."

Terra than asked,

"Beastboy is it really you?"

"Yeah."

She then hugged Beastboy tightly,

"The tower's not the same without you."

"Yeah man, ever since you left, the team's been drifting apart slowly, but surely."

Beastboy released Terra from their hug.

"I don't get it Cy, you guys were doing fine before I met you."

"Yeah, we were, and we were even better with you. Now that you're gone, I don't know man, but it's like you took a piece of our souls with you."

"If it makes you feel better, I missed you guys too."

Terra asked,

"Then why don't you come back?"

"Look, I explained my reasons to Raven already, just ask her, I've got stuff to do."

"Beastboy."

"Yeah, Cy?"

"If you ever come back, you'll always come back to welcoming arms."

"Thanks dude, I appreciate that, a lot."

Beastboy then walked out of the room and towards his own.

_'Damn, they're making things harder than they already are.'_

He then knocked on his door,

"Hey, Static, any new information or leads?"

Static opened the door,

"Yeah man, by using the pictures I manage to just about make out Bushido's work schedule. He works in the restaurant on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from about 3:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m., then he works at a Karate Dojo on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 2:20 to 9:00."

"So what day is it today?"

"Wednesday."

'_Maybe waiting one more day wouldn't be that bad. WAIT, NO IT WOULD BE! It's just one sushi restaurant, nothing could possibly go wrong even if it is_ _gross.'_

"So digusting sushi restaurant it is. You got our stuff ready?"

"Yep."

"Great, I'll tell them that we're ready."

Beastboy walked towards Starfire's, Raven's, and Robin's room. He knocked on the door.

"You guys mind if I come in."

Then he heard Robin's voice,

"Come in, Beastboy."

He did so.

"Cyborg and Terra are awake now, so um can you guys get going, cuz we're behind schedule."

"Sure thing, Beastboy."

He smiled at them.

"Thanks."

Robin then faced his female teammates,

"So this is it then, we drop him off and we won't see him for who knows how long."

"Robin, Beastboy is a grown adult now, we should respect his decisions, even though they are not what we-"

Starfire broke down into tears, Raven rubbed her back to soothe her.

"Star's right Robin, we could be doing more harm than good by trying to force him to come back at us. Besides Jump City needs us right now, we should get ready."

Robin only nodded

-20 minutes later-

The T-ship was flying high in the sky towards Le Havre at 2 times the speed of sound. The ride was rather quiet, though Static would sometimes start some conversations with Cyborg about the usual techie stuff.

"So you built this ship?"

"Yeah, took a week to build this baby."

"That's pretty impressive. So does the..." The 2 began to ramble on about machine schematics, stuff which many people (including me) don't know about.

Beastboy was just looking out the window at the French country side. He looked rather anxious and tense. Robin noticed this and asked him.

"Hey Beastboy, you OK?"

"Yeah, it's that sometimes I forget that I'm really doing this. That I'm forming a new team and chasing down some high-level criminals. How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

Beastboy then turned to face Robin.

"How do you make a new team, lead it and stay so, so calm? To be honest I'm scared that I won't be able to handle the pressure."

Robin placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"And you should be. Being a leader is tough, Beastboy, no one is guaranteed to be able to handle the responsibility, and to be honest I wasn't always calm and logical. I screw up too, and because of me the Titans pay the price."

He said that last line in a whisper.

"Dude, I didn't know..."

"No, we all screw up sometimes, even if we tried so hard not to, you'll that lesson in time."

Beastboy then looked down.

"Will I be a good leader Robin? I mean look at me, I'm bouncing from one team to another, because of some screw-ups. Sometimes I don't know if I'm making the right choice."

Part of Robin wanted to take advantage of Beastboy's mental vulnerability and convince him to come back by saying '_That's because you aren't_', though part of him wants to give him hope, even if in the end it was in vain. Once again, Robin's logical side won.

"No one can answer that question for you until you try it. I'll be honest with you, I'm not 100% sure that you'd make a good leader, but look at me, I used to be Batman's sidekick, and now I lead the teen titans."

Robin then raised Beastboy's chin up so that he could look at him face-to-face,

"Look. Don't give up on something, because you are unsure of what's going to happen. Try to see your plan all the way Beastboy. And between you and me, I think you'd make a good leader."

"You really think so?"

"It takes one to know one right?"

Beastboy grinned at Robin.

"Can't argue with that logic."

They both laughed loudly.

Starfire, Terra, and Raven were in engaging in _girl talk_. Well more like Terra and Starfire are engaging in girl talk.

"So if Beastboy's not coming back, what happens?"

"Friend, I do not know, but Galfore my gnorfka, Galfore, once told me that change is necessary and unavoidable in our lives. Maybe this was the one of the changes that is currently taking place."

Terra sighed,

"Your gnorfka's right Star, change is inevitable, but why is it so hard?"

Then Raven spoke up.

"Because change involves a certain period of time in which we are out of our comfort zone. We've all been through change before, some more than others. It is up to us whether we want to dwell in the past that is no longer attainable or we move on. And frankly as hard as it seems"

She held the ruby on her necklace tightly,

"I want to move on."

Terra and Starfire looked at each other in silence. Then Cyborg's voice broke the silence.

"Le Havre is 2 minutes away Beastboy, you want us to drop you guys off in the city or-"

"Outskirts. Definitely in the outskirts."

"Okay man."

Cyborg began to lower the ship down from the sky, not that anyone else could see, it still had its cloaking systems on.

Eventually they were just metres above the ground as Cyborg pressed a button that made the ship grow support pillars. The ship has landed. Everyone got out of the ship as they prepare to say their official goodbyes to Beastboy. Starfire was the first one to say goodbye,

"Oh Beastboy, we will all miss you for many nights to come. Please do the keeping in touch."

"I'll try Star."

She gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Starfire...can't...breathe."

She let him go.

"Oh how I will miss your presence in the Tower."

She took a step back and let Terra have her turn.

"I'm gonna miss ya Beastboy."

"You too Terra."

She hugged him, though not as hard as Starfire.

"You're the best friend that I ever had." (A/N I know, I stole that line. Don't flame me.)

"Thanks Terra."

She let go and gave Beastboy a kiss on his cheek, he in turn gave one back. Then she sniffled as she took a step back for Cyborg to have his turn.

"I'm gonna miss ya grass stain."

Cyborg then smirked at Beastboy,

"And I'm gonna miss whopping your butt at video-games."

Beastboy smirked back,

"I'm going to miss losing to you, too."

They gave each other a handshake, but they quickly hugged each other. Cyborg took a step back and allowed Robin to have his turn.

"Beastboy, you made a positive impact on the Teen Titans and me. You've taught me to live my life to its fullest and I can never stop thanking you for that."

Robin then hugged Beastboy. As they hugged Robin said,

"You may have stopped thinking of me as your big brother, but I never stopped thinking of you as my little brother."

"To be honest with you Robin, even after that fight, I never stopped thinking of you as my big brother."

They then let go of each other. Beastboy smiled at Robin.

"And I don't think that I ever will."

Robin nodded and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Beastboy."

"Didn't we talk about this last night."

"No, I'm sorry that it took you leaving the team for me to appreciate your actions in the Tower. I just wished that we could start over. Be friends."

She then hugged Beastboy.

"You always were a friend in my heart, Raven. Even I wasn't in yours."

"Don't say that, I was foolish to not think of you as a friend, any one would."

They then let go of each other.

"Now that's foolish, I already know that not everyone could like me. And I'm fine with that."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed.

"Goodbye guys, I'm gonna miss you all."

He then waved everyone goodbye. Then Static spoke up,

"Don't I get hugs."

Though the team didn't really know Static they grouped hugged him anyway. Cyborg then spoke up,

"Take care of him, OK?"

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

Cyborg only smiled back.

The titans got on the T-ship, and strapped themselves in. Beastboy and Static waved at them, and they waved back. The T-ship soon hovered in the air to a height of 100m then accelerated away from them. They were now gone.

Beastboy sighed, but then Static placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Must be tough man."

"You have no idea."

Static chuckled,

"You're right, I don't. Now come on, we need to track down sushi boy so that we can take down the Brotherhood of Evil."

Beastboy's solemn expression then turned to one of anticipation. He smiled at Static and said,

"Let's go."

Beastboy morphed into a green cheetah, which blended splendidly into the green grassy back-ground. Static was travelling along the ground on a electric floating disk, although it's low enough that no one could see it. As they neared the city, Beastboy morphed back into his human self and put the holorong on. He then changed out of his costume and into civilian clothing. Static did the same. When they were done, the leather jacket and hoodie wearing duo walked into Le Havre.

"So, Static, where's this place?"

"564 Rue de Paris."

"Now where's that?"

"I guess we better start looking."

Finding a street in a busy city of a language that you can barely read in was one of the most frustrating moments in either teens' lives. After 3 hours of searching they've finally made a breakthrough,

"HEY STATIC, I FOUND THE STREET!"

"Alright Beastboy! Say do you know which direction to walk to?"

Beastboy rubbed his chin,

"Let's see."

The building on the right said, 958, the building on the left said, 960.

"We go right until we find the sushi restaurant."

They went walked for another 20 minutes and saw the restaurant. Beastboy had already begun to smell the raw fish inside the restaurant and turned green, er, greener. The walked inside. The restaurant seemed very oriental as the tables and seats were made of bamboo. Besides raw fish, the place also smelled like tea. Soft japanese music was playing in the saw a teenage boy cutting up fish meat with a great deal of proficiency. Static took out his I-pad and compared the picture of Bushido to the teenage boy's. After he confirmed this, he nodded his head to Beastboy. Beastboy then whispered to the teen.

"Are you Kazuhira?"

The teen responded,

"Yes."

"Then are you Bushido, former member of the teen titans?"

The teen didn't even look up, though he harshly responded in a strong Japanese accent,

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

"Please, enlighten me on this _secret._"

"Um, you're Bushido, master swordsman, of the katana of course, and a expert martial artist, specializing in karate."

The teen then stopped chopping up fish, looked angrily up at Beastboy and pointed the knife towards him.

"You think I am somebody that I am not, you make fun of my country's heritage and now you think you based your supposed knowledge of me on cultural stereotypes?"

Beastboy gulped, this was not going well at all.

"Uhhhhhhhhh."

Before the teen could respond the teen's boss(the japanese chef in 'Trouble in Tokyo') interfered.

"You have dishonored our culture and my employee long enough. Leave now."

Then Static spoke up,

"But-"

"NOW!"

The 2 teens got kicked out of the restaurant.

Beastboy felt very sad and defeated. Static tried to make him feel better.

"Um at least we tried."

"C'mon Static lets find a hotel, buy another car and leave this city."

They were about to walk, but suddenly Beastboy's ears twitched. Beastboy heard some talking taking place in the alley beside the sushi restaurant.

"Hey Static, I hear something down there." He then pointed to the alley.

"It's probably just nothing Beastboy, lets just find a hotel."

"Wait."

Static did so, Beastboy listen in on the conversation. He heard 2 voices talking, one had a strong Japanese accent, and the other had a strong French accent.

_"You made me very mad , you have not paid me back in 2 months."_

Beastboy recognized the Japanese accented voice._'That's the dude's boss'_

"No please, Mr. Fu, I will back you back EVERYTHING, I just need more time."

"No more excuses. meet ."

Beastboy then heard something heavy and metal moving._  
_  
"Static, someone's in trouble. Let's go."

"Say what?"

"C'mon let's go."

The duo ran down the alley, as they reached the end of it, they saw a huge round, robot with several arms, and knives for hands (it was the yellow robot that Cyborg encountered in Trouble in Tokyo.). Beastboy then shouted,

"HEY, PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE."

The robot turned towards the duo, grinning evilly showcasing its sharp teeth. Static gulped and nudged Beastboy.

"Uh, we aren't exactly his size either."

The boss revealed himself,

"Ah it seems that you pests have stumbled upon a very sensitive issue. I'm afraid that you shouldn't have heard that. , kill them."

then rushed towards the duo with guns blazing, er, knives swinging.

Beastboy ran to the side of the while Static sent an electric wave towards the machine. As the wave hit, an explosion occured.

"That oughta shut it up."

Just then the smoke cleared revealing an undamaged . Static comedic-ally sweat-dropped.

"Oh boy."

As the machine stumbled forward, Beastboy sprung out from a building and ran towards . The machine swung and slammed several of its arms/knives, several times at Beastboy, but he dodged them all. As he got closer, he launched a flying kick against the machine knocking it over. He then proceeded to punching its large hull several times. He managed to make several dents in the robot, but Beastboy's fists were painfully throbbing. Still he kept punching the machine. He managed to make a crack on one of the dents, but that was when we has sent flying into a building courtesy of a robotic arm. As the machine stumbled towards Beastboy, Static sent more and more electric waves against it. Like before it did little damage, but it caught its attention. As the machine stumbled towards him, Static kept backing up and sending electric waves against the machine. Soon enough he backed up to a wall and had nowhere else to go. sent several knives around him. Static dodged them all. But then there was one knife attack that he couldn't dodge, he knew that his time has up. Just then a teen in a white and black ronin outfit with a katana chopped of the knife off from its arm. The teen looked stoically at the machine, while the machine just roared back. It then sent several knives his way. However, the teen managed to skilfully parry, block or dodge all of the hits. While he was holding his own, it was clear that he was losing. A heavily built and armoured machine with unlimited endurance and several large knives at its disposal was going against a teen clearly skilled with a single katana but has a high, but limited endurance. Do the math. The teen began to sweat under the increasingly numerous attacks by the machine. Just then, Beastboy slid under the machines legs from behind it and punched the crack in the machines hull. He quickly began to widen the crack, but before he could reach for any wires, the machine tried to stab Beastboy with a knife. He jumped out of the way just in time, as a result the machine stabbed itself in the crack and ceased to function. Everyone was panting heavily. Then Static spoke up,

"Thanks."

The teen responded,

"Where is ?"

Beastboy then shouted angrily,

"HEY! YOUR THAT GUY IN THE RESTAURANT, YOU LIED TO US, YOU REALLY ARE BUSHIDO!"

"Where's is ?"

"I oughta kick your butt back to Japa-"

"**Where. Is. Mr. Fu."**

Beastboy paused and began to sniff the air. He then gestured Static and Bushido to follow him. Mr. Fu who was now 1 km away was running away from the scene as fast as he can. He never looked back, but then he heard the voice.

"You are a bad man, Mr. Fu."

"Who are you?"

"Someone you don't wanna piss off."

Beastboy then landed in front of , punched him and knocked him unconscious. He then gave him to Bushido. He then said,

"Explain."

Bushido turned around and said,

"There's nothing to explain."

"Why did you lie to us back there?"

"I was trying to keep my identity safe, you should know, that ring of yours is more than a fashion statement. Am I correct?"

"You're right."

He then took off the ring, revealing Beastboy.

"I'm Beastboy, former member of the Doom Patrol."

Bushido's expression didn't change.

"You don't seem surprised."

"In my country there is a saying of the samurai, one who goes into battle wanting to keep his life will lose it, but one who goes into battle ready to die will live. I believed that you are the type willing to go into battle ready to die, so I assumed you were alive when the Justice League never found your body."

"Um..thanks?"

Bushido only bowed his head. Static then spoke up,

"We've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Have you heard about the prison break-in in Paris?"

"Yes, very dishonourable people have released the Brotherhood of Evil."

Bushido narrowed his eyes. Beastboy then asked,

"You've fought them before right?"

"Yes, when I was a Titan, we were still trying to organize the Titans all over the world. But we were all separated. Vulnerable. That was when they striked. They took us down one by one including me, we were almost wiped out."

"What happened?"

"I have been told that a hero that calls himself Speedy rallied the remaining Titans and lead them to victory. But the battle was very close."

"Well see the thing is, we've been trying to track them down for a while now, but then we realized that if we do track them down, we as in me and Static over there can't beat them. We trying to recruit new heroes to our team to aide in our search, and if we're lucky enough, fight against the Brotherhood of Evil. You're our first recruit, so what do you say?"

Beastboy offered a hand. Bushido immediately said,

"Yes I will join you."

Beastboy felt surprised and relieved.

"So you're not gonna think about the life you're living behind?"

"Beastboy, I have worked in a restaurant that I now know is run by an illegal loan shark, and the dojo I work in is very...boring. Whereas what you are doing is most honourable and I would happily take part in it"

Static then gleefully patted Bushido in the back,

"Welcome to the team, Bushido."

Bushido only glared at him. Static backed away. Beastboy then asked Static,

"So who's next?"

"Ravager, she's still in Strasbourg."

"So?"

"It's all the way across France."

Beastboy sighed.

"I guess that means, we need a new car."

"You think? Man we will get a new car, and it will be much better than the old one."

Static then sniffled. Beastboy put a hand on his shoulder.

"You still miss the old car don't you."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Don't worry dude, our new car will be so much cooler and so much better."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Bushido then asked,

"Are we to shop for a vehicle or are we to sleep?"

Beastboy and Static looked at each other's tired expressions.

"SLEEP!"

"Very well, I shall guide you to my apartment."

Static then asked,

"You have an apartment?"

Bushido sighed,

"My 2 jobs have a decent pay along with it."

Beastboy then said,

"Don't know, don't care. I just wanna sleep."

Bushido nodded his head and began to walk towards his apartment. Without even caring, Static flopped himself onto the sofa, and Beastboy went to Bushido's guest room and slept on the bed. Bushido fixed himself some dinner, the only thing he could think of was.

_'What have I gotten myself into.'_

* * *

_Question. _**Should Bushido teach Beastboy karate and/or how to use Japanese weaponry like Bushido?**


	21. Chapter 21

The trio were riding in yet another expensive SUV. They were already driving for 7 hours and were close to Strasbourg. Beastboy was sitting in shotgun, Static was driving, and Bushido was silently sitting in the back seat, and, meditating? Beastboy was given Static's I-pad so that he could formulate Ravager's working schedule. Truthfully however, he has been gaming more than formulating.

"So dude, how do you beat this level in angry birds again?"

"Beastboy, you're supposed to find out Ravager's work schedule."

"Oh wait I kind of have an idea of her working schedule."

"Well spill."

"Um she works as a bartender in a dance club."

"Noisy or casual."

"Definitely noisy."

"What time or what day does she work at?"

"Well according to the pictures, she arrives at the dance club at around 11 at night, then she leaves at like 6 in the morning."

"Everyday?"

"Yep."

"Must be tough."

"Um Static, between you and me, I'm not so keen on meeting her in her workplace."

They both glanced at Bushido, who was still silently sleeping or meditating in the seat.

"I mean what if some crazy psycho is her boss, like Bushido over there."

"Aw c'mon, 2 bad guy bosses in one week, is that even possible?"

"Dude, you just jinxed it."

"I did not."

"Uh yeah you did."

"Did not."

"Did so."

Bushido awoke from his trance and said,

"I know where this is going and I believe that it will accomplish nothing."

Beastboy and Static glared at each other but remained quiet.

"Good."

Soon enough the trio arrived at Strasbourg and were now looking for the night-club, until Beastboy brought up a suggestion.

"Dude, we just travelled across the country, we should sleep before we go meet Ravager. Besides it's still what like 3 in the afternoon, she won't work for like 7 hours."

"I agree with Beastboy, we should rest and rejuvenate our energy."

But Static argued,

"But what's the point of sleeping in if, when we're looking for the club, we don't know where it is?"

"Trust me, at night, dance clubs are pretty damn noticeable, I would know, I've been in a couple."

Static shrugged.

"Lead on."

-7 hours later-

After they have slept in a motel, the trio venture out into the night in search of the club. Bushido asked,

"So Beastboy what is the name of this dance club?"

"Ummmmmmm."

Static flipped out his I-pad and searched for the name, in 2 seconds he found it.

"Ma Chienne. So Beastboy how do you plan to find this place if every building in the city is still lit-up?"

"Just watch and learn."

After 10 seconds of walking they found the club.

"Told ya. Now c'mon we gotta find Ravager."

As the trio entered the club, the people in it were dancing to some French hip-hop songs. The environment was very packed and noisy, even for Beastboy's taste. Static was tempted to fry the sound systems, and Bushido who was accustomed to quiet environments just left the club.  
As the duo made their way to the bar across the room, they walked along the bar in search of Ravager. They didn't find her.  
So Beastboy asked one of the bartenders working there,

"So what can I do for ya?"

"Um have you seen Rose Wilson anywhere?"

"Seen her? She's tearing up the dance-floor."

Static raised an eyebrow and asked again.

"Come again?"

The bartender pointed towards the centre of the dance floor. A curvy, and very attractive white-haired teen with black lipstick on, wearing a black T-shirt that goes down to her belly button and tight short-shorts ,well, break dancing. Beastboy and Static were initially mesmerized by her but they snapped out of their trance. Static took out his I-pad and looked at the photos.

"Beastboy, I thought you said she was a bartender."

"Isn't that what bartenders do?"

Static sighed.

"Never mind, so how do we get to her?"

Just then the sound system played another song.

"OP OP GANGNAM STYLE!"

The crowd cheered wildly and began to do the GANGNAM STYLE.

"Static, here's our chance!"

They too began to do the dance, but they slowly danced their way towards Ravager. Ravager was busy doing the GANGNAM STYLE as well. When they got close enough Static asked, er, shouted a question to her.

"HEY! ROSE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"SORRY LOVER BOY, I'M DANCING!"

She then swung her butt hard against Static, and he stumbled back, Beastboy managed to catch him. He then said to him,

"Here, let me handle this."

He then walked up to Ravager and shouted at her,

"HEY YOU AND ME, DANCE-OFF!"

"WHAT DO I GET IF I WIN?"

"I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE, BUT IF I WIN, ME AND FRIEND GET TO ASK YOU QUESTIONS!

"DEAL!"

She then walked to the DJ and told him that she and Beastboy were going to have a dance-off. The DJ smiled and talked to his microphone,

"LADIES AND GENTLE THE GREAT RAVAGER OF THE DANCE-FLOOR HAS BEEN CHALLENGED TO A DANCE-OFF!"

Another DJ translated that in french. The crowd immediately left the dance-floor, everyone except Beastboy who had his arms crossed and smirking at Ravager. She shouted to him,

"WHAT SONG?"

"RANDOM!"

She told the DJ to pick a random song, he nodded. As Ravager walked to the dance-floor, the song, 'Glad you came' by The Wanted started playing (I suggest you listen to this song while reading the next part).

**_The sun goes down_**

Beastboy took his leather jacket off slowly.

_**The stars come out**_

The 2 began to walk in a circle, one on each side of the dance floor._  
_**_  
And all that counts_**

They both begin to walk slowly towards each other  
**_  
Is here and now_**

They duo stood just 3 feet from each other, staring into each other's eyes.

**_My universe will never be the same_**

I'm glad you came

The lights began to flicker on an off in several different colours, all focusing on the 2 dancers of the floor.

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_**

Beastboy walked around Ravager in a circle. She looked at him with curiosity.  
**_  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_**

Beastboy pretend to faint.  
**_  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me_**

He then wrapped an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him._  
_**_  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_**

He then seductively smiled at Ravager and leaned in.  
**_  
Turn the lights out now_**

She pushed him off.

Now I'll take you by the hand

She pulled his hand to her, bringing them within kissing distance._  
_**_  
Hand you another drink_**

Someone from the crowd gave her a glass of lime Martini. She put it in Beastboy's hand._  
_**_  
Drink it if you can_**

He chugged it all in one go and wiped the remains on his face with his sleeve._  
_**_  
Can you spend a little time,_**

She dragged her finger down his muscular chest.

Time is slipping away,

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it closer to her._  
_**_  
Away from us so stay,_**

She seductively licked her lips._  
_**_  
Stay with me I can make,_**

She then pulled his head even closer, and they could feel each other's slow and hot breaths.

Make you glad you came

They pushed each other off and began to do a synchronised break dance for the chorus. They crowd was cheering wildly at their impressively well down break dance (which one or what moves, I'll leave it up to your imaginations.)  
**_  
The sun goes down_**  
**_The stars come out_**  
**_And all that counts_**  
**_Is here and now_**  
**_My universe will never be the same_**  
**_I'm glad you came_**  
**_I'm glad you came_**

**_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_**

Ravager grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

**_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_**

She also did a fake faint.

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

She placed a hand on his chest and began to trace figure 8's on it.  
**_  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_**

She pointed at him, then at herself  
**_  
Turn the lights out now_**

He pushed her away.

Now I'll take you by the hand

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer._  
_**_  
Hand you another drink_**

Another person from the crowd handed him a bottle of vodka and he gave it to her.  
**_  
Drink it if you can_**

She chugged the whole bottle then threw it away._  
_**_  
Can you spend a little time,_**

He wiped his brow from his forehead, and smiled seductively at her._  
_**_  
Time is slipping away,_**

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him.  
**_  
Away from us so stay,_**

He pulled her waist towards himself.  
**_  
Stay with me I can make,_**

They got within kissing distance again.  
**_  
Make you glad you came  
__  
_**Ravager tried to reach up and kiss him. But he pushed her away and they began to do another synchronised break dance.

**_The sun goes down_**  
**_The stars come out_**  
**_And all that counts_**  
**_Is here and now_**  
**_My universe will never be the same_**  
**_I'm glad you came_**  
**_I'm glad you came_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_So glad you came_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

**_The sun goes down_**

They walked towards each other.  
**_  
The stars come out_**

They held each other's hands

And all that counts

They stared into each other's eyes._  
_**_  
My universe will never be the same_**

They leaned closer

_**I'm glad you came**_

And closer

_**I'm glad you came**_

And stopped.

The crowd cheered wildly as the 2 dancers on the floor panted heavily then backed away from their provocative position. Beastboy then asked,

"Well?"

"Ask me _anything._"

"Yo Static get over here!"

Static did so.

"Man what you did there was sick."

Ravager raised an eyebrow,

"That's your friend."

Static glared at her,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Beastboy then stepped,

"Static, we're here for a reason, not to argue with people."

Static remained silent. Beastboy sighed.

"So Rose, is it true that you once called yourself, _Ravager_?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't coy with me Ravager, you were once a mercenary, just like your father, Deathstroke."

"If you're gonna stand there and remind me of my crappy past, I'm leaving. Jerk."

She turned around and exited from the dance club. Beastboy slapped his hand on his fore-head. Static patted his shoulder.

"Another screw-up by the amazing Beastboy."

"It's OK man, you tried your best. Besides we already got Bushido, and we might just recruit Aquagirl."

Beastboy smiled at him.

"I guess your right."

They then exited the club as well. Bushido was patiently waiting in the car. As Static and Beastboy entered the car, he said,

"Lets go home, dudes."

As they were driving, Beastboy noticed a teenage girl in the alley being dragged off by 2 men in black suits. The girl was Ravager.

"STATIC, RAVAGER'S GETTING KIDNAPPED!"

"WHERE?"

"DOWN THAT ALLEY, NOW DRIVE!"

Static did so knocked over several trash-cans.

As the men stuffed Ravager into a car, Static rammed it. Both cars were heavily armoured, they received minor damage. The car drove away as fast as it can.

"STATIC GET THAT CAR!"

"ON IT!"

The SUV was chasing the nimble sports car, normally, the SUV would get left behind, but this was no ordinary SUV, this was Static's SUV.

The SUV continued to chase the sports car. One of the men, took out a machine gun and shot at the SUV.

The bullets merely pinged off the SUV. Static bragged,

"They gotta better than that to slow down this baby."

But then some of the bullets struck the wheels of SUV, deflated it. The SUV began to create sparks as it went across the ground, but it was rapidly losing speed.

"Well OK then."

Beastboy then said,

"We need to get to that car."

They got out of the car, Beastboy changed into his black suit, and Bushido was crouching on Static's electric flying platform who was now zooming towards the car. Then Beastboy morphed into a Peregrine falcon and also chased the car. As static made his way towards the car, he was doing his best to dodge the flying bullets. The car eventually accelerated on a make-shift ramp and made its way to the main highway.

_'Aw crap now our cover might be blown.'_

Static proceeded to chasing the car while hovering over the highway. Bushido was busy deflecting whatever bullets that Static couldn't avoid. The speed through the highway and Static was still trying to chase it down.

_'Where's Beastboy?'_

Just then a green Peregrine falcon was diving straight towards the car. When it was near enough, it morphed back into Beastboy. He landed on top of the car and opened the top with his bare hands. One of the men shot the machine gun through the roof. Beastboy just swung to the side of the car and kicked through the window and into the man, knocking him unconscious. He quickly said to the man driving the car,

"SLOW DOWN NOW!"

The man slowly reached for his stiletto, when he grabbed it, he swung it at Beastboy. He grabbed his forearm that was carrying the blade and punched him in the face knocking him unconscious too. He quickly moved the man to the shotgun, and he took over as driver. The problem is Beastboy isn't very good at driving.

"AW MAN, WHAT DO I PRESS, WHAT DO I PRESS?"

He quickly stepped on something that apparently released the car's breaks.

Static noticed this and thought

_'BEASTBOY YOU IDIOT!'_

Beastboy was now driving a very fast, break-less sportscar on a busy highway, not the ideal situation.

He then drove off the highway and landed on the ground. After a sudden thud, the kept continued to move. Despite Beastboy's best efforts, the car was about to go off a cliff. Beastboy screamed at the top of his lungs. Just then the car was shocked by lightning and car slowed down to halt. Beastboy kicked the door open and dragged one of the men out. He then opened the back door and carried Ravager and the other man out. Static and Bushido carried the men, and he carried Ravager. Static then walked up to Beastboy saying,

"You are never to drive my car, do you hear me? You got the driving skills of a blind chimpanzee."

"C'mon the only experience I had in driving was whenever I play Race Rider 1,2, and 3."

Bushido then added,

"Videogames and real life are very different, videogames have less restrictions on what you can and cannot do."

"Bushido's got a point, but-

He then patted Beastboy's shoulder,

"You did good man, even if it was stupid."

"Yes, I commend your capabilities."

"Thanks guys, um where are you gonna drop off the men?"

"In front on the police station."

"So what do I do with her?"

Bushido then gave Beastboy a key and a card,

"I have booked another hotel room for the night, the address is on this card."

"Thanks dude, so see you guys later then."

"Yup."

"Of course."

_'Hmm now where's 763 Maire at?'_

-4 hours later-

Her eyes started to open, but her senses have now haywire.

'Where am I?'

She rubbed her head, which was currently aching. She then remembered being dragged by men, men in black.

'The League of Assassins has never taken, and I'm not about to let them now.'

She silently got on her feet and walked slowly towards the door. As she heard nothing in the nothing she began to open the door. As she crept down the wall, she heard a voice behind her.

"Whatcha doing?"

Immediately she took out 2 knives from her pocket and swung them against the person behind her. But the person quickly grabbed her forearms. She countered by attempting to knee her opponent in the groin, but that was blocked by his own leg. She then twisted herself in order to twist his arms, but he didn't allow to twist. He then said,

"HEY I'M NOT GONNA HURT YOU?"

"LET ME GO!"

He did so, but was immediately given a fist to his jaw. She then kicked him through a wall. She narrowed her eyes at the rubble to see if he's still alive. He then jumped out of the rubble and pinned her to the wall.

"I SWEAR TO YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Then Static went to the hallway and asked,

"Hey, what going on out here?"

He noticed a very angry looking Ravager,

"Uh oh."

Ravager recognized the African-American teen and said,

"You? What the hell's going on?"

The black suited man said,

"If you don't try to hurt me or him, then I can explain it to you."

She stopped resisting, he in turn let her go. He then took off his helmet and said,

"We saved you from those men who tried to kidnap you, we're here to help you, not hurt you."

Ravager only paid attention to his odd skin colour.

"YOU'RE GREEN!"

Static chuckled, and sarcastically said

"What gave it away?"

Ravager immediately responded with a

"Shut up."

She then eyed the teen in front of her and asked,

"Why do you look like somebody I me?"

Beastboy then reached in his utility belt and took out a ring and placed it on his finger. His hair changed to dirty blond and his skin turned peach. Ravager couldn't believe her eyes.

"You-you're that guy I danced with at the club."

"The one and only."

Ravager blushed heavily.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you a couple of questions back at the club."

"Well?"

"First, you heard about the jail break-in in Paris?"

"Of course. It was the breaking news for the past few days now, they said the somebody wanted the destruction of the whole prison, but failed."

Beastboy and Static cringed a bit as they remembered their destructive fight in the prison.

"So here's the thing, me, that dude over there, and another dude are heroes. Since nobody's seriously looking for the Brotherhood of Evil, we are. You're living a normal life which is cool and all, but we want ask you if you wanna join us."

Ravager looked down in sadness.

"My life's far from normal, I've been on the run from the league of Assassins since I was 15, I-I have a really messed up past as you may know. And if you really knew who I was, you wouldn't want me to be in your team."

"You got some serious butt kicking skills, you fight to save people's lives, and you're good-looking, good enough for me."

She couldn't help but blush at that last comment. He offered her a hand, but she didn't take it. He then pushed her chin up gently and wiped a strand of hair from her face.

"Look we all did things that we regret, and we wish that we could change them but we can't. Look at me, I'm Beastboy, the boy blunder (I know that's typically reserved for Robin.), I once got my whole team, the Doom Patrol killed. Do I look like I don't want to interact with people or say stay away from me, I'm bad luck?"

"But you've never killed anyone before have you?"

In all honesty, he never has.

"No, I never did, but that's behind you now, you're not like that anymore, you don't kill people Ravager, you save them, you're a hero er, heroine."

Ravager was touched by his words. They seem so genuine, so caring.

"No one's called me a heroine before."

"There's a first time for everything right?"

Beastboy laughed loudly. Ravager giggle a little too. Beastboy noticed this and grinned at her.

"Hey! You giggled, like really giggled."

"So what if I did?"

"See now that's what I'm talking about, the past is done and over with, but the future's still out there. Live it Ravager."

"Um thanks, B-Beastboy."

"So more importantly, you wanna join the team, kick some bad guy butt?"

Ravager nodded and said,

"Sounds like fun."

"Al-right! 2 down, 1 to go, tomorrow we are going to Cannes!"

Beastboy walked down the hallway with Static. Ravager stared at Beastboy until he went in his room. She snapped out her trance and went back to her room. Whether she knows it or not, she was developing strong romantic feelings for the green teen.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER WAS BY FAR, THE MOST FUN TO WRITE. THAT'S IT FOR NOW.**


	22. Chapter 22

P.S Everyone's in their costume, until I say they aren't.

* * *

"I don't get it, why couldn't we have just taken a plane, or better yet buy one."

The quartet were sitting in the car driving across the country towards Cannes. They have once again bought another SUV as their old one was abandoned during the chase and had every part of it salvaged by unknown people. Needless to say, Static was heartbroken, so Beastboy bought another SUV for the team. Static built in extra-measures so that they wouldn't have to abandon or lose the car, such as flight and underwater capabilities, a security system that only allows authorized people to open the car (just Static actually) and an built-in AI that will find its own legal and safe way towards the owner, Static, when requested. Like most people in long drives, the drive itself takes a toll on them, Ravager is no exception, she isn't used to hours of little movement other than in her sleep. And she's very willing to complain about it. Static then added to Ravager's statement.

"Yeah Beastboy, you have so much money, yet we are driving instead of flying. We should be riding on private jets all around the world."

"Hey! My money, my decision, heck you're lucky I let you drive that car. With a snap of my fingers I can get a refund, buy _my _own car and leave you in the dust. Besides, money and fancy things are overrated, down here, we get to experience the beauty of the French countryside."

Ravager countered his statement with a sly remark,

"All I see is just miles and miles of forest and grass, they were pretty to look at, the first 100 miles."

"Don't worry, once we reach Cannes, we'll all take a break. Nothing like a vacation in sandy beaches of France. Beaches, swimming, restaurants, and don't forget the sexy _ladies._"

"Cheers to that Beastboy, up top!"

Beastboy gave Static a high five. Ravager scoffed. Beastboy turned back and chuckled, but he noticed that Bushido's facial expression was, well, indescribable.

"Dude, Bushido, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Beastboy, I can hold in the contents in my bladder and kidneys."

"DUDE! Why didn't you say anything? Static we're stopping at the next washroom place."

As if on cue, Static drove past a sign that read in French, "No washroom services for 50 km."

"Uh, Beastboy, I don't think that's an option."

"Fine, we're stopping here."

Static parked the SUV beside the highway. Beastboy has been trying to convince Bushido to, 'release the tension' in the forest.

"I absolutely will not dispose of my waste among the trees, it is most dishonourable and embarrassing.

"Dude, it's way better than 'disposing your waste' in the car."

Static overheard the conversation,

"Oh, you are not going to dump in **my **car!"

Bushido countered,

"I'd rather run away in the face of battle and then die at the hands of peasant than to 'do my business' in the forest."

Static rolled up his sleeves,

"That could be arranged."

"Guys! Ok Static, he is not going to take a dump in your car, and Bushido, c'mon, I'd rather wait an hour for you crapping in that forest than to wait for _you _in the hospital, because your kidneys and bladder exploded."

Bushido sighed and went into the forest. Beastboy sighed in relief. Ravager walked up to Beastboy and said,

"You handled yourself pretty good back there."

"Thanks, but I didn't take Bushido for dignified type."

"I'm not surprised, he is, after all, a fully fledged samurai."

"Speaking of which, where's Static?"

The pair glanced at Static who was enthusiastically cleaning the car. Beastboy groaned, Ravager giggled and said

"I guess he's getting acquainted with his car."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, Static's a chick magnet, he attracts many kinds of chicks. One day, he'll find one that he actually likes. Hopefully she wouldn't be a vehicle or machine of some kind."

"He didn't attract me."

Beastboy smirked at Ravager,

"Well you're not exactly what I call a chick."

She playfully smiled back.

"Then what am I?"

"I dunno, you're one of a kind."

Her face crest-fallen. Beastboy noticed this and said,

"But one of a kind is good, it sets you apart from everyone else. Look, I'm green, I used to hate that, but now I love it!"

She looked up at him, smiled, and said,

"Thanks."

Just then Bushido came out of the woods and button up his last button on his pants. He turned to Beastboy and said,

"Shall we go?"

"Of course! Yo Static, get the car ready, we're not stopping until we get to Cannes."

Static did so, and the quartet drove the rest of the way to Cannes.

Cannes was breath-taking, it was world-class tourist attraction (I've watched 's Holiday so yeah). Static the most cheerful of the group at that time.

"ALRIGHT! VACATION TIME!"

"Not yet dude, we gotta ask Aquagirl if she can join the team."

Static slumped over,

"Aw man."

"Don't worry, after we ask her, we'll get a week in the sun, then we'll get down to business."

Beastboy then put on his holoring. Static who was eager to start the vacation said,

"Lets get going!"

As the heroes made their way down to Cannes, Beastboy asked Static a very important question,

"Uh dude, you know Aquagirl is?"

"She works at the hotel restaurant."

Ravager then brought up a good point,

"Great there's like 40 hotels here."

"32 actually, but I get your point."

Ravager glared at Static, who chuckled nervously.

"Then we better start looking, wait, where's Bushido?"

-Meanwhile with Bushido-

Bushido was meditating in a Shinto temple in Cannes. A lot of girls were also in the temple ogling him from a distance.

-Now back with the trio-

Ravager said,

"We'll regroup eventually."

"Ok, team, Static you take this street, Ravager, you take the next street, and I'll take the next."

They nodded their heads.

"Alright. Lets go!"

After looking through several hotels, the trio regroup at another hotel.

"Beastboy, we've been looking for hours, we gotta eat."

"I agree with shock-boy over there, we need food."

"Alright guys, we'll eat here, then we'll keep searching."

They all agreed.

They were escorted to all table and waited for someone to take their order. A red-headed waitress walked to their table and asked in French,

"May I take your order."

Ravager responded,

"Nous ne parlons pas."

The waitress immediately said in fluent English,

"Sorry. May I take your order."

"Caesar salad."

"Pasta."

Static looked at the waitress, and paused, he was transfixed by her stunning beauty that he ended up staring. She then said,

"Sorry sir, what's your order."

Static then remembered something.

"Can you stand still for a moment?"

He then took out his I-pad and looked for the picture of Aqualad, he looked at it, then back at the waitress, then back at the picture, then back at the waitress.

"Um can you take my order later?"

"Of course."

She left the trio alone with their table.

"Hey guys, our waitress is Aquagirl."

Beastboy eyes widened.

"She is?"

"Yeah, so what do we do?"

Beastboy held his chin again and went into thinking mode.

"I guess we'll just ask her-"

Ravager interrupted,

"No, if there's one thing you shouldn't it's ask her if she's Aquagirl, she may get moody."

Static said,

"Like you."

Ravager ignored his comment.

"Exactly. We should introduce ourselves, AND THEN pop the question."

"Ok, now we just have to wai-"

The waitress came back,

"May I take your order?"

Beastboy then said to her,

"Hello, I'm Beastboy, she's Ravager, and he's Static, we're superheroes. We were wondering if-"

The waitress' face cringed then she shouted,

"SECURITY!"

Beastboy's eyes widened,

"WAIT WHAT?"

The trio were thrown out of the restaurant. When they were on the ground, the hotel manager said,

"Don't you ever come back!"

He then walked back into the hotel.

"Aw c'mon, can this get any worse, we couldn't recruit Aquagirl, and now we gotta find another place to eat dinner at."

Ravager then remarked,

"At least there are other restaurants."

Beastboy who felt very guilt,

"Sorry guys, I screwed up again."

Ravager placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're already a team of 4 Beastboy, that couldn't have been made without you."

Static who overheard everything shouted,

"HELLO? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

They ignored him.

"Yeah, but it could have been a team of 5 if I haven't screwed up."

"Look getting 4 people in a team is a pretty impressive feat, you should be proud of yourself."

Beastboy's response was interrupted by by a rumbling heard in the distance. It sounded like it came from the sea. Beastboy immediately removed his holoring ,morphed into a Peregrine Falcon and flew over the sea. Soon enough he saw a huge tidal wave that was about 100ft tall and rising heading towards Cannes, he quickly got back and told his teammates.

"A TIDAL WAVE'S COMING, WE GOTTA BUY TIME FOR THE CIVILIANS TO ESCAPE."

Ravager asked,

"How are we gonna do that?"

Beastboy thought of an idea.

"You, Bushido, and Static need to make the seawall as big as it can get!"

Static then asked,

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna buy you guys some time. Now go!"

Ravager and Static ran off to do their jobs. Beastboy morphed into a falcon again and flew over the sea. When he flew high enough, he morphed into the biggest animal on Earth, the blue whale. The titanic beast landed on the sea on it's side, so that the wave it created would only head towards the tidal wave and not Cannes. The landing created a large wave, but it quickly dissipated as it hit the tidal wave.

_'Well so much for that idea.'_

Despite the strain being a blue whale had on his body, he kept his transformation. At the very least, he was going to be the first sea-wall. When the tidal wave hit him, it easily pushed the 100 ton beast across the seabed. Ravager, Static, and Bushido who were hastily placing objects on top of the seawall saw the whole thing happened. They could only watch in horror as green giant and an even bigger tidal wave made its way to Cannes. The tidal wave reached a point where it overshadowed the city. Just then tidal wave just stopped. Even more surprising was that it was receding. They then saw a red-headed girl stretching her arms towards the ocean.

_'The waitress!_' thought Static.

Beastboy was sprawled on the beach. Ravager made her way to him. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped him up. Just when they thought the worst was over, a fish-like humanoid appeared standing on the water. It said,

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE IMAGE OF PERFECTION THAT IS TRIDENT!"

He immediately surfed towards the shore. Beastboy ran towards him as a gorilla and tried to slam his fists on him. Trident dodged and slammed his foot on the back of the gorilla's head. Beastboy morphed back into a human and sweep kicked Trident, causing him to fall on his back. Beastboy tried to exploit this, but Trident raised an arm which caused the water beside him to strike Beastboy in the chest sending him flying. Ravager and Bushido ran in and swung their katanas at him. Trident took out his own weapon, a Trident and easily parried their attacks. On one attack, Ravager tried to slam her 2 blades on Trident, but he caught them with his trident and broke the blades off from its handles. She widened her eyes and gasped, but Trident swung the back of his weapon against her and sent her flying. Bushido was more of a challenge to Trident as he lasted longer in the fight. But Trident's superhuman capabilities got the upperhand and he broke the blade off Bushido's sword. Trident tried to stab him with the trident, but Bushido skillfully dodged each strike. On one strike, Bushido grabbed hold of the Trident, but Trident simply swung his Trident in the air, sending Bushido flying. Trident laughed evilly,

"Is that all you've got?"

Just then Trident was being electrified in the water, by none other than Static himself (And no, the electricity did not flow through the water electrifying all the surrounding wild-life).

"Shocking isn't it."

Trident then roared, summoning a vortex of water. He then raised his hand, which swept Static away.

"WHO CAN STOP ME NOW?"

Trident then heard a feminine voice.

"Try me."

When he turned to see who said that, Aquagirl punched him hard in the face, the vortex dissipated and Trident was sent crashing on to the ground. Trident then sent a volley of water against her, and she countered it with her own. The 2 volleys of water collided, making a huge boom. Both sides were trying to overpower the other with there water volley. Despite Aquagirl's best efforts, she was indeed, losing. Trident noticed and laughed.

"Even the daughter of Poseidan cannot defeat me."

Just then Static jumped behind him and wrapped his arms around Trident's torso. He yelled,

"SURPRISE!"

as he shocked Trident with 7000 volts. Trident dropped unconscious. Although he was defeated, Aquagirl couldn't retract her water volley. The volley struck Static sending him flying again, he landed painfully and was unconscious. Aquagirl covered her mouth and gasped. Beastboy, Ravager, and Bushido walked up to her, they were soaking wet. She then noticed something peculiar about the group.

"You are those people I call security for in the restaurant."

Ravager then said,

"Thanks for reminding me."

"So you really are heroes, sorry that I didn't believe you."

Bushido raised an eyebrow(remember he wasn't there to witness their 1st encounter with her.), Beastboy then said,

"Hey we wanted to ask you if you want to join our team?"

"Sorry, I left my superhero career behind."

"Look, the Brotherhood of Evil is at large, and we're here to stop them. We're gonna need all the help we could get."

Aquagirl had heard stories, scary stories of the Brotherhood of Evil from her ex-boyfriend, Aqualad. She knew that they were a dangerous group that had to be stopped.

"OK, I'm in."

She shook his hand, and the hands of Ravager and Bushido.

"Sweet! Oh wait, where's Static?"

"Static, you mean the dark-skinned teen who has funky hair?"

Ravager said,

"That pretty much fits his description. Yes."

Aquagirl blushed and pointed towards his direction.

"I may have accidently struck him with 50 gallons of water at high speeds. He's probably unconscious right now."

Bushido then asked,

"Where is Trident?"

Aquagirl looked around her and found no signs of Trident. She sighed.

"One day, Trident will captured and judged for his crimes in Atlantis."

Beastboy returned with Static unconscious over his shoulder.

"Thanks, um Aquagirl, you mind suggesting we could stay?"

"You can stay at the hotel I work in."

Ravager then pointed out,

"Aren't we banned from the hotel?"

"When I tell my boss that you people saved the city, he'll allow you stay."

"Thanks Aquagirl."

"So you really are Bushido, Ravager, and the undead Beastboy."

"Whoa, undead? I never died!"

"Oh so you survived that tragedy that had befallen the Doom Patrol?"

"Don't remind me."

"Sorry, it must be a sensitive topic."

"It is."

The team made its way to the hotel, which was completely empty as the civilian population had evacuated.

"So where or to who do I pay?"

Bushido corrected him.

"To whom do I pay."

"Same thing."

Aquagirl then said,

"Well since no-one's here, tonight's free of charge!"

"Really? Sweet! I'm going to the jacuzzi!"

Bushido cleared his throat,

"After I lay Static on a bed."

Ravager said,

"I've had enough water for one night, I'm sleeping. Good night."

"I shall take the shower."

"I'll just go back to my place."

Beastboy then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey you're a part of the team now. Hang out with us."

"Um Ok. I've never really been part of a team before."

"Then you'll enjoy your time with us."

"Well, I'm gonna sleep before I do any hanging out. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Beastboy's mind was now relax.

_'Finally, me, the team, and 7 days in the sun.'_


	23. Chapter 23

Static looks like Static in Static Shock  
Aquagirl looks like herself in Young Justice  
Ravager looks like the comic book Ravager.  
Bushido looks like the animated series Bushido.  
Beastboy looks like the himself in the picture BB's walk on the wild side

* * *

Static rubbed his eyes as he woke up.  
_  
_"Aw man, my head."_  
_  
Static slowly got out of bed, but then realized _he just got out of bed. _Static's eyes darted around the room. He heard footsteps coming from the hall-way and got in a fighting position. As he waited, his electricity surrounded his entire body. The person then opened his door.

"Trident, release me and my friends or you're in for the shock of a lifetime!"

Aquagirl then assured,

"Relax it's me."

Static's eyes stopped glowing. He then looked down in sadness.

"Man, he got you too?"

"Trident has captured no-one."

Static raised his head in happiness.

"So we won?"

"Thanks to you."

"Aw yeah, VACATION TIME BABY!"

In a flash, Static changed into his blue swimming trunks and dashed out of the room. As he ran down the hall-way, he saw Beastboy in a room bench-pressing. He looked inside and also saw Ravager brutalizing a punching bag, and Bushido practising with his katana. He then asked,

"Why are you guys exercising? We're on vacation!"

"Dude, when was the last time we worked out?"

"Does the fight with Trident count?"

"Nah dude, we haven't worked out in days, I don't anyone of us to be sloppier than necessary just cuz they didn't work out."

"So anyone wanna go to the beach with me?"

"Nope."

"No."

"Sorry dude, maybe tomorrow."

Static sighed and walked to the beach. He rented a surf-board from this Australian guy and well, went surfing. Despite the rush of adrenaline that usually comes with surfing, Static didn't feel it. He has been surfing for hours already, and it became boring. Not that he failed at it, he was actually an exceptional surfer, all those years staying on his electric float have paid off. In the distance, Static saw another big wave coming. He quickly paddled towards it, then when the wave's near enough, he got on his board. Normally, he'd just master that wave no problem, but this wave was big, I mean not tidal wave big, but big. Static wasn't quick enough in the curve, so he plunged into the water. The wave washed him up on the shore. A starfish was on his face, and he carefully peeled it off and placed in the sea. Deciding that he had enough of surfing, he said,

"That's enough surfing for one day."

As he turned around, he was greeted with a rather pleasant, but unexpected sight. Aquagirl was in a yellow bikini. Static just gawked. She then said,

"Hi."

Static snapped out of his trance and said, er, stuttered,

"Um hi. Uh-"

"Aquagirl."

"Aquagirl! Sorry."

Static mentally kicked himself,

_'Nice going genius.'_

"Why did you go to the beach by yourself, you could've asked me."

"I thought that you might not want to."

"As you may or may not no, I'm an Atlantean, I'm always eager to go to the beach."

'Make that 2 nice goings'

"Right, of course, um wait, I need to get my surf-board back."

Aquagirl then pointed to the surfboard in the sand broken in 2.

"You mean that surf-board?"

Static looked at the broken board in horror. He grabbed his head and said,

"Aw man, that board's on rent too."

"It's OK, I'll pay for it."

"Nah, it's cool, I still got some money left."

Static then picked up the pieces and walked over to the Australian guy as he did, he took out his wallet.

"Hey man, sorry 'bout the board, so how much is it to replace it?"

In a strong Australian accent he said,

"500 euros."

"500 EUROS! Look man, I got 200 euros, I'll pay the rest tomorrow."

"No deal, pay up or I call the police."

Aquagirl then walked up to Static and asked,

"What's wrong?"

The man took a good look of Aquagirl, he then changed his demand,

"Well, if you let me spend a little while with your lady friend, maybe I'll let you off the hook."

Aquagirl blushed and took a step back, Static narrowed his eyes. Both were disgusted.

"Man that's just sick. Forget it, I'd rather go to jail."

Aquagirl then placed an unknown number of euros on the man's table and dragged Static off. She then sternly asked him,

"Why didn't you let me help you?"

"It's OK, I could've handled myself."

"You could've, but with my help you would've."

"Look, sorry, but I can't accept charity."

Aquagirl stopped and glared at Static.

"You thought that I was giving money to you, I was just trying to pay for a broken person like a good person would."

She then walked away from him. Desperate to heal wounds Static said,

"I'm sorry it's just that I don't like getting other people's pity."

Aqualad looked back at him with sympathy.

"No one does, Static."

"Yeah, but see, for the past 2 years, I-I was homeless, I hated accepting charity from other people, it's demoralizing."

"Why didn't you just get a job?"

"I did, but I had to be a superhero first, even if it means losing my job. Saving people doesn't exactly run on a fixed schedule."

Static sat on the curb of the road.

"Man, I used to be Virgil Hawkins, top of my chemistry class, one of the school's genius. Then, I became Virgil Hawkins, a good-for-nothing beggar."

Static hugged his knees. Aquagirl sat down beside him.

"But you still tried to be Static right? Surely if you told the city that you were Static that they'd give you money in some form."

"I considered that, but if I had revealed my identity to the public I might as well shoot myself then."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you were a known super-hero, you kinda make a lot of enemies. You should know, I mean what would Trident do if he knew you were this waitress working in Cannes?"

"Didn't you have, family, friends, a home, a school?"

"I did then Dakota got attacked by Darkseid, I tried to fight back, but he was way too strong. He wiped levelled the entire city. I never saw my family, or old friends ever again."

-Flashback-

_Static was sent flying through the ruins of Dakota by Darseid. Static struggled to get on his feet. Darkseid calmly walking towards him. _

_"Foolish, boy. Superman cannot defeat me so how can you?"_

_"Let's test that theory."_

_Static struck Darkseid with 20000 volts of electricity, even Darkseid felt some pain from that. After he was done, Static fell on his knees and panted heavily. He then heard a deep voice laughing._

_"It is going to take much more than just electricity to stop me." _

_He then lifted up a house with ease. He heard voices coming from that house, familiar voices._

_"VIRGIL GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"_

_Static then shouted, "SHARON! POPS!"_

_Darkseid then flew with the house at a high altitude and then threw it at Static. Mustering as much strength as he could possible, Static barely held the house in place._

_"DON'T WORRY GUYS, I'M GONNA GET YOU OUT OF THIS!"_

_He was then hit by a bus thrown by Darkseid. The bus pinned Static to the side of a freeway, the last memory he had of the battle was watching his home plummet into the ground and break into several pieces. Static tried to scream, but he blacked out instead._

-Flashback ended-  
"If he was so powerful, why are you here? Alive."

"The Justice League intervened, but they barely beat him. I was too ashamed to come back, so I ran away."

"But that's stupid."

Static looked at Aquagirl,

"No it wasn't, what do I have back in Dakota, what's left to save, NOTHING! So I fought villains abroad while collecting enough money to go by the day."

"You could've at least returned to bury their bodies."

"They didn't find any."

"Perhaps they have survived like Beastboy has."

"Beastboy is **the **spitting image of survival, he's half animal, he's also an experienced hero. Besides half the population weren't recovered  
from the rubble. There were about 1000 survivors from the whole incident, including me."

"Darkseid was too powerful, you said it yourself, the Justice League barely defeated him."

"Don't you get, I'm the hero, they're the ones I was supposed to protect. While I accept that I couldn't save everybody, I could've saved somebody. It should be the hero who gives their life and the civilians who survive not the other way around."

Aquagirl placed a hand on his shoulder,

"I'm very sorry about what happened."

"Don't be. Now's my chance to set things straight, now's my chance to redeem myself. If I could stop the Brotherhood of Evil with Beastboy, you, Bushido, Ravager then I will feel forgiven. Until then the best thing you can do for me is to not bring this up to me again."

"Ok, I won't."

Static got up and walked in the direction of the hotel. Aquagirl grabbed his shoulder and asked,

"You wanna grab some dinner?"

"I was planning to eat in the hotel."

Aquagirl blushed and said,

"Um I mean, outside of the hotel."

"Oh um sure, just let me get changed."

He then looked at Aquagirl again who was still in her swimsuit.

"You should change too, not that you look bad, but um, you see, uh, um well"

Aquagirl giggled,

"I know what you mean, I'll get changed too."

She walked past him and towards the hotel. Static then turned around and said,

"WAIT UP!"

-2 hours later-

"So then he says, "BLESS YOU!"

The pair laughed as they entered the hotel. Aquagirl sighed in content.

"That. That was fun."

"Yeah."

"We should do it more often."

"And we will."

Aquagirl then pecked him on the cheek and said,

"See you tomorrow."

Static the cheek that was kissed. He then said,

"Yeah, you too."

He then started walking up the stairs and to his room. Beastboy was jogging across the hallway and said to him,

"Sorry about earlier, you wanna hang out at the beach tomorrow."

"It's cool man, though I'm up for hanging out in the beach tomorrow."

"Alright dude!"

Beastboy gave him props and ran down the stairs. Static smiled at himself,

_'Life's good Virgil, life's good'_

* * *

**YEAH THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOCUSED ON STATIC. I'VE YET TO PLOT A CHAPTER FOCUSING ON BUSHIDO, BUT I'LL KEEP TRYING TO THINK OF ONE.**

DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, YOUNG JUSTICE, STATIC SHOCK, OR ANYTHING ELSE DC RELATED. BUT I OWN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT.

IF YOU AREN'T A FLUFF, PERSON, THE FLUFFY CHAPTERS WILL ONLY GO ON FOR NO MORE THAN 5 CHAPTERS


	24. Chapter 24

Static and Beastboy were playing the gamestation in the hotel's lobby, instead of going outside(tell me I'm not the only who's done this before). Both teens were playing fiercely, none leaving room for error.

"Sorry Beastboy, but this race's mine!"

"Not gonna happen."

Both teens had their tongues sticking out as they duke it out it their racing game. As they conclude the final lap, both players were neck and neck. Only 500 m left! Only 250m left! Oh my this was going to be a close race. Just as they were about to cross the finish line, Ravager pulled the plug out of the outlet.

Beastboy cried out,

"HEY!"

Static then said,

"Just when I was about to win."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

The pair began to glare at each other that lightning came out their eyes(metaphorically of course, only Static can do that. ;D). Ravager then interrupted their testosterone fest.

"Didn't you promise Static that you gonna go to the beach with him?"

Beastboy countered,

"That was before we saw the gamestation."

Aquagirl then chipped,

"C'mon this is Cannes home to one of the world's best beaches."

Static then pointed to the gamestation.

"And that's a gamestation, not **one** of the best, but **the** best gaming system in the world."

Ravager then angrily drew a sword that pierced the gamestation. Static and Beastboy looked in horror as sparks flew out of it. They then slumped on the sofa. Beastboy then unenthusiastically said,

"Well dude, I guess it's time we go to the beach."

With an equal amount of boredom he responded,

"Yup."

They both then groggily changed into swimming trunks and walked to the beach. The pair saw the Australian guy selling surf-boards. Beastboy then asked Static,

"You wanna surf?"

"Sure, but-"

He looked at the Australian guy again,

"I think I'll bring my own board."

"Dude you have a board?"

Static raised an eyebrow and pointed to his feet.

"Oh, um. Right!"

Beastboy rented a surfboard, then duo made their way to beach. They immediately ran for the water and paddled away from shore. A big wave came in and well, they easily surfed the wave. Static then paddled to Beastboy and said,

"Man, this is boring. I'd rather do homework."

"Dude, it's really boring, but I'd rather not do homework."

"Hey guys."

The duo turned around and saw Aquagirl in her swimsuit standing on the water. Static greeted her,

"Hey Aquagirl."

"Looking good, Aquagirl."

"So you boys said you were very bored?"

Beastboy chuckled then raised his arms in defence. He jokingly said,

"Sorry I don't do three-ways."

Aquagirl raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Huh?"

Static shocked him in the leg. Beastboy yelped in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For being stupid."

"I was trying to be funny."

"What you just said counts for being stupid."

Aquagirl then asked innocently,

"What's a three-way?"

Beastboy snickered. Static blushed. Beastboy then said,

"Um I'll be at the shore if you need me."

Beastboy paddled away on his surf-board.

"So could you explain to me what it is?"

Static reluctantly said,

"Well, it goes like this...

- 15 awkward minutes later-

"You humans, in particular North Americans come up with very disgusting concepts."

"Can't lie about that."

Beastboy then paddled back to the group.

"So Aquagirl, what do you propose?"

"You know that I'm an Atlantean right?"

"Loud and clear."

She then raised her arm in the air, then a large wall of water was summoned. Beastboy was unimpressed.

"Great we know you could control water, but-

She then made the wall of water mimic a wave. A very big wave. The boys' eyes widened. Static said,

"Now that's a wave!"

"Awesome!"

Without saying a word, they paddled towards the wave a rode it. The waves she summons are unnaturally fast and large creating a surfer's haven.

"WAHOOOO!"

"ALRIGHT!"

For hours on end, the pair attempted to ride several large waves and a small vortex, though that didn't end up well. The boys were washed up on shore after the failed attempt. Beastboy was the first to get up. The first thing he does is check if his ring is still on.

'Phew, my ring's still on.'

He then walked to his surfboard, which wasn't broken, and was about to paddle off to the sea again, when a firm hand gripped his shoulder. He shrugged it off and still sprinted across the water.

"NO WAY STATIC, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!"

Then the same hand grabbed his ankle, causing him to fall. As he fell, he saw Static paddle ahead of him.

"DUDE, THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"HEY WHAT DID I D-"

"Whoa. Ravager."

"Wait. WHAT?"

Beastboy turned around to see Ravager in her own blue bikini. Beastboy turned around, flustered. He asked timidly,

"Oh hey Ravager, what brings you to the beach?"

"Can't a girl enjoy the beach?"

"Of course."

"Ummm, you look good."

"Thanks."

He rubbed the back of his neck and began chuckling.

"What's so funny man?"

"Yes Beastboy, what is so funny?"

"Um nothing, I need to blow off some steam for a while."

He then ran off somewhere.

"What's up with him?"

Static raised his arms in defence,

"You just asked the wrong hero."

- Meanwhile with Beastboy-

He took deep breaths and he hid behind his surf-board. His head was filled with thoughts of lust, and disgust, disgust of himself.

"Ugh, why do animals think like this?"

He thought of an idea to erase those thoughts.

"I know! Nothing like a harmless prank to get your mind off a girl."

He rubbed his hands mischievously.

He then look at Ravager who's swimming away from shore. The thoughts returned. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Prank first. Prank first."

He then ran to the sea and swam away from shore as well.

- With Ravager-

She was furiously swimming away from shore after feeling disappointed by Beastboy's actions. Just then, a fairly fit man with brown hair and a moustache to match on a speed-boat rode beside. In a strong french smooth accent he said,

"Does it hurt when you fall from heaven?"

Ravager who was still swimming said,

"Sorry I only date men."

"Oh now that hurt my feelings."

"Sorry, I ain't your mommy."

"Now isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Not harsh enough."

"Now how's that a way to treat a nice ma- SHARK!"

The man hastily rode his speedboat to shore. Ravager sarcastically thought,

'How manly.'

She looked around in search of the shark, she then found a large, dark, iconic shark fin heading her way. She stayed in the same shark, anticipating the shark.

"YOU WANNA BITE ME?"

She cocked her arm back as the shark was just 5m away from her.

"BITE THIS!"

She punched the shark's nose hard. The fin suddenly disappeared, then a certain green teen popped from the surface, placing his hands over his nose in an effort to cease the pain.

"OW MY FNUCKIN HOSE!"

"BEASTBOY WHAT THE HELL?"

Truthfully, Ravager was flattered, and perhaps joyous that Beastboy was supposedly jealous or protective of her. Beastboy placed the ring over his finger, turning back into his blonde haired, peached skin teen. As if on cue, the 2 collectively saw everyone leave the water when the man had announced that there was a shark in the area. Calmly she said,

"We should go back to shore, or we might look suspicious."

Beastboy nodded his head, and the two raced to the shore. We then reached land, Beastboy held his nose and moved it back into place, making a painfully ,large cracking noise.

"Sorry."

"It's OK, it's what should do if a shark attacks you. Even if it is really painful."

"So why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Turn into a shark?"

"Ummmmm."

_'If I tell her the truth, she'll think I'm a disgusting pervert. If I lie, I'll never forgive myself.'_

"I was trying to prank you!"

_'Close enough'_

Ravager felt disappointed,

"Well your stupid prank just caused an incident, now no-one's going to the beach in a while."

"Yeah, guess I didn't think about that."

"You think?"

Beastboy tried to change the subject.

"So who's the guy you're talking to?"

"Just some guy trying to flirt with me."

Beastboy raised an eyebrow, and the slightest tinge of jealously entered his mind. In contrast, Ravager had a small smile creeping up her face. Before Beastboy could say anything, Static and Aquagirl were calling to them.

"Hey guys, where do you think the shark's at, the nearest shark Aquagirl could sense was 10 miles away!"

"It's either a very elusive shark or there was none to begin with." , added Aquagirl.

"I guess the guy's hallucinating." , said Ravager. She then smirked at Beastboy.

"Must be." , said Beastboy.

After a short awkward silence, the group walked back to the hotel.

-At Titans Tower-

"Beastboy and his team aren't great at covering their tracks."

Said Robin after replaying the video of Beastboy landing on the top of the car.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be secretive about it."

Inquired Cyborg.

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't, if the world knows that he's alive, he's gonna attract a lot of unwanted attention."

"Do we not have a number of the fan-boys and fan-girl ourselves?", asked Starfire

"Fans aren't the problem, villains are, who knows what they'd try to do to Beastboy if they found out that he's alive.", added Raven

After taking a deep breath, Robin decided,

"Alright, we're gonna have to tell Beastboy to stay low. For now."

"But where could they be?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, last night's top news were a creature attacking Cannes."

"What about it?" , asked Terra.

"Multiple witnesses say they saw a green whale fall out of the sky and into the ocean."

Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra said,"Beastboy!"

"Exactly, so we'll start our search in Cannes then we'll go from there. Who knows, maybe they're still there."

"I'll start the T-Ship.", said Cyborg.

"I pack the stuff we need.", said Terra.

"Ditto." , said Raven.

"I shall prepare food for us!" said Starfire enthusiastically.

"Um actually Star, I think Cyborg will bring food right?"

"Sure, a burger for Robin, mustard and anything for Star, tea and a sandwich for Raven, pulled pork sandwiches for Terra, and a medium rare extra large steak for me."

No one complained.

"Alright guys, I'll call Titans East to see if they could watch Jump city for a while."

"You go do that Terra, I'll be in the evidence room."

'If Beastboy's going to be a leader, he'll need to live long enough to be a good one.'

With that said, er, thought, Robin began thinking on tips on how to be a leader. He knew that Beastboy's going to need it, one way or another.


	25. Chapter 25

_The city was in flames. Robot soldiers and tanks marched down the now abandoned and ruined streets. Robots equipped with jet-packs filled the airspace. In the centre of the city were the Brotherhood of Evil, standing triumphantly over the Batclan, the Titans, and his own. They were bound by a heavy-looking chain, they were beaten, almost broken it seems, and scariest of all, they weren't fighting back. Beastboy sprinted towards them, he tried to morph into a cheetah, but for some reason he couldn't. He pressed onwards. He engaged a column of robots marching down a street and began destroying them furiously. A loud yet unmistakeable monotone was heard through the speakers throughout the city. _

_"Today marks the elimination of the next generation of heroes."_

_Beastboy ferocity in his attacks only increased._

_"Heroes that had instilled trust,_

_Beastboy smashed a robot's head._

_"Hope."_

_His fist went straight through another._

_"And love in the cities they had sworn to protect. All in vain."_

_He smashed two heads together. His ears then went up as he heard more voices coming from the speakers, familiar voices._

_"Beastboy save us." (Robin)_

_"Please save us." (Static)_

_"You must save us." (Starfire)_

_"Please."(Ravager) _

_"The pain." (Raven)_

_"It's too much." (Cyborg)_

_Beastboy was then struck by a large laser blast that sent him through a building. He held his side, which was under the equivalent of a 2nd degree burn._

_"I'm sorry guys, there's too many. Ngh"_

_Beastboy bent over in pain. He then heard a deeper, more strained voice._

_"You are the only one who can save us, the only one." (Batman)_

_His words kept rewinding in his head over and over again. 'The only one. The only one. The only one.__** The only one**__.'_

_Beastboy held his head and screamed,_

_"NO!"_

_Tears began to fill his eyes._

_"I always screw-up when I'm the only one."_

_"Please. You are our last hope." (Aquagirl)_

_He then got on his knees. He then slowly got on his feet. He then looked at the tall building with a large banner when the insignia of the Brotherhood on it._

_"Not today. NOT EVER!"_

_He then jumped to the balcony of an apartment, then jumped his way up to the roof. He then sprinted on the rooftops towards the city's centre. Hundreds of robots saw this and fired on him. However, without even looking at the robots, he evaded all the shots. When he reached his destination, he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground gracefully. He saw his old and new teammates and ran towards. He kept chanting,_

_"I'm gonna save you. I'm gonna save you. I'm gonna save yo-"_

_Just then a hand attached to a very long arm back-handed him hard. He flew into Mallah's grasp, in which he was then slammed into the ground repeatedly, creating cracks on the ground being struck by Beastboy. Mallah then grabbed his head and forced him to look at the people he truly cared about. He kept growling and trying to get away, but he ceased and tensed up as he heard Brain's voice._

_"Little green one, you always try so hard, yet fail so completely."_

_Beastboy tried to say something, but Mallah closed his jaws back very hard, cracking the enamel on most of his teeth. Blood began to pour from his gums. Beastboy growled instead._

_"You could not save the Doom Patrol, therefore you cannot save them. You have lost."_

_Beastboy growled louder._

_"Madame Rouge, will you do the honors?"_

_In a strong russian accent she said, "My pleasure."_

_She doused the imprisoned heroes in a liquid of some sort. She then lit a match, and dropped it on them. They were immediately covered in flames. Beastboy tried to look away, but Mallah did not allow it. He tried to close his eyes, but Madame Rouge used her fingers to keep it open. Beastboy could only watch as they were burning alive. He couldn't help, but hear the cries and moans of pains coming from his old and new teammates. Worse yet, he then heard them speak._

_"Why Beastboy why?" (Terra)_

_"Cannot even save one's friends." (Bushido)_

_"3 times." (Batman)_

_"GET UP PLEASE!" (Ravager)_

Beastboy then shot up from bed, only to see Ravager looking furiously at him from 2 metres away.

"About time."

Beastboy took a deep breathe and rubbed his eyes. He then asked her,

"Why? Why did you wake me up?"

"Some teens calling themselves Titans say they know you and need to speak to you."

_'So they want to speak to me huh.'_

"Thanks Ravager."

He then got out from bed and walked towards the door. Ravager then asked,

"Shouldn't you be wearing something other that your muscle shirt and shorts."

"Nah, this is what I sleep in, and typically, if I stay home, this is what I wear."

He then walked out of the room. Ravager smirked.

_'I could get used to that.'_

Beastboy had put on his holoring and lazily walked to the main lobby. When he reached it, he saw the Titans, as expected, but with a serious look in their faces, not expected.

"Ok I gave Robin my communicator the last time we met, so how did you find me this time?"

Robin in a serious tone said,

"By keeping track of the news."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't think the media wouldn't catch you landing on top of a over-speeding car on a busy highway, or falling from the sky as a whale?"

"The situation-

"THE SITUATION IS IRRELEVANT, IF A CERTAIN BAD PERSON KNOWS YOU'RE ALIVE, THEY WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

"SO WHAT? At this point I don't even care what the situation calls for, I will do my very best to save the lives of others."

"But you could-

"Die. I know, but isn't that what you guys are doing in Jump city every time you respond to a crime happening, what makes me and my team different?"

"Beastboy there are certain people in the world who think you're dead, and wish you'd stay that way. I wish I was wrong, but statistically, there has to be. In a worst case scenario, the person or people may want to torture you psychologically and physical. Maybe they'd want to kill or hurt the people you care about and then you."

Beastboy thought back to his nightmare and shuddered, he needed help and he knew it.

"So what do you guys suggest?"

"Beastboy, does your team have communicators of some kind?"

"No."

"BEASTBOY, THE ABILITY TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOUR TEAM WHEREVER YOU OR THEY MIGHT BE IS ESSENTIAL, HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE ANY?"

"Dude, it's hard to make a communicator."

"I'll be honest with you Beastboy, when I first formed the Teen Titans, which was had me, Star, Raven, and Cyborg at the time, me and Cyborg made communicators on the first day, and made Titans Tower the following day. What 3, 4 days in and you still don't even have communicators and you're just hopping from one city to another!"

"I was recruiting heroes Robin!"

"Then anticipate their approval and plan ahead."

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RUN MY TEAM ROBIN!"

Cyborg then placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Look man, I know how bad it feels when people question your leadership. When I formed Titans East, I got a lot of criticism from Robin, as much as I hate them, they're actually helpful. You should listen to what he has to say."

He then turned to face Robin.

"Look man, he's just formed a team by travelling across France, that's way harder than spontaneously showing up to stop a Gondorian invasion and forming a team. You gotta give him some credit, he's made it this far with an actual team."

He then turned back to Beastboy.

"Which by the way, we haven't met, so where are they?"

"I'll get them."

Beastboy then ran upstairs to wake Bushido, Aquagirl, and Static up. Ravager was already awake. He explained the situation to them and they all walked downstairs. Soon enough both teams stood face to face.

"Guys, this is my team, Ravager."

Ravager stepped up.

"Aquagirl."

She stepped up.

"Bushido, which I assume some if not all of you already met."

He stepped up.

"And Static, which you've all met."

He stepped up and said,

"Hey!"

He was responded by a hard nudge by Bushido. Static rubbed his side. Then Cyborg spoke up,

"You got a pretty solid team there Beastboy, good job."

"Ditto." ,said Raven.

"Beastboy, if you're going to be a good leader then you're gonna hav-"

Ravager interuppted him,

"Beastboy is already a good leader, he may lead teams differently from other leaders, doesn't mean he isn't good!"

Beastboy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ravager, it's OK, Robin could actually give me some good advice, advice that may save your lives as well as mine."

He then looked at Robin.

"So..."

"Beastboy, I think it's best if I could teach you man to man."

He nodded in agreement and said,

"It's just you and me, no one else."

Robin stayed silent for 5 seconds.

"You heard him, now stay here."

Beastboy and Robin walked back to his room. When they entered Beastboy asked,

"So any tips?"

"Set up an HQ, ASAP."

"But it's hard to do that, I mean, Static may not even be able to think of making an HQ like the tower."

"Hold on. The Tower? Beastboy, not every HQ is like the Tower, and for your sake I think it's best if your HQ isn't in the public."

"You mean like underground?"

"That's one of the options."

Beastboy considered his options then said,

"Ok. What's next?"

"Communicators. No team has ever functioned without communication, at least no good teams."

"OK check."

"I suggest that you use your powers to the bare minimum, the last thing you want is for the wrong person or people to know who you really are?"

"But-"

"Beastboy, in the long run, you could be saving more lives if you are more covert about your powers. Besides you got pretty good moves as a fighter, I think you'll do fine."

Robin genuinely smiled at him.

"So HQ, communicators, and keeping my identity secret, anything else?"

"Well there's one issue I want to address."

"Well, spit it out."

"Beastboy, before you defeated Slade, I was obsessed with stopping him. I did things, terrible things just to try to get to him. Lie to my team, keep secrets from them, I even fought them in other aliases or disguises. It was a big mistake, then after you stopped him, I got a chance to really connect with my team and rebuild broken bridges, so to speak."

"What's your point?"

"Beastboy, you have even more of a reason to be obsessed over the Brotherhood for killing the Doom Patrol, or the Joker for killing Jason and disabling Babs. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as me. It's OK to want to stop them more so than other villains, but just don't take it too far."

Beastboy looked down and thought hard about this, will he succumb to obsessing over the Brotherhood, like Mento, or over the Joker, like Batman? Maybe even both. Does he have the willpower to hold his own? Then he thought about how he wanted to torture them in every sadistic and cruel way possible, and then kill them all, slowly but surely. Beastboy closed his eyes tightly and the thoughts of revenge faded away. For now. Robin who was looking at Beastboy was worried. He then asked,

"Beastboy, you OK?"

"Robin, I can never for those people for what they have done. They took away not just 1, but 5 people I cared about, away from me, disabled 1 and hurt many others psychologically and physically."

"You don't have to forgive them Beastboy, but you can't do illegal things to them like torturing them or killing them. They deserve several life sentences in prison, nothing more, nothing less."

Beastboy only grunted. Robin sighed. Then there was a long pause.

"Beastboy, when I was 12, I used to be in a circus group called the flying Graysons. I worked alongside my parents."

He took another sigh.

"One day, some mob boss, Tony Zucco threathened my parents, but they didn't give in to his demands, because of that he ordered them to be killed."

"Did he-

"During this one act we had, someone had sabotage the ropes my parents were supposed to hold on to, and the safety net."

He took another sigh.

"They fell to their deaths, and I couldn't do anything, but watch."

"Dude, I'm sorry."

"For years. YEARS. Tony Zucco wasn't sent to jail, because of what he did to my parents and hundreds of people. Then one day when I was Robin, I managed to capture him myself, without being under the supervision of Bruce. The whole time he was captured, I wanted to punch him, torture him, kill him. It'd be so easy to just kill him and hide the body somewhere where no-one could find him. I could've theoretically satisfied my revenge and get away with it."

"So what did you do?"

"I keeping that it's wrong to kill him, that it wouldn't be right. So I handed him over to Batman."

"So what did he do?"

"We could never find enough evidence to successfully prosecute him for his crimes, after all, you should already know that most of Gotham city is corrupt to begin with, especially those in the high class."

"So you just let him go?"

"What more can we do?"

"Well..."

"Let me rephrase that, what more morally good things can we do?"

"What about the deal about your parents?"

"I can never forgive Zucco for what he did, but I certainly won't kill him. If I did, I wouldn't be any better of a person than him."

Robin immediately placed a hand over his mask after retelling this terrible event in his life. Beastboy was touched by the fact that Robin told him the story of how his parents died. Beastboy has never told anyone, not his team, not the Titans, not the Batclan, and not the Doom Patrol, no one. He understands how hard it must be to tell or even recall how your parents yet here Robin is, telling him that story, making himself mentally vulnerable and sad.

"I'm really sorry about your parents Robin, you didn't have to tell me."

Robin sniffled,

"No Beastboy, I had to, to teach you a lesson. Besides don't be sorry if my parents haven't died, would I have met the Batclan, form the Titans, experience so , met you and my other friends, especially Starfire and experience so much the world has to offer. While sometimes I think about a life where my parents haven't died, I can never regret what happened to me. You shouldn't too. Think about the good people you've met, the things that you have learned, and appreciate them. While I'm pretty sure you be able to live your life happily if the Doom Patrol or Jason haven't died, sometimes it was just meant to be."

"Thanks Robin for everything."

"Your welcome."

"I won't let you down again."

Robin smiled at Beastboy again.

"You never have."

The then gave each other a long brotherly hug, and then walked back down to the lobby.

"What took you so long?" asked Static.

Beastboy looked at Robin, Robin nodded to him.

"Robin taught me some pretty neat tips on how to be a good leader. Which reminds me, Static, can you make communicators for the 5 of us? Make sure they have tracking chips and a very encrypted signal that only allows us to communicate. I'll help you in which ever way I can."

He then looked at his other teammates,

"Feel free to help out if you want. Secondly."

He looked at the Titans,

"Cyborg can you help set up our HQ. We haven't decided on a place yet, but we aren't so great on making HQs.

Cyborg smiled and said,

"Gladly."

Raven asked,

"What if we want to help as well.?"

Beastboy only smiled bigger,

"Even better."

"Static, Aquagirl, and Bushido, think of training courses that would suit your needs and we'll give the ideas to Cyborg and Static."

"Ravager, we are going to think of a training course."

Ravager asked,

"What are you gonna do?"

Beastboy smirked at her.

"I did say we, didn't I?"

-Robin and Starfire-

"Beastboy has become a better leader like you, yes?"

"Me and Beastboy are good leaders in our own way, Star, but he is becoming better."

"So he will not come back to the Titans."

Robin sighed.

"Star, we've already been through this, Beastboy's forming his own team now. We shouldn't pressure him to come back when he's doing this. In fact, we shouldn't pressure him at all. If he's going to come back, he'll come back on his own."

"But we all miss him."

"I know Star, but he's happy with his team now. We should be happy for him as well."

Starfire beamed at the thought,

"Of course, Beastboy has done the moving on and is happy about it, we should be as well!"

"I like the way you think Star."

He then gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Ugh finally. I can't say the same for every author, but I hate writing chapters that have little or nothing to do with the main plot, but oh well I guess there has to be some in my story. I made several drafts of Chapter 25, but they were all super-fluffy fun in Cannes chapters, but I couldn't muster the will to post them, so I came up with this.**

**In other news, if you haven't already figured it out yet here are the roles of Beastboy's team.**

**Beastboy is like the Robin of the team, in the sense that he's the leader and takes missions seriously. He is also like the _Beastboy _of the team as he makes up part of the team's comic relief.**

**Static is like the Cyborg of the team in the sense that he is the techie of the team and is Beastboy's best friend on the team. He is also like Beastboy or perhaps himself as he is the main comic relief as Beastboy is the leader.**

**Aquagirl is like the Starfire of the team in the sense that she doesn't know several western slangs or expressions (e.g Three-way if you remember) and is the team's main optimist. She is the most 'innocent' person on the team just like Starfire.**

**Bushido is like Raven in the sense that he is the least interactive member. He is also the most mature person of the team, and as you may know, he is very smart and meditates a lot. Not to mention, he also prefers the quietness of an environment. He is also like Starfire, because he is the foreigner, he knows even less slangs and expressions than Aquagirl and talks a lot like Starfire.**

**Ravager is also like the Raven of the group as she's the one who insults Static the most. She thinks he is very annoying and most of all not, humorous. Of course she will care for him in the inside, and will show it if the time comes. But they don't have a BBxRae relationship with him as Beastboy is supposedly her love interest.**

**Another thing, I personally am a big BBxRae fan. Though it's not that I ship BBxRavager, it's more like a couple I wouldn't mind. I've read many stories about love triangles about her, Raven and Beastboy, and sometimes even Terra, and so far Raven has won all of them (Animal Attraction by TheForceIsStrongWithOne for example), and I felt bad for Ravager even though I'm a BBxRae fan, which is why BBxRae will not be a pairing in this story. I hope this clears things up.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM DC, BUT I OWN THE STORY. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT SO FAR.**


	26. Chapter 26

P.S In this chapter I'm gonna make up some technical crap so if you know the basics of computers or parts in general I'm sorry for not making sense.

* * *

-2 days after the Titans' arrival in Cannes-

Beastboy and his team has finally chosen a spot for their HQ. An underground HQ under the city of Marseilles, France. Everyone on both teams were helping out one way or another. Terra carved out the cave to Beastboy's team's desire. Robin, and Starfire were carrying and unpacking the equipment and parts. Raven was developing a magical barrier against all the magic that she knows. Static, Bushido, and Ravager were developing the training courses, and Aquagirl was formulating plans for the water lines and waste disposal. Beastboy and Cyborg were installing the main security mainframe, well, Cyborg's installing the mainframe, Beastboy's just being his busboy.

"Now hand me the RAM encryption device."

"You mean the thingie that looks like a shiny, green bagel?"

"It's called a RAM encryption device."

Beastboy crossed his arms.

"I think it should be called a shiny, green bagel."

Cyborg sighed in frustration. He then took the RAM encryption device from his bagel.

"Now hand me a screw-driver."

Beastboy did so.

"Now give me a quatumplex psionic generator."

"Um what is that?"

Cyborg groaned,

"It's the thing that looks like a big purple box with glowing blue lines running down it."

"Right."

Beastboy then walked to the pile of parts and got the quantumplex psionic generator.

"You know, this looks a lot more like a microwave."

"Beastboy."

"Oh right."

He gave Cyborg the thing.

"Say, where's your buddy Static? Don't take this the wrong way, but he could help me out way better than you could."

"Static is designing our training courses. We kinda need a techie for that so yeah."

"Well some help is better than no help, even if it is yours."

"You got that righ-. HEY!"

"Just saying."

"So after we"

Cyborg cleared his throat.

"I mean you install the security stuff, what's next?"

"Well, we need to bring the medical equipment for your infirmary and you guys need blood packets."

"So?"

"Only you guys can fill up the blood packets."

Beastboy groaned.

"Why're you complaining? Keeping a couple blood packets can you life as well as your teammates'."

"I guess you're right, so what's next?"

"So after we get that, well we still have to install the automatic doors, your rooms, passwords, archives, and on top of that we still didn't give you guys an entertainment system. Man we still got a lot of work to do."

Beastboy sighed.

"Okay dude, what do you want me to get now?"

"A spiral functions de-activator."

Beastboy groaned in frustration.

"You know what, I'm gonna get Bushido to help you out, he's a lot smarter than I am with this stuff."

"Alright man, it's your call."

Beastboy ran down the hall and bumped into Bushido. Beastboy got up first and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, dude. Say I came to ask you if you can help Cyborg with the security stuff."

Beastboy noticed that Bushido looked distressed.

"Dude, you OK?"

Bushido then reverted back to its usual stoic self.

"I am fine, I shall help Cyborg."

"Thanks dude, I owe you one."

Bushido only nodded.

He then whispered to himself,

"No, I owe you all plenty."

-8 hours later-

"Ok Beastboy, everything's all set, you have a superhero approved HQ."

"Thanks guys, we couldn't have done it without you."

"And don't you forget it."

Cyborg then got teary and hugged Beastboy,

"I guess that means goodbye again."

"No way Cy, this time we'll definitely keep in touch, I had Static install an encrypted communication network that allows us to talk to ourselves, but instead of talking to a face in a communicator, we can talk to our holograms as if we really were there."

Terra spoke up,

"Static did this?"

Static then replied,

"Yeah, but it doesn't take a genius to make it. Well, actually it does."

Ravager rolled her eyes and sarcastically said,

"How very humble, Static."

"If it's true does it really count as showing off."

"Shut up and listen, Beastboy's gonna say goodbye to his old team, can't you show some decency?"

"Nah, been there done that, way too emotional if you ask me."

Ravager elbowed him hard.

Beastboy said his farewells to the Titans again, but it wasn't as emotional as the first time as he was determined to keep in touch. After the T-ship left the cave, Beastboy and his team were all alone. Beastboy's demeanour changed from happy to serious in an instant.

"Static, I need you to search for any information on the whereabouts on the Brotherhood of Evil."

Ravager argued,

"But they could be anywhere."

His only response was,

"Then we'll look everywhere."

He continued.

"I know that all this time before the HQ was finished, I was all fun and jokes. Well, vacation time's over, we're heroes, we weren't here to enjoy the world's best beaches, we are here to kick bad-guy butt, Brotherhood butt. What I ask from you guys is simple. #1 Every other day, show up to training at 9 A.M sharp, and I'll give you a training session that only Batman could love, which he did, considering the fact that forced me to do them everyday."

Ravager remarked,

"Trained by the Batman, impressive."

"Anyways, #2, it's OK if you play a lot of video-games, read books, or watch T.V, cuz I do that too, but try to make exercises a daily habit, I promise that it'll make training sessions a lot easier. And #3 do not force me to eat meat or I'll tear you a new one. Am I clear?"

"As crystal." said Ravager.

"Yes." said Bushido.

"Of course." said Aquagirl.

"Uh, hello? Who are you and what have you done to Beastboy? You weren't like this since ever."

"Static, we are a fully functioning team, what excuse do we have to not go after the Brotherhood of Evil, heck what excuse do we have to stop being superheroes."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Static, but this is the way it has to be now. We don't live like normal people, and we can't for weeks to come. We have to prepare ourselves for our encounter with the Brotherhood. We can't let them move forward with their plans. We can't let them get away."

Beastboy turned around and walked towards a door, before he entered he said,

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the training room."

With that said, he walked forward and headed for the said room. Everyone was baffled by Beastboy's change in his personality. This wasn't the careless, fun-loving Beastboy they knew. This one meant business. Bushido was the first to speak up,

"That was most strange, even for Beastboy."

"Yeah."

Then Ravager argued,

"Being a hero isn't all fun and games like Beastboy was before, it's just now, he's the leader, he needs to be serious otherwise, if he isn't, wouldn't we not take him seriously?"

"Damn, he was trained under Batman, I guess that explains his new vibe."

"Whether you are right or wrong, shouldn't you be searching for any traces of the Brotherhood?"

"What if I don't do it?"

"I'd rather not find out what else Beastboy has in store. He's full of surprises, some good, some bad, and finding out how he deals with insubordination isn't exactly ideal."

"Fine, I'll do it, I mean I just can't believe that this is Beastboy."

"Static, the Brotherhood took away his foster family, wouldn't you be more serious if that happened to you?"

Static didn't respond, he walked to the main computer and began searching.

Bushido walked to his room, and Aquagirl dove into the swimming pool. Ravager went to see Beastboy in the training room, he had a lot of explaining to do.

In the training room, Beastboy was busy doing chin-ups.

"152, 153, 154, 155."

"What's with the badboy attitude?"

Beastboy still did his chin-ups as he spoke,

"No, I'm not being a bad boy, badboys have no discipline, no reason to dedicate themselves to something."

Ravager sighed.

"There you go again, you haven't said dude, or guy, or cuz for a record breaking time now. What's gotten into you?"

"You said it yourself Ravager, I'm like this, because I'm after the people who killed the Doom Patrol."

"Look, the guys aren't sure how to react to your change in behaviour, especially Static. I'm not sure how to react to the changes."

"Ravager, the bad-guys will never wait for you to be as good as them, before you fight them. When we fight them, it's ready or not here we come, and if aren't good enough then we'll get swept aside."

"But Beastboy.."

"Look, this is who I have to be now when the world's counting on us to stop the Brotherhood, we aren't children Ravager, we're heroes."

"Of course we are not children, but don't you think you're taking this too far, now you're too serious."

Beastboy stopped doing chin-ups and let go of the bar.

"Whenever I'm not serious enough, I lose people I care, my parents, the Doom Patrol, Jason. Sorry if don't like it when I work hard so that one day I might just save your lives."

"Beastboy I..."

"Save it. Right now, I just need to exercising till my muscles ache like hell."

He then went to an exercise station and began bench-pressing.

"Can I exercise here too?"

Beastboy held the heavy barbell in his hands and smiled at Ravager.

"Be my guest."

She then took another barbell, though not as heavy as Beastboy's, and began bench pressing.

Bushido who fell asleep during his meditation had a nightmare.

-Dream/Flashback-

_Bushido's father was walking around a kneeling Bushido in a circle._

_"Son, you have dishonoured the family name."_

_"Father, I am sorry."_

_"You have not been following family traditions."_

_"I am sorry, Father._

_"And you not been making the effort to restore the shogunate!"_

_"Father, I am sor-"_

_Bushido was fiercely back-handed by his own father._

_"No, no more excuses."_

_"I-I-I"_

_"You must complete the ritual of seppuku."_

_Bushido took out his blade and pointed it towards his abdomen. Right before he was about to stab himself, his grandfather stopped him._

_"No, I give this boy one last chance. The day he becomes 18 is the day he becomes a man. If he doesn't help restore the Shogunate, all those he cares about will taste the steel of our blades."_

_The other samurais cheered, Bushido just kept looking down. He father walked to him and raised his chin._

_"5 years son, 5 years, if you do not help restore the Shogunate, I will kill you myself. Even now, your death will restore the great honour, the honour you have squandered, to this family."_

_Bushido then placed his katana back in its sheath and ran out of the temple._

_'5 years left. 5 years left until I have to face my destiny.' he thought._

_Bushido was the youngest person in the bloodline of the samurai. The samurai of the present were not the armoured samurais of feudal Japan, but the highly trained thugs of Japan's criminal underworld. The criminals that had distinguish themselves as descendants of the samurai had easily destroyed the Yakuza groups that once ruled the underworld. The remain groups fought fiercely for control of the underworld._

_As he ran away, his father stood on the balcony looking at his son's running figure. One of the samurai asked,_

_"Honourable Hokonabe, do you think he will return to us?"_

_Hokonabe stood quietly for a moment then said,_

_"Either way, he will die and the shogunate throne will be mine."_

_"DAIMYO, THAT IS TREASON!"_

_Hokonabe took out his katana and raised it towards the poor samurai's neck. All the other samurais present, drew out their katanas._

_"NO IT IS NO TREASON! I SHOULD BE THE PROPER HEIR TO THE THRONE!"_

_He then threw the samurai to the ground. He continued._

_"I am the rightful ruler of Japan, if you are not with me, then you are against me."_

_The samurai on the ground said,_

_"We will never join you."_

_Hokonabe beheaded the samurai as he took out the katana from his sheath._

_"Who else wishes to be loyal to be imbecile to the man that is my father should come out now and face your death honourably!"_

_No one stepped up, instead everyone put their katanas back in their sheaths. Hokonabe was pleased._

_"Good. My first order is to strike. And strike hard. Some of the samurai will be foolish enough to stand beside my imbecile of a father and we must kill them."_

_One of the samurai asked,_

_"But what about the Black Rose, and the Hoshu Dragons, will they not be a threat?"_

_"When I take my father's place as Daimyo, they will bow before me"_

_He then clenched his fists._

_"or be crushed under my feet."_

-Flashback/Dream ended-

Bushido suddenly woke up.

_'No it cannot be true, it is only a dream.'_

He then took out a Japanese newspaper from his table that had a headline that said,

"Watake Obishiru found dead in his house at 3:00 P.M"

In the eyes of an innocent Japanese person, he was a rich and hard-working business man, but to Bushido, he knew that he has the leader of the Hoshu Dragons. Over the past few months, there were a series of murders in Japan, murders of journalists, businessmen and other sorts of intellectuals. All of them were high-ranking members of Japan's underground criminal network. All of them supposedly posed a threat to his father who was suddenly the leader of his group ,the Guienshu, after he heard from an unknown source that his grandfather had died in his sleep. All this added up to one thing on Bushido's mind, the one thing he wish he was absolutely wrong about. His father trying to take control of Japan's criminal syndicate, and he wants his own son dead. After several minutes of reflecting, Bushido said,

"Why must I be the son of a madman?"

He then placed his head gently on his desk and began to shed silent tears.

* * *

**FINALLY, A STORY ARC FOCUSED ON BUSHIDO!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TH STORY SO FAR. **


	27. Chapter 27

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!"

Beastboy was shouting words of encouragement to Static, not that he could hear it. Static was doing his doing the obstacle course at the intermediate level. On his float, Static proved himself to be very fast, agile, and nimble. He also improvises also on his float. Suddenly 4 laser turrets pop out of the ground and shot beams at Static. In a very quick motion, Static jumped off the float and hung on to its edge and then quickly lifting himself back up, avoiding all the lasers. He then bypassed several pillars that had quickly sprung out of the ground. He then did an Immelmann maneuver to dodge even more lasers and crossed the finish.

"2 minutes and 14 seconds, you beat your old time by 8 seconds. Good job dude."

He then gave Static props.

"Thanks man."

"Nice job Static." said Aquagirl.

"You did pretty good out there." said Ravager.

"Most exceptional."

"Uh thanks?"

Bushido only nodded.

"So who's turn is it?" , asked Beastboy.

"I believe it is yours."

"Hmm. Okey dokey."

Ravager raised an eye.

"Okey dokey? Isn't that a bit childish?"

"It's what I always say when I really need some luck."

Static argued, "You don't need luck you basically memorized this course."

"Yeah, only on the level 2 intermediate level."

Beastboy then pressed a button on the computer panel. The computer said,

"Difficulty level 4."

Everyone widened their eyes, but Static was the one who spoke up.

"LEVEL 4? YOU'RE SKIPPING LEVEL 3, ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Maybe."

"Beastboy this is crazy, you're gonna fail."

Beastboy confidently smirked at his teammates then said,

"Only one way to find out."

He put on his helmet and ran down to the start of the course. Aquagirl began the counting.

"3!"

Beastboy cracked his neck.

"2!"

He stretched his legs.

"1!"

He hopped in anticipation (much like in a boxing fight).

"GO!"

Beastboy ran forward, but immediately the ground began to separate into several small pole like figures. The surface area on top was smaller than the palm of a hand, let alone a foot, this was the easy part. Beastboy easily ran on them. Then several turrets appeared from where he had to go and fired on him. He dodged many of the shots, but one of them hit him. Everyone gasped, Beastboy almost lost his balance on the poles. The lasers gave showed no mercy and began destroying the poles he had to move on. Beastboy holding on a pole with his right hand, while he left hand covered his wound, suddenly the pole was shot from underneath it and it along with Beastboy began to fall. Ravager was about to press the stop button, when Beastboy's 2 hands grabbed on to 2 poles. He then swung and manuevered himself through the poles while still being shot upon. On the last pole he swung himself up with enough momentum to land on actual ground. He couldn't rest as the laser shots were hot on his heels. As if that weren't enough, 3 missile launchers appeared from the ground and shot heat-seeking missiles. Everyone, except Beastboy and Static, collectively glared at Static.

"HEY, I DIDN'T THINK WE'D BE-"

Ravager interrupted.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DIDN'T THINK AT ALL! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT HE CAN'T USE HIS POWERS WHEN WE ACTUALLY FIGHT!"

"RELAX, Beastboy has gadgets, I think he can handle himself."

Beastboy in the mean time was now running away from laser shots, heat-seeking missiles, and simulated orbital laser beams, and when I mean simulated, I mean robots positioned on the ceiling of the cave firing their beams downwards against Beastboy. Beastboy was sprinting towards the laser turrets that had been a pain in his butt since the beginning. Despite running at superhuman speeds, he couldn't outrun the lasers or missiles, he even tried to suddenly turn around corners to get the missiles to hit the rock or wall instead of him, but the missiles were programmed to be smarter than that, they'd turn around the corner like him and continue chasing him. As he neared the turrets he took out 2 black coloured pieces from his pocket. He then placed them together to form a hand-held flare. He then lit the flare and it lit a green flame/flare. After holding it for 3 seconds while running, he suddenly jumped in the air while turning around and threw the flare at his AI controlled pursuers. The missiles struck the ground as it tried to follow the Flare causing an large explosion. Beastboy covered his eyes as the shockwave sent him flying. Soon, the whole course was covered in smoke. The whole team gasped again in fear, there was no sign of Beastboy and the lasers weren't firing at anything. Then heard another much smaller explosion and looked at the turrets. Beastboy was ramming his fist through each turret and yanking out some random wires, eventually rendering all of the turrets useless. Then more missile launchers appeared and sent more missiles against him. He leaped away from the broken turret and ran for the finish line. He then ran through a narrow pass. The missiles struck the walls of the passes and no longer pursued him. Suddenly 2 saws appeared from each side of the rocky pass nowhere and tried to strike Beastboy from either side and at different heights. In slow motion Beastboy jumped up and twirled in the air, barely dodging both blades, one of which had scratched his helmet. Time returned back to normal speed and the blades kept going back and forth in opposite directions while following him as he moved forward through the pass. Then 2 saws appeared from both the entrance and exit of the pass and headed towards Beastboy. Now Beastboy had to twirl in the air while trying to quickly shift his weight left and right, avoiding the blades going up and down the path. After 45 exhausting seconds he made it to the end of the path. He looked back and saw the saws(wow) going up and down the path, still going up and down the path. He took a second to take a breather, but then he saw those same saws leave the path and head towards him. Beastboy then sprinted towards the finish line. To make matters worse, the saws hopelessly outran him as they quickly covered the distance between them and him. He'd side-stepped the saws every time they tried to run him over and cut him in half whether they sprinted towards him from behind or rapidly move back from in front of him.

'Easy enough.'

Just then, the saws tilted towards him and to move side to side in a bid to kill him. He now had to avoid them from every direction. Beastboy expertly dodged each strike, but animal instincts and training can only pay-off for so long. One of the strikes is eventually going to hit, and when it does, it won't look pretty. Suddenly the saws stopped in their place, allowing Beastboy to run safely towards the finish line. Then at least 4 dozen other saws appeared from the ground from ground at different angles, sizes, and heights. Beastboy was too relieved to notice this going on. His teammates on the other hand noticed it.

"BEASTBOY LOOK OUT!"

"BEHIND YOU BEASTBOY!"

"RUN MAN, RUN!"

All the saws where suddenly launched at high speeds towards Beastboy's running figure. Beastboy looked behind and screamed at the top of his lungs as a wall of cold, sharp steel were about to make him mince-meat. He then jumped in the air, twisted himself and made his body manuever around the blades. Each one missing him by no less than 2mm. He then landed with one knee on the ground, panting heavily as he saw the saws either explode or ricochet off the ground or a wall and then exploding. He then rested on his stomach, as he did so his arm triggered the timer to stop.

"5 minutes 54 seconds, um nice job?"

"Nice job? NICE JOB?"

Beastboy mustered the strength to stand up and grab Static by the collar.

"THAT'S NO TRAINING COURSE! THAT'S A KILL ZONE. ANYONE WHO SURVIVES THAT HELL OF A COURSE SHOULD CONSIDER IT AN AMAZING ACHIEVEMENT!"

He then stormed towards the computer panel and deleted course level 4. He then collapsed on the panel as his brain reminded him of his now horribly aching muscles. He then grabbed his sore arm, but then felt a sharp pain. He saw a dark crimson colour on his glove. He then noticed that he had cuts all over.

"Aw shit, the saws got me pretty good. Hey guys, do I have any scratches of my back?"

The team looked at his back and indeed noticed several cuts. Ravager then went up to look at them. After a minute she said,

"None of them are life-threatening, but I'm pretty sure they hurt like hell."

"What gave it away?" Beastboy asked sarcastically,

Ravager glared at him. Beastboy looked down and said,

"Sorry."

"I'll take you to the infirmary where you can stitch yourself up."

"Um I don't know who to stitch myself up."

"You mean Batman never taught you?"

"He trained me hard enough so that I wouldn't need stitches. Of course, I wasn't good enough, AGAIN!"

"You should be proud of yourself, most people in the world would have died attempting that course. Even with my precognition ability, I don't think even I could survive that."

Beastboy looked up at her.

"You never know until you try."

"Yeah well, I rather not know."

Beastboy tried to stand, but every muscle in his body told him that he couldn't do so. Ravager then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk to the infirmary.

"He're I'll get you to the infirmary and I'll stitch you up."

Beastboy only nodded. Bushido and Aquagirl stared on, but Static looked apologetic.

"Sorry man about the course, I should have never made it."

In a serious tone he responded,

"That's right you shouldn't."

Static looked down in shame,

"But your guinea pig has survived and proved that level 4 is too dangerous, I'd pick these cuts, than one of you killed during training."

"Beastbo-"

"Forget it. Just delete any saws or missile launchers from level 3, then install more non-lethal obstacles. Then spar between yourselves."

Static nodded and ran to his run developing new blue-prints, while Aquagirl and Bushido got ready to spar. Ravager just dragged Beastboy to the infirmary. He sat down on one of the beds while Ravager got the equipment for stitching. When she came back she ordered him to,

"Roll up your sleeves on legs and arms."

Beastboy did so and she began to stitch them. Beastboy who had taken off his helmet, kept a stoic face, but Ravager knew that he was in great pain.

"You know, it's OK to flinch or scream in pain, Beastboy."

Beastboy's only response was, "I'm suffered through pains more painful than this."

Ravager didn't reply as she finished stitching up the cuts on his arms and legs. She was then impressed by Beastboy's muscular arms that we're just perfect, not even close to scrawny, but certainly not grotesque, these were the arms of a very fit athlete.

"Take off your shirt."

Beastboy hesitated at first, but then took off his shirt. Most girls would just ogle at him, but Ravager kept her cool. Her friend and leader's well being was her 1st priority, she could ogle about it later. Despite the pain of needles going through his skin, he thought about Static. He then sighed and said,

"Why did Static do that? Isn't he like a genius and all, I mean, even I wouldn't put such dangerous stuff in a training course."

"You mean you don't see it?"

"Don't see what?"

"He's trying to meet what he thinks are your expectations. Every since you started going drill sergeant on us, he's been trying to prove himself to you."

"He's trying to prove himself? To me?"

"Well duh, of all the people in the team, you shout at him the most, not the encouraging shouts either."

Beastboy suddenly felt really bad. He knew all too well the burden of trying to live up to expectations, high expectations. The last thing he wanted from his team is for them to have a need to fulfil expectations, and now he was doing that to Static unknowingly.

_'Was this what Batman felt? What this what Mento felt?'_

"But I was only trying to point out his mistakes and made suggestions."

"Telling him that he isn't trying hard enough is good, to an extent, but a lot of it makes you look like a pompous jack-ass."

Beastboy then stood up and morphed into a donkey. Ravager rolled her eyes, and said sarcastically,

"Oh very funny. Now change back, you still have cuts that I need to stitch."

He morphed back into himself and sat back on the bed. He smiled.

"I had to do that."

Ravager smirked,

"Of course you do."

On one of the needle strokes, she made the needle pierce a little for skin than necessary.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Whoops! I had to do that."

Beastboy sighed.

"So anyways, has um, anyone else feel the need to meet my expectation?"

"I think we all are, Beastboy."

Beastboy looked even more distraught and felt even more guilty.

"Aw man, I didn't know. I thought. Argh!"

He grunted in frustration and placed a hand on his forehead.

"No, Beastboy, it's actually kind of good, we all push ourselves a little more than we usually do, because of it."

"Yeah, that part is good, but to always feel that you're never good enough, that's not."

"To be honest, me, Aquagirl, and Bushido are fine with it, but lately, you've been treating Static as if he's more of a student than a friend. A lot more than any of us."

"Aw man. He must think I'm such a jerk."

"And I can't blame him."

Beastboy then looked up at Ravager and said,

"Why do you want to meet these so-called expectations."

Ravager immediately dabbed anti-biotic on his stitches in a bid for him to change the subject. They stung him like hell, but Beastboy didn't waver.

"Ravager?"

"Beastboy, you were trained by the Batman, you're like super-strong, super-fast, sure you're not like superman or the flash, but still."

She looked down at the floor.

"The person who trained me was my fath- Deathstroke, he's really skilled and experienced, but he was evil, and not to mention, you've managed to defeat him in Chicago."

As Ravager wrapped white strands of cloth around his torso and arms, Beastboy was dumbfounded. That last part really got Beastboy's attention.

"WAIT WHAT? Where'd you hear about that?"

"Don't bother denying, your teammate Cyborg told me all about it, or at least the parts he could remember."

"Ravager just because I can beat the guy who trained you doesn't mean I'm a better fighter than you. And even if I was, who cares? Look, I don't judge anyone by their fighting skills, I just don't. In fact I usually don't judge anyone at all, I mean, is it my call to judge someone? And between you and me."

He then leaned into her ear and whispered,

"I always thought that you guys could fight better than me."

Static then came in the room and noticed Beastboy's and Ravager's provocative position.

"Um, am I interrupting something, cuz I can leave."

"No dude."

"Look we've spar with each other at least 3 times, are you gonna spar today?"

Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I could spar today?"

Static looked guilty again. Ravager glared at Beastboy and nudged him hard.

"So dude, I guess I'm just a little bit worked up."

"Can't blame ya."

"Uh Static, sorry about earlier. And really, you got nothing to prove to me."

Static looked down. Beastboy walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You already proved to me that you can whoop some serious butt, be a super-genius and more importantly, be a great friend. What more could I ask for?"

"You really mean it?"

"I don't_ mean_ things, I know them. Now you up for Mega-monkeys deluxe kart-race or are you too scared that I'll beat you?"

Static then got his cheerful, competitive demeanour back.

"Beat me? Please, everyone knows I'm the best, even you."

"You wanna test that theory?"

"I don't test, I know."

Beastboy then ran to the common room.

"LAST ONE'S A ROTTEN EGG!"

Static then got on his float and said,

"Yeah, and it won't be me."

He then zoomed off towards the common room. Ravager smiled in content, the team has happy again. She then lied down on the hospital bed, and drifted off to sleep. She began dream about her 1st encounter with Beastboy's bare chest, even if it wasn't it the circumstances she was hoping for. In people's dreams, anything can happen.

* * *

**A/N This was just another fluffy chapter. Don't worry, Bushido will take the spotlight in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 29

ALAS A PERSON HAS CHOSEN TO ADOPT MY STORY. Now before I end this segment on a rough note. My version would like to say, ehem, I mean sing their farewell.

* * *

"Screw the fans" A parody of Moves like jagger

_**(Epic whistle)**_

_Static:_

_**Don't put on a frown.**_

_**He's kinda busy.**_

_Beastboy:_

_**Oh don't feel so down.**_

_**We are ready.**_

_Ravager:_

_**We're moving from here.**_

_**Cuz this guy's a queer.**_

_**I hope he's not here.**_

_**(Epic whistle)**_

_Aquagirl:_

_**He's probably too fat**_

_**to get writing.**_

_Static**:**_

_**It's probably that**_

_**And he's lazy.**_

_Bushido(unenthusiastically of course):_

_**But why do we care**_

_**Because frankly I swear**_

_**these lyrics are bad.**_

_Beastboy:_

_**That's why we're moving here. OH!**_

_Everyone:_

_**THIS IS ALL THE CRAP WE GO THROUGH**_

_**AND HE'S NOT EVEN GOING TO FINISH TOO**_

_**I'M GLAD WE'RE MOVING FROM HERE**_

_**I'M GLAD WE'RE MOVING FROM HERE**_

_**I'M GLAD WE'RE MOOO MOVING FROM HERE.**_

_**WHY DID HE WRITE THIS AT ALL**_

_**WE ARE JUST EMBARRASSING OURSELVES MORE**_

_**GLAD WE'RE MOVING FROM HERE**_

_**I'M GLAD WE'RE MOVING FORM HERE**_

_**I'M GLAD MOOOO MOVING FROM HERE**_

_Aquagirl:_

_**But what about our fans**_

_**They might miss us**_

_Static:_

_**And all of our cash**_

_**Where will we get them**_

_Beastboy:_

_**Well, now this just sucks crap.**_

_**And I know give a damn.**_

_Ravager:** You know what WHO GIVES A DAMN**_

_Static**: YEAH!**_

_Everyone:_

_**WHO CARES ABOUT ALL OF OUR FANS**_

_**WE ARE PRETTY WELL OFF WITHOUT THEM**_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW THE FANS**_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW THE FANS**_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT SCREEEEEW THE FANS**_

_**WE STILL CAN SURVIVE ON OUR OWN**_

_**BECAUSE WE ARE BOSS JUST LIKE THAT**_

_**KNOW WHAT SCREW THE FANS**_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW THE FANS**_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT SCREEEEEW THE FANS**_

_**(The T-ship crashes through the roof)**_

_Cyborg:_

_**You wanna know**_

_**what makes us so good.**_

_Robin:_

_**Living large,**_

_**Just like those kids on T.V**_

_Starfire:_

_**With fanboys cheering,**_

_**and fangirls squeeling**_

_**I forgot the secret**_

_Terra:_

_**So listen to me**_

_**it goes like this.**_

_Raven:_

_**Do you how to spell**_

_**F-A-N and S**_

_Cyborg:_

_**Now that we shared our secret.**_

_**Your gonna to keep it.**_

_**Nobody else can know about TH-TH-TH-THIS**_

_Everyone(and Titans):_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT**_

_**WE REALIZED**_

_**THAT WE DO NEED YOU**_

_**YES YOU ALL THOSE FAN BOYS AND GIRLS**_

_**WITHOUT YOU WE'RE NOTHING**_

_**WITHOUT YOU WE'RE NOTHING**_

_**WITHOUT YOU WEEEEEEE 'RE NOTHING**_

_**I SORRY FOR THOSE TIMES WE QUIT ON YOU**_

_**IT MUST REALLY SUCK TO FEEL BLUE**_

_**WITHOUT YOU WE'RE NOTHING**_

_**WITHOUT YOU WE'RE NOTHING**_

_**WITHOUT YOU WEEEEEE'RE NOTHING**_

Beastboy raised his arms and cheered

"WO! Good job guys!"

Ravager sighed.

"You know what, even though our writer's a queer, I'm gonna miss him."

Static patted Ravager's shoulder.

"Me too."

Bushido then shouted to them.

"We have finished the packing of the things."

Beastboy blew a breath of air.

"An end of an era. It was fun while it lasted."

Ravager walked beside him.

"It sure was. I wonder how our next author's gonna be like."

"Only one way to find out."

Cyborg then called out to the pair.

"YO YOU GETTIN IN THE T-SHIP OR NOT?"

"C'MON TIN CAN!"

Ravager and Beastboy ran into the ship. Suddenly the bay doors closed. The ship levitated in the air and flew through the wall at supersonic.  
The screen fades in black.

* * *

Writing the story was fun while it lasted, luckily the torch has been passed to a new author, Moongrl088. Hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted. Syronara

:D


End file.
